Unsure of Title
by death mega sega
Summary: Nega kidnapped 6 kids from the future and came back to Sonic's time. Silver isn't there to handle the mad man and the kids seem to up to something themselves. And Tails and Miles have a heart to heart? Terrible summary, and Title may or may not change
1. Chapter 1

_**Unsure of Title:**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**11.4.2011: Deathy: **_I'm not sure where I'm going with this. It's not a oneshot, because this idea has been in my head for a while. I hope you all like my insane imagination. You'll notice a lot of the anti-verse form the Archie comics in here. So Enjoy!

Cleovim comes in. She bows and then looks up.

"Deathy does not own Sonic or any other members of the sonic universe. Please enjoy." She states simply, bows again, and leaves.

Sonic and Tails were testing the X-Tornado's new modifications. The air was calm with a slight breeze as Sonic stood on the wing of the plane. The orange fox drove the plane carefully and steadily.

The blue hedgehog sat down on the plane and allowed his feet to dangle off the wing.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic called. Tails looked up at him. "How long are we going to fly around like this before we actually test the new modifications?"

"Wow." Tails teased. "Modifications. That's a pretty big word for you to use, isn't?"

"Uh huh." Sonic nodded. "I know some big words." Sonic looked up. "But it you wanna play this game, should I bring up April 6th of last year?" Sonic looked over at Tails. His blue eyes were big with surprise. Sonic smiled. "I may forget things buddy, but I could never forget that."

"You remembered the date too, though!" Tails exclaimed in shock.

"Of course." Sonic nodded. "We also have it on tape."

"Where?" Tails asked through clenched teeth. He was going to find it and destroy it so that no one would know.

Before Sonic could reply, a missile shot at the plane. Tails managed to swerve out of the way. Sonic stood up and was looking around for big, ugly, and rotten and his signature orange mustache. Instead, they came face to face with big, ugly, and rotten and his signature white mustache who was creepily polite when talking.

"Eggman-Nega?" The duo screamed in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, I thought Silver took him back to his time!" Tails screamed.

"Oh, that poor chap is having a spot of trouble at home." Eggman-Nega stated with an evil smirk.

"What did you do to Silver?" Sonic yelled at the fat white mustached man.

"Oh," Eggman-Nega waved his hand bringing up an Egg-Shape containment unit housing a group of kids ranging from about 5 to 10 years old. Two kids were awake banging against the wall. One was a red echidna with sapphire eyes who looked about 5 years old to Sonic. The other was a pale blue almost teal hedgehog with green eyes who Sonic guessed was about 7 to 8. "I sent him to the doctor's. He's probably trying to explain where all these bundles of joys went to their parents." Eggman-Nega purred.

"Tails," Sonic said in a low whisper. "I'll take Nega. You get those kids out of there and to Knothole as fast as you can."

"Got it!" Tails said griping the stirring wheel of the plane tightly.

Sonic nodded. "Too bad for you Nega, I'm not going to let you win." Sonic spinned dashed at Eggman-Nega, who called a robot to defend him. Tails flew the plane up to the containment unit. He opened the cockpit and threw a wrench at the glass breaking it.

"Get in or on the plane!" Tails ordered. He clicked the auto pilet button and flew out of the plane to get the passed out kids. Amazingly to Tails, the two boys helped put the others on the plane. There were six kids total. Tails put the three girls in the back 2 seats of the plane and the passed out boy in the seat behind him in the cockpit. The two boys stood on the wings of the plane.

"Okay, we're getting out of here." Tails told them turning to flee as Eggman-Nega retreated as Sonic spin dashed through the robot and onto the tornado. He landed next to the echidna, who starred at him.

"Tails," Sonic asked, "Shouldn't we have the 5 year old in the plane?" Sonic pointed to the red echidna, who crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Mister Sonic, sir." The young hedgehog on the other wing spoke up. Sonic looked up at him. "My friend is not 5. He is 9 and three quarters old." He said politely and nervously.

"Really?" Sonic questioned looking down at the small boy. "It's just that you're so..." Sonic tried to pick the right word so he wouldn't offend the young boy.

"Short." The boy said looking up at him. "I'm well award." He looked down and smiled. "But I was told by one of the greatest heroes ever that I'll have a growth spurt one of these days and be a foot taller than my own dad!" He looked up at Sonic. "That means I'll be taller than you one day Mister Sonic!" He gave a big smile.

"Oh really?" Sonic questioned. "And what hero told you that?"

The little boy smiled and hopped over to the other wing while still keeping eye contact with Sonic. "He's good at jumping." Sonic noted. He landed beside the pale blue hedgehog who seemed to be very uncomfortable. He whispered something to him and the other whispered something back. They both nodded and turned back to Sonic.

"We can't tell you what hasn't happened yet." The boy teased. "But when Silver gets better and comes to beat some sense into Nega and takes us home, maybe he'll tell you who is the one of the greatest heroes ever." The boys both gave a big smile.

"So all you are from Silver's time?" Tails asked looking up at them.

They nodded.

"So why are you so nervous kid?" Sonic asked the hedgehog. "If you're from the future, you know we're the good guys right?"

The pale blue hedgehog nodded and stared at his feet. "This is dangerous." He stated simply.

"Yeah." The echidna agreed. "The more we interact, the more likely it is that our future will be changed." The boy glance down at the kid sleeping in the seat behind Tails. "However," He pointed to him. "The Anti-Zone could use some changes to their history." He joked.

The hedgehog looked up at him and then at the kid. The kid was a yellow fox with grey hair. He looked just like a mini-Miles. He was dressed in pale blue clothes though. He looked like he was about 6 years old. The pale blue hedgehog's mouth dropped.

"You're not… suggesting…" He closed his mouth and thought for a moment. He put one arm across his chest and the other arm's elbow on the wrist while his index figure tapped his head. His left foot was even tapping on the wing of the plane. He looked just like Sonic for five whole minutes. He then smiled and looked up at the echidna. "I like where you're going with this, but we have to be careful not to change too much." He sat on the plane and let his legs dangling of the wing. "But I know better. If mama found out that I changed the past," the boy grimaced, "She'll send me to Uncle Shadow's military camp for G.U.N. soldiers and you know that man is the meanest teacher ever! He'll give me the worst and hardest assignments and training that he can give me just to punish me."

"I thought you were already in his military camp?" The boy asked.

"I was!" He cried. "I just got out last week."

"What did you do to wind up there anyway?" The red echidna asked.

The pale hedgehog looked up at him annoyed. "Apparently, it is a big no-no to play hooky from school and spray paint the south westerner end of the Palace of Acorn with King Alias's youngest kid and a runaway child from the Anti-Zone." He huffed shaking his head. "It was good art work, even King Alias liked it! He said we were wonderful artist."

"But don't you live on the other side of the planet?" The echidna asked. The boy glared at him.

"Hey," Sonic spoke up changing the topic. "Is there something we can call you guys."

"Um…" The pale hedgehog thought. The two boys whispered back and forth a while and then nodded in agreement. "We'll tell you when we reach Knothole and are able to discuss it with everyone."

_**11.4.2011 Deathy: **_Okay, I finished this chapter! On chapter 2, I shall introduce the others. I hope you guys can guess who the two boys are related to. If not, well you'll figure out later on. I may draw some pics for this. I hope you all like this. Please READ AND REVIEW! And I still don't have a title! I need help with it….


	2. Demons

_**Unsure of Title**_

_**Chapter 2: Demons**_

_**13.4.2011 Deathy:**_ I'm onto chapter 2! I hope you guys like it! I'll be introducing the charas! Please read and review!

Cleovim comes out and bows. "Deathy owns nothing to do with Sonic except the fan charas." She states and then leaves again.

Sonic brought the kids to Doctor Quack and Sally. Sally was concerned about Silver not being here to take the kids back, and Doctor Quack said the kids were all healthy.

"Except," The old duck added, "That little black bat girl has some strange DNA. It is quick extraordinary really. I wonder if I know what it is in their time." He mused to himself.

The little pale hedgehog boy nodded his head from his seat beside the doctor. "You're the best doctor ever." He said in a low whisper. "You know everything in the medical field." He smiled at the doctor.

"Why thank you!" Dr. Quack said patting the boy on the head. "You're such a gentleman. But there is always something new coming up, so I don't really know everything." He glanced over at a jar on the counter. "You're check up is all done now. Would you like a sucker?" He pulled on out for him.

The boy stared at it for a second and looked at the doctor. "Did the others get a sucker too?" He asked.

The yellow duck nodded. "Yes they did."

"Okay." He took the sucker and stared at it as he hopped off the table.

Sonic shook his head. "You're not going to throw the future out of balance by eating a sucker, you know." Sonic said looking at the boy. He gave an embarrassed smile and went to sit with the others. Sonic watched as the boy handed the sucker to the black and lavender bat girl who was probably about the same age as him. She opened it for him and handed it back to him. She turned and placed the wrapper in the trash can.

"These kids are a bit off." Sonic noted.

"They understand that they could end up changing the future." Dr. Quack stated. "Let's try to make them comfortable, while Rotor, Charles, and Tails try to build a time machine to send them home."

"I thought me and Shadow could probably chaos control them home." Sonic said. "Though we would probably pass out before we got to the right year."

"We've already contacted G.U.N." Sally stated coming in the room. "They're on the look for Nega too. With some luck, we can use his time machine to send them back."

"What are we going to do with the kids?" Sonic asked concerned. "We don't even know what they're names are."

"True." Sally nodded. "Can you kids tell us what your names are? Or at least, a nick name when can call you?" Sally asked the kids kindly.

The kids all looked at each other and nodded. The red echidna hopped up first. His sapphire eyes burned with intensity, and he wore spiked gloves. On his chest was a crescent moon like Knuckles expect there was a diagonal slash through it. He tapped his heels together three times and bowed. "Hello!" He said energetically. "Despite my size, I'm actually 9 years old!" He looked down at his glove and pointed at the spike. "You can call me whatever this is called in English." He turned to the pale hedgehog behind him. "What are these called in English? I forget."

The pale blue hedgehog shook his head. "Forgive him. He's lived in a non-English speaking country for a few years. He's still relearning English." He got up and grabbed his hand gently. "This is a glove." He pointed. "The things on your gloves are called spikes. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Thank you Rose." He said gratefully. "You may call me Spike!" He smiled. "When are we going to get Nega?"

"Why do you want to get him?" Shadow asked looking at him skeptically. He and the others had arrived earlier.

"Nega stole my chaos emerald!" Spike stomped his foot on the ground. "Daddy gave that to me to protect as practice for when I grow up and protect the Master Emerald! It's my job! Therefore, I must get it back from Nega!" He said with fire in his eyes.

Shadow nodded. "You must be a descendent of Knuckles." He stated.

"Okay, let's keep going." Rouge said. "I take it that you're name is Rose?" She said pointing at the pale hedgehog. He looked up at her. "Isn't that a bit girly for a boy?" She teased.

He smiled. "We're going in order by age. You'll find out when you get to me." Spike and he sat down as the pink chameleon girl with purple hair and light green eyes stood up. She wore a suit that made her look like a Japanese Ninja girl.

"Konnichiwa!" She sang with a bow. "I am Yuki from the Chaotix Detective Agency and C. D. C! I'm 8 years old. It's very nice to meet you all in this time." She bowed and sat back down in her seat next to Spike.

Vector titled his head. "I don't remember having a little chameleon girl member." He stated.

"You will when I come along, Uncle Vector." She said politely. She turned to the girl beside her. "Your turn." She said sweetly. She turned to look at the pale blue hedgehog. "It's your turn too."

They both nodded. The boy stood up first and grabs the other girl's hand and escorted her up. She was a black and lavender bat with hair that went down to her back. She had one dark blue eye and one red eye. Her wings were closed and pressed on her back. She wore a pretty dress that made her look like a little princess. "Hello everyone." She said with a curtsy. "I'm 7 years old. You may call me A.M.! His royal highness is my escort." She said pointing to the pale blue hedgehog. He glared at her and she greeted it with a smile.

The boy sighed in defeat. He was a pale blue hedgehog with green eyes. He wore red sneakers. "Hi." He said with a deep bow. "I am also 7 years old. Sadly, I can not give you my name or a nick name."

"Why not?" Sonic asked.

"My mother has already decided on what she will name me." He stated simply.

"So, it's not like she's born yet." Sonic pointed out.

"Actually, you're wrong." He stated. "My mother is here."

"Then what are we suppose to call you hon?" Rouge said in her flirtatious tone.

The boy's eyes grew big. "Please tell me you did not use that flirtatious tone on me?" He asked disturbed. "Auntie Rouge, please don't talk to me like that ever again." He said then he placed he's hand over his mouth.

"Auntie?" Shadow repeated giving Rouge a weird look. "Who would ever let their kid call you Auntie?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rouge glared at Shadow.

Amy step up and swung her piko piko hammer after Rouge started to try to kick Shadow. "Stop it!" Amy screamed. Amy looked at the little boy. "Why don't you give us a nick name that you hardly use?" She suggested sweetly as she tried to keep Rouge from attacking anyone else.

The boy titled his head and laughed. "Things never change."

Rouge hit Amy out of the way. "Stay out of my fights, Amy!" She yelled and then went to trying to kick Shadow. Before anyone could break up the fight, the boy hit Rouge across the room with a red and green piko piko hammer.

"I'm sorry Auntie Rouge." He said plainly. "But I can't let you hurt mama." He turned to A.M. "Make sure mama is okay."

"She's fine." A.M. stated sitting the dizzy Amy up who was in shock. "A bit shocked, but that is to be expected."

He nodded. "Okay. Everyone is going to stop fighting. Now!" He ordered swinging his hammer.

"Do it!" the fox boy yelled from his seat. "He takes after his mom a lot! He's very protective and he will not hesitate to squish you!"

"Thank you for giving the warning." The pale blue hedgehog said with a slight laugh. "Now, Rouge no more kicking people." He said looking at Rouge. He then turned to look at Shadow. "And Uncle Shadow please leave Auntie Rouge alone about the Auntie thing. I do it to everyone. Plus, Uncle Shadow, you taught me to how to play dirty!" He gave Shadow an evil smile that sent chills down his spine. "And I'm not afraid to play with you!" He looked at everyone. "Any of you." He stated. "Now let's get back on with the introductions! Shall we?" He said sweetly. Everyone at that moment labeled him as a possible bipolar. "Since you all know who my mama is, you can call me whatever name she wants to give me or by mama's maiden name, Rose." He said simply. He looked to Amy. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Suuurrreee." Amy said sarcastically standing up. "It's perfectly normal for your son form the future to come by for a visit and hit his auntie with a hammer." After a moment, she took a deep breath. "Apologize to Auntie Rouge for hitting her." Amy ordered.

Everyone gave Amy a funny look as the boy got up obediently and walked up to Rouge.

"I'm sorry for hitting you with my piko piko hammer, Auntie Rouge." He said apologetically as he bowed. "Can I ever be forgiven?" He looked up at Rouge with a very sweet face that everyone could tell was probably a kiss up act.

"Sure." Rouge said. "I forgive you." She looked at Amy. "Amy, what are we calling this strong little darling of your's?"

Amy thought for a moment. "Manik with a K." Amy stated simply.

"Why Manik?" Rouge asked.

"After an old friend of mine." Amy stated. "I'm still in shock. I'm going to lie down at my hut." She turned to Manik. "You're more than welcome to stay with me. Just try to stay out of trouble." The pink hedgehog turned and left through the door.

"Okay." Sonic said. "So who is next?"

The yellow two tailed fox slowly slide out of his seat. "It's my turn, Mister Sonic, sir." He said shyly. He bowed. "Hello. I'm 6 years old. I'm from the future Anti-Zone. So you can just call me Anti if you like." He said staring down at the floor. Manik came over and tilted his head up so that he made eye contact.

"You need to make eye contact with people more." He told him. "It helps build self esteem."

Anti nodded. He tugged on Manik's arm. "May I sit down now?" He asked like a frightened puppy. Manik nodded. Anti said thank you and sat down quickly. He turned to the black and white skunk girl beside him. She wore a green beret and had on a green cameo shirt with matching pants. Her shirt read "Daddy's Little Solider". She was sitting up straight in the chair asleep. Lightly snoring a lullaby, her head was tilted to the left and her chest rose slightly.

Manik shook his head and reached over Anti and tapped the girl. "Wakey wakey!" he called to her. Shaking her by her leg, he continuously called for her to wake. This calling eventually turned into yelling from the annoyed 7 year old. Everyone confirmed for themselves that this boy was indeed bipolar. Manik pushed her out of her seat causing the little girl to scream at the top of her lungs. Her reflexes caused her to punch poor Anti in the jaw. The two tailed fox sat there stunned and didn't move.

Manik froze instantly at seeing Anti get punched and just stared at him.

When the girl hit the ground with a loud _THUMP! _She sat there and dusted herself off. "Crikey!" She yelled. "What did you push me for Manik?" She said rubbing her green eyes still half awake. Manik did not answer. She looked up at him and finally woke up enough to see what she had done. She jumped to her feet like an acrobat. "Crikey!" She screamed again. "What happened to you?" She asked grabbing hold of Anti, who was staring blankly at the floor. "Who hurt you?" She asked tilting his head up so she could better see the forming bruise. She tapped her finger on it and watched as Anti tried to curl up into a ball, but couldn't because the girl was sitting on his lap. "Answer me, Ju-"

Anti looked at her and covered her mouth quickly. "You can't call me by my real name here. It's Anti." He stated simply. "It's your turn to introduce yourself." He said removing his hands from her mouth. The girl nodded and turned to face the others. Never once leaving Anti's lap, she smiled at them and waved.

"'ello!" She greeted with an all too familiar. "My name is Melanie! Melanie St. John! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She then turned to Anti. "Now, what happened to you, mate?" she asked the boy who just turned away.

"You need to tell them your age too." Anti said in a soft voice.

"Oh." She turned back to them. "By t'e way, I'm 6 years old. Oh, and could you bring me a first aid kit." She added. "My friend needs some help." She said waking up enough to speak with an American accent.

Manik glared at her. "I don't think he needs help from you." He stated with clear discontent for the skunk girl. "After all, you're the one who punched him."

"Really?" She asked tilting her head. "Did I?" She asked Anti who was avoiding eye contact.

Anti nodded. "Only because Manik pushed you out of your chair." He stated pointing at the guilty party. Melanie quickly turned to glare at Manik who felt something was about to happened.

Melanie pulled her father's famous weapon out of a pocket in her cargo pants. She strapped the weapon to her wrist and armed it with an arrow. She aimed it at Manik who gulped. "T'is is all your fault!" she yelled with the accent again taking fire at the hedgehog.

Manik had his hammer out for protection in a sonic second. The two began a brawl that all the others stood clear of. As Geoffrey St. John and Hershey St. John entered to help with the children and Nega, Geoffrey's beret got an arrow straight through it.

"Blimey!" Geoffrey screamed staring at his hat which was now hanging on the wall. "T'at's it!" He said glaring at the two demons. "Stop it rig't now!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Everyone else froze. Melanie and Manik, however, kept at their goal of killing each other. Anti gave a loud sigh and looked at the others. They all shared a knowing glance. They played rock, paper, scissors, and Anti lost. He gave a loud and dreary sigh that could rival Shadow the Hedgehog's any day. He flew up above the two and took a deep breath.

"Stop it right now!" He yelled in a voice far louder and more authority holding then Geoffrey's. "Stop it right now or else!" He threatened. The two stopped fighting and looked down at their feet. "Now that's much better." Anti stated flying down in between them. "Now apologize." He said crossing his arms. Tails recognized this pose instantly. This kid was related to Miles, his anti self.

The two shuffled their feet and finally said sorry. They looked at Anti to see if he was pleased. "Hug and promise not to try not to fight any more." He ordered. The two did as ordered and took their seats. Melanie then realized that Geoffrey's hat had been caught by her arrow.

She raced over to grab it and handed Geoffrey back his beret. Stammering all the way, she managed to say, "I'm terribly sorry 'bout your 'at sir." After Geoffrey took his beret, the girl rushed back to her seat hastily.

"Just what the secret service needs to be doing." Geoffrey complained. "Babysitting a bunch of demons."

_**19.5.2011 Deathy: **_It's been a while since I worked on this. As you can tell by the dates. Please READ AND REVIEW! Chapter 3 will be here soon, maybe. I make no promises. Good night!


	3. Nega Has A Plan

_**Unsure of Title**_

_**Chapter 3: NEGA HAS A PLAN**_

_**21.5.2011 Deathy: **_Okay. Let's see you guesses who all of these kids are related too. Plus, I have an extra surprise for you all!

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Who are Yuki's parents? Answer that and I'll give you a cookie! CassyG, you can't it because you already know.

Nega cursed angrily at the blue blur and his furry pilot. The two had stolen his ransom pawns. He kicked the side of his floating chair thingy. He began to hop up and down holding his hurt foot when he heard a faint sound. It came from the containment unit that the fox had driven into.

Nega stood straight and let his curiosity take over him. He inched his way into the unit. He noticed that the sound was coming from inside the engine. He popped it opened and his jaw dropped.

There pasted out inside the workings of the unit was a little bunny rabbit. It held a wrench in its hands and was almost to the engine.

"Aww." Nega purred. "It seems I have a stowaway." He picked up the 6 year old rabbit. The child moaned and slightly opened its eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked in a groggy voice. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. The she noticed Nega. "Aaaahhh!" She screamed curling up some. "What did you do to my friends?" She yelled at the egg-tremely fat man. (sorry, bad pun).

"They're not here anymore little miss." He said simply with his creepy manners. He carried her to another containment unit. Stripping her of her tools, he tossed her in it and locked it. "Now, you stay here why I work on some things." He said. "You're going to tip a lot of things into my favor."

The little girl's face was blanketed in fear and shock as she curled up in the corner of her new prison and cried for friends, who she now presumed where murdered. "I'll make sure that that mean man will never hurt anyone ever again." She promised them in a prayer.

Nega walked into another room to be greeted by a middle aged green hedgehog with a scare on his chest.

"Hello Scourge." He greeted. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Where is that brat?" Scourge asked. "I didn't come back it time with you without getting my revenge on that brat."

"I'm sorry." Nega began to explain what happened.

Scourge punched the wall. "Of course _HE _would get involved!" Scourge yelled. "Find, I'm getting that brat!" He swore. "And when I do, I'll finally kill that brat while I forced that backstabbing Miles watch." Scourge vowed in pure hatred and jealously.

"Now, now." Nega said shaking his head. "Don't be too hasty, Scourge."

"Shut up!" Scourge yelled at the man. "Miles stole everything from me back home!" He accused his old 'best friend'. "He stole my role as the guy in charge! He helped kick me out of my home! He even got married and had demon spawns with someone he never should've been around! He's messed everything up in Moebius! He's even playing nice with the prime zone! And you know why?" Scourge said going off into a rant. "Because his son is friends with his prime self! All the Prowers are a disgrace! They get along with their anti-selves! It makes me sick!"

Nega put his hand on Scourge's shoulder. "Just take a deep breath, you'll get you're revenge very soon. Just give me a little time to prepare everything for your rule.

"You better." Scourge growled calming down and agreeing to stand in the side lines.

"Good." Nega said. "Now why don't I call an old friend to help us?" He said picking up a messenger robot. He activated it. When it came on, he smiled. He recorded a message and handed it to the bot. "Deliver this to Dr. Eggman, and bring back his reply." He stated as the robot took the message and flew off to do its job.

Nega turned to Scourge and smiled. "Now the fun begins!" He said with a happy laugh. Scourge joined in on this.

_**21.5.2011 Deathy: **_I hope you are enjoying this. Thank you CassyG, my big sis, for giving me feed back and some ideas! She could guess who Yuki's parents where. So I made that the question of this chapter! Also, I hope you've been able to guess who's the parents of the other kids. Please read and review!


	4. Troublesome Kids

_**Unsure of Title**_

_**Chapter 4:Troublesome Kids**_

_**21.5.2011 Deathy: **_Still not sure of a title. Time for a funny chapter, my sis kind of inspired me with the ideas for this one.

_**Disclaimer: **_Who are Manik's parents? Winner gets a cookie.

Geoffrey St. John was right. The kids were demons. Manik kept an eye on Anti at all times. He also stood beside AM at all times. He said that as her bodyguard and escort, he could not afford to leave her side for a sonic second. Therefore, when AM had to go to the bathroom, Manik went in the bathroom with her.

Geoffrey and everyone else scolded the pale blue hedgehog for this deed. Manik crossed his arms and insisted that he was doing his job.

"Fine! Do your job." Geoffrey said. "But boys s'ould never go into t'e rest room wit' a girl. Do you understand?"

"I am staying beside AM at all times. No matter what." He stated in defiance.

The two argued for over an hour. Geoffrey finally gave in when he fail to the ground having a heart attack.

"Oh my chaos!" Manik screamed. "What art we to do?" he said talking like Rob O' Hedge for a split second.

"We need to take him to a hospital!" AM ordered hitting the hedgehog upside the head. "Hurry!"

Spike came over hearing the commotion and freaked out seeing a dying St. John. He picked him up quickly and effortlessly and hurried him to the hospital. "Call the Doctor!" He screamed as he ran carrying The Commander to the Secret Service. Shadow saw this and chaos controlled the two to the hospital. Dr. Quack saw to him immediately. Luckily, the skunk survived. Dr. Quack said that he needed to take it easy for a while.

Spike turned on his heel and went outside. He came in with a bunch of tea leaves. "Tea will make him feel better." The echidna stated grabbing the tools he would need. The short 9 year old boy went into the corner of Geoffrey's room and began making tea for him. AM dragged Manik in there by the ear shortly after.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" he screamed.

"Honey, are you all right?" Hershey asked sitting beside them as AM released Manik's ear.

"Say sorry." AM ordered the boy.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Geoffrey St. John, sir." He said. "I just wanted to do my job. I didn't think arguing with you, would cause you to have a heart attack."

"Don't follow girls into t'e restroom. Stand outside t'e door." Geoffrey said tiredly.

Then Melanie busted down the door. "W'at did you do to daddy!" She yelled arming her crossbow at Manik.

"St. John!" AM said waving her hands. "Please calm down!"

"No!" She yelled pointing at Manik. "'e 'urt my daddy! I'm going to make 'im pay for it!"

"Daddy?" Geoffrey and Hershey screamed in surprise.

"We 'ave a kid in t'e future?" Geoffrey said in shock.

"Apparently." Hershey said. She got up and grabbed the crossbow on Melanie's hand.

"W'at?" the little girl asked.

"If you are our daughter then listen to me." Hershey ordered. "Your father needs to rest. And Manik apologized. So no more trying to hurt people who don't deserve it." She took the crossbow off her. "Now I'll give this back to you when you go back to your time. Now go outside and play nice. All of you."

"Yes mama." Melanie said calming down and leaving.

"Yes ma'am." Manik said bowing. AM said it with a curtsy. As they were leaving, AM turned to Spike.

"Um… Spike." She said nervously. "Mrs. St. John said that we have to go outside and play now."

Spike looked up at her. "I'm making tea for Mr. St. John." He stated simply. "It should make him feel better a lot quicker. I'll join you guys when I'm done."

"Okay." AM said Manik grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

Outside, Melanie was picking flowers with Yuki.

"Tis a pity." Manik whisper. "He didn't notice at all."

AM looked at him and blushed a little. "You know?"

"Of course." Manik whispered back. "It's obvious. But sadly, if you're trying to woe that echidna, you'll have a tough time with it. Why don't I help you?"

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?" She asked him.

"You won't I promise!" he said. "Now why don't we go pick some flowers?" He hinted. "Spike really loves flowers."

"He does?" AM asked.

"Yeah, he gardens all the time on Angel Island. He also loves animals." Manik stated as they joined the others. Yuki and Melanie began teaching her how to make flower crowns which they had learned from Mrs. Prower in their time. After a while, Manik looked around.

"Where's Anti?" He asked.

"He doesn't want to join us." Melanie said sounding sad.

"Tis a pity for you too." Manik stated.

"Don't play witch doctor for me." Melanie stated. "You always started doing that when you talk like you're cousin."

Manik shrugged. "Where is he now?"

"Anti-san is inside Tails's workshop with Rotor-sama and Tails-sama." She said.

"I'm going to go get him." Manik said standing up. "Melanie, can you be AM's bodyguard while I'm gone?"

"Sure." She said with a nod. "After all, I am a RSS member."

Manik raced over to Tails's workshop. He was there in 2 seconds. A new record. Unfortunately for him, Sonic and Shadow were racing there and saw him running at super speed.

"Well, well." Shadow said as Manik went to knock on the door. "Look who can run at super sonic speed."

Manik jolted. "Oh hi!" He said to the two. "I came to see if Anti wanted to play with me and the others in the fields."

"Really?" Sonic asked. "Where did you learn to run so fast? You were almost going at the speed of sound."

"Um…" Manik said as he did a fake laugh. "You're funny, Mr. Sonic. I'm not that fast. There's no way I could do that!"

"Okay." Shadow said dropping it and knocking on the door. "Why don't we go see your friend?" He said coming to the boy's aid.

As Tails opened the door, and Manik went to go see Anti, Shadow leaned to Sonic's side. "You and I both know." Shadow whispered. "That that kid is your's."

"I know." Sonic whispered back. "Can I pretend it isn't, though?"

"Sure." Shadow said as they walked into the lab.

Uncle Chuck, Tails, Rotor, and even Kintobor, and Miles were working on the time machine.

"It's very tricky." Tails stated. "I called them for help."

"But why Miles?" Sonic asked in surprise at seeing the yellow two tailed fox helping his uncle with the blueprints.

"Why not?" The orange two tailed fox asked back. "He's another version of me. That means very smart. And we need all the help we can get."

"Plus Boomer refused to come along and help." Miles stated grabbing a wrench. "And I was guilted into coming."

"Guilted?" Shadow asked. "How?"

Miles pointed over into the corner where Anti said doing a puzzle. Manik was talking to him. "DNA test suck." He said simply.

"Well, help get your boy back to his time." Tails stated crossing his arms.

"Where's your boy?" Miles asked.

"In our time." Anti spoke up staring at his puzzle. "Please don't fight." He pleaded knowing it was about to occur. Patch came into the room with a bunch of parts with Antoine staring daggers at him.

"Vat'z wrongz with zat kid?" Patch asked setting the stuff down and picking the kid up.

Anti gave out a squeak and held up in his hands in fear.

"Patch!" Miles yelled throwing a wrench at the coyote and hitting him in the head. "Put the kid down!"

Patch did as ordered. Anti wobbled for a moment and then fell. He shyly looked at Manik who grabbed him and pulled him up.

"Thank you." He told Manik. "Mr. Tails," He said looking at the orange fox. "May I go to the rest room?"

Tails nodded. "Sure. It's down the hall. 1st door." He pointed to it.

"Thank you." He stated going off to do his business as Manik followed him.

"I'm going to protect you." He said glaring at Patch, who gave him a weird look.

In the bathroom, Anti grabs the first aid kit out from under the sink. Manik stands by the door.

"You're still wounded?" He screams in a whisper. "How come Dr. Quack didn't say anything?"

"I used magic to fool him." Anti stated pulling out some bandages. "Will you help me change them?" He asked.

"Fine." Manik said with sigh. "We need to disinfect the wounds as well."

Anti had gashes on the stomach. They were oozing blood and puss. They locked the door. The fox sat on the tub's edge as Manik grabbed the disinfectant. The hedgehog poured some on a cloth and placed it to Anti's stomach.

Everyone jolted up at the sound of Anti's blood curdling scream. Miles stood still as everyone else ran to the door.

"What happened?" Tails yelled as he tried to open the door.

The two boys didn't hear him because they were yelling at each other.

"Dude shut up!" Manik yelled. "Do you want them to hear us?"

"I didn't mean to!" Anti stated. "But could you be a bit for gentler next time you put that in me?"

"It's not my fault!" Manik yelled. "It's a very deep hole!"

"Forgive me!" Anti yelled back. "I didn't know you weren't ready for this step in life yet! Be gentle!"

"Hey, you know I love you!" Manik declared.

"Yeah. Yeah." Anti said. "I love you too. But lovers should be gentler with these moments."

"Who would've thought?" Patch said crossing his arms. "The kid is gay. And so is the other kid."

Miles began to cough violently. "What?" He screamed jumping up.

"Oh, yeah, that's your kid isn't it?" Patch said.

Miles hit him with another wrench. He walked up to the other door and looked at Tails. Tails nodded understandingly. The two got into position and kicked the door down.

"What are you two doing?" Miles asked walking up to see that Anti had fallen into the tub and Manik was leaning into it. His jaw dropped as he saw the gashes on Anti's stomach. "What happen?" He screamed in worry. He picked Anti up and cradled the kid in his arms. "What happened to you?"

"I…uh… fell and got hurt." He lied.

"Falling will get you a bruise." Miles stated. "Not giant gashes along your stomach!"

Anti looked at Manik who was freaking out himself. Anti turned back at Miles and gulped.

"I plead the 5th." He stated simply.

"Fine!" Miles said. "Plead the stinkin' 5th!" He turned to Manik as Sonic went to get Dr. Quack. "You tell me what happened?"

Manik gulped and looked at Anti who was hiding his head in shame.

"Anti got hurt in our time." Manik stated. "He didn't want anyone to know, so he used… magic to cover them up from Dr. Quack… and he needed help with the bandages, so I tried to help."

"What happened in your time?" Miles growled.

"I can't tell you." Manik said still on his knees staring up at Miles in obvious fear.

"I don't care!" Miles said. "Tell me what happened!"

"Calm down." Anti said tugging on Miles sleeve. "You're scaring everyone."

"But!" Miles began his argument.

"No buts." Anti stated. "I nearly pissed myself because you scared me so bad." He shyly. "Can I pee in the toilet instead of on you?" He asked staring at the porcelain bowl. Miles took a deep breath and sighed. He put the boy down. Anti looked at everyone and pointed out the door. "Leave." He said looking at them all. Everyone did as they were told except Miles. "You too." Anti said looking at him.

"No." Miles said staring at him. "I'm staying right here where I can keep an eye on you."

Anti rolled his eyes. "Fine." He huffed as he did his business. He washed his hands as Sonic got Dr. Quack there with the need tools.

Anti, however, didn't want to see the doctor and hid under the sink. Miles drug him out and held him still for the Dr. Quack. Manik was held back by Sonic. When Anti was finally patched up, Dr. Quack gave him some antibiotics. Anti pouted and went back to his puzzle.

"When will he be ready to come play with me and the others?" Manik asked.

"In about a month or two." Dr. Quack stated. "It's late. We best be getting home."

Manik sighed and said bye to Anti. Manik had to go stay with Amy and Miles said that Anti was going with him. Melanie had to go with the St. Johns'. Spike was going to Angel Island with Knuckles, and Yuki was going to the Chaotix which were on Angel Island. And AM was going with Manik to Amy's. He was responsible for her, so he was going to have her within 2 seconds of her.

"Bye Anti!" Manik said. "Get well soon!"

"I will." Anti said walking Manik to the door. The two looked up at the sky and saw a robot flying through the sky.

"That's one of Nega's bots!" Anti screamed.

"Where's it going?" Manik asked.

"We better get it and find out." Sonic said seeing it.

"Got it." Manik and Anti said in unison.

"Leave it to us!" Anti said flying up and grabbing Manik's hand. "Ready?"

"Yep!" He said with a smile. "Don't overdo yourself!"

Anti flew up to the height of the house. He spun around and then threw Manik at the robot. Manik did a spin dash all the way to it and hit it. He spin dashed back into Anti's arm and he lowered him to the ground.

"Nice job!" Anti complimented him.

"Nice catch!" Manik said giving him a high five when they were on the ground. "Now to figure out what's in this message." He said pulling out the TV set from its bag.

Anti grabbed some of Tails's tools. "Let me try." He asked shyly. Manik gave it to him and the little fox began to tinker on it. Soon after the message popped up. Nega's ugly mug filled the screen. He had sent the message to Eggman. He even showed Eggman the little bunny girl that he had. He said they could use her as bait to trap Sonic. He said that he would meet him up in an old abandoned city to discuss it in further detail. As the message went off, the two boys screamed.

"He has Cari! We have to get her back!"

"Hold it!" Shadow said grabbing them before they could race off. "We know where they're meeting up and at what time." Shadow stated. "We can ambush them there and get your friend back. Now it's been a long day. Why don't you two go home and sleep?"

Before the two could protest, Shadow gave Anti to Miles and gave Manik to Sonic. "Take him to Amy." Shadow ordered.

They were going to have a long day tomorrow.

_**21.5.2011 Deathy: **_It's done! Next chapter will be about how their nights went. Enjoy! I think this is a long chapter. Please READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Melanie's Night

_**Unsure of Title**_

_**Chapter 5: Melanie & her Family**_

_**21.5.2011 Deathy:**_ Because she's my sister's favorite, I'm writing about her night with her dad.

_**DISCLAIMER: **_ Melanie walks up. "Deathmegasega3 owns nothing but her idea and her ocs."

Melanie entered the house like a good little girl and put her beret on the hat rack. She then waited by that rack to be told where she was allowed to go.

"You can sit on t'e couch." Geoffrey told her.

"Thank you." She said as she sat down in the middle of the couch and stared at a blank TV.

"W'at are you watc'ing?" Geoffrey said trying to be humorous with the girl.

"I'm imagining a play in the TV." She said happily.

"Really?" Hershey said. "Well, tell us what's happening?" She asked as she began making dinner.

"Well," Melanie began staring straight into the TV. "Eggman is up to no good again. He has the giant robot named Eggyrobo. And He sends it to attack the Kingdom of Acorn. Sonic goes to try to stop it, but the silly blue blur falls and springs his ankle. And then The Royal Secret Service arrives. Daddy is leading it and he starts firing arrows at it! The metal haul, however, is very strong, so it doesn't do much. Then Mommy looks the robot over and finds a weak spot. She tells Daddy and everyone where to hit it. Everyone…" Melanie fell off the couch as she told her story.

""ey, be careful Melanie!" Geoffrey said picking her up and placing her back on the couch. "You okay."

Melanie nodded. Her eyes had blacked out. It looked as if she was possessed.

"'ers'ey!" Geoffrey called. "Come 'ere. Quick!"

Hershey came in the room. "What's wrong?" She asked. Geoffrey pointed to Melanie. Hershey looked at her future daughter. "Melanie?" She asked confused. "You look possessed. What happened?"

Before Geoffrey could answer, Melanie spoke. Though the voice had a strange reverb on it. "She's here. The Chosen One's child is in evil's hands. She's scared and confused. The world will change. Soon evil will have hold over the peace and what you have come to know, will no longer be there. Stop him. The green blur which was once blue is coming to destroy it all with the bad white man." Melanie stopped talking and began floating upward. She began screaming and curled up. "STOP IT!" She screamed as she began to lower. "STOP IT! PLEASE!" She fell behind the couch crying. "Ian! Ian!" She cried. "Make it stop! Tell me a happy story Ian. Any- thing please, make it stop!"

Hershey ran to her side as Geoffrey followed shortly after. "Calm down Melanie!" The black cat called as she held her daughter. "It's okay! We're here!"

Melanie jerk up and saw that they were beside her. Melanie took some deep breathes before she calmed down. She laid on Hershey's lap for several minutes. Geoffrey and Hershey exchanged a worry look and looked back at the little girl. Her tail was a cat tail that curled around her waist.

Melanie looked up at them and then realized something. She didn't want to know about that. Not in this time or her's. The only one she had ever let know about her episodes was Ian. She wanted Ian to be here now.

"Melanie?" Hershey asked. "Are you okay?"

Melanie jerked up to see her concerned parents face. "I'm okay." She said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to have one of my episodes here."

"You mean t'at 'appens often?" Geoffrey began to have a panic attack.

"Dear." Hershey told Geoffrey. He took a deep breath and calmed down. "Melanie, please, tell us what's going on? When do these 'episodes' happen?"

"I'm not sure." Melanie stated truthfully. "Usually when I have them, Ian helps me get over them."

"W'o's Ian?" Geoffrey asked clenching his fist. He wasn't letting a boy past, future, or present touch his little girl.

"Ian is…" Melanie thought for a moment and shrugged. "Ian is my big brother."

"Brot'er?" Geoffrey questioned. Melanie nodded.

"Well it is the future." Hershey said shrugging it off.

"Okay." Geoffrey said. "W'y wouldn't you call for us to 'elp you luv?"

"I haven't told you or mom in my time." Melanie said looking at the carpet and she noticed a spot on the carpet. "_When did that get there?_" she thought.

"Geoffrey, why don't you go handle dinner and I'll talk to Melanie?" Hershey told her husband.

"Okay." Geoffrey said getting up. "'ave your girl talk." He disappeared into the kitchen.

"Now Melanie," Hershey said sweetly. "Tell me what's up. Why haven't you told Geoffrey or me in your time about this?"

"I didn't want to worry anyone." Melanie stated nervously. "Ian saw it happened one time. I made him promise not to tell."

"Oh, sweetie you should've told us!" Hershey said hugging the little girl. "We're going to worry about you no matter what. We started doing that when we found out you were ours."

"Joy." Melanie said lying her head on Hershey's shoulder.

"When did these episodes start." She asked.

"Shortly after that thing happened."

"What thing?"

"Well," Melanie began. "Anti had gotten kidnapped. The kidnapper had fled here. Anti got away from him and Ian and I found him. Anti had found a chaos emerald. It was a very strange color, even for a chaos emerald. Ian tried to help him but Anti screamed and then there was this bright light. I remember waking up at Mr. Knuckles' house. Heli- I mean, Spike was there. He said something in a language I didn't understand. But he does that a lot. Ian was okay. But," She said feeling very sad. "Anti was hurt. And I don't know how. But Something hurt Julius! I don't want anything to hurt him."

"Sshh." Hershey said comforting the little girl. "It's okay." She said combing her fingers through Melanie's hair. "Who's Julius?" She asked.

Melanie blushed a little bit. "Anti." She stated. "Don't tell him I told you his actual name."

"I won't." Hershey said smiling. She noticed the girl blushing. "You really like Anti, don't you?"

"He's a good friend." Melanie said.

"And apparently he's very crush worthy, huh?" Hershey teased.

"Mama!" Melanie exclaimed blushing.

"What?" Hershey said innocently.

"Don't tell daddy!" Melanie ordered. "He'll hurt Anti if he finds out."

"That he will." Hershey stated hugging Melanie. "And I'll just have to watch him closely."

"Mommy." Melanie said hugging her back.

"Dinner is done!" Geoffrey called.

"Coming!" Melanie said springing up happily. "Come on mommy!" she said dragging her into the kitchen.

They ate happily as they spoke about things. Melanie really loved it when Geoffrey spoke about his missions. She sat curled up in his lap as he told them after dinner. Then it was 9 o'clock. Melanie pouted knowing that it was bed time, but did as she was told.

Hershey helped bath her. "So did you enjoy today?" Hershey asked.

"Yep!" Melanie said as she shampooed her hair. "We got to play in the fields all day. And Yuki, Am, and I made some crowns out of the flowers there!"

"What about Manik?" Hershey asked.

"He went to go check up on Anti."

"What about AM?"

"I'm going to be a part of the Secret Service when I'm older, so he lets me be her bodyguard while he does something else."

"That sounds nice." Hershey said rinsing the shampoo out of Melanie's hair.

The two continued to chat until they got out. Melanie puffed up like a fuzzy ball. She giggled as she flattened her fur down.

Geoffrey was left to read Melanie a bed time story and tuck her in. Melanie asked him to tell of his missions, so that's what he did, for two hours before she nodded off to sleep. During that time several things happened.

"Daddy, I can have a glass of water?" She asked tugging on his arms.

"I know you're not t'irsty." Geoffrey said with a fake wide smile. "_T'at's bulls'it and we bot' know it._" He thought to himself. "Stop lying." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"It's been t'irty-eig't minutest already?" Geoffrey exclaimed as he looked at the clock. "_Jesus Christ, w'at t'e bloody?_" "Got to bloody sleep." The skunk ordered.

After a minute, Melanie perked up. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Bloody no, you can't go to t'e bat'room. You know w'ere you can go? T'e bloody to sleep." He said snapping after an hour.

He tipped toed out of there and to his room. As he left he was thinking, "_I'm a s'itty-ass parent._" Hershey was waiting for him.

"What took so long?" Hershey asked sitting in bed doing Soduko.

"T'e bloody girl wouldn't go to bloody sleep for two 'ours." Geoffrey said amazed. "I 'ope s'e doesn't wake up." He laid down next to Hershey. "Parenting is a pain t'e neck. 'ow does future me do it?"

"I thought you did very well dear." Hershey says kissing him on the lips.

"T'anks, luv." He says kissing her back. They start making out.

Then, as they start undressing, Melanie knocks on their bedroom door.

"Daddy! Mommy!" she called.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Geoffrey said in a whisper. "Go t'e bloody asleep!" He said to himself. Hershey glared at him. He got up and got the door.

"W'at is it, luv?" He asked sweetly.

Melanie hugged his legs instantly. "Daddy!" She cried, tears rolling down her face.

"W'at's wrong, luv?" He asked picking her up.

"I 'ad a bad dream!" She cried. "It was scary!"

Geoffrey patted her on the back. "It's okay, luv. It's okay." He brought her to the bed and sat her on it.

Hershey joined in on calming Melanie down. Once they got her to calm down, she explained that she had a bad dream and she didn't want to talk about.

"Can I sleep you?" She asked with big round green eyes. Geoffrey gave in the instant she asked. Hershey gave in a minute later. Melanie hugged Geoffrey's waist and snuggled up against him.

"You're not going to let go of me, are you?" Geoffrey asked looking at the little girl.

"No." Melanie said shaking her head. "This way if the bad dreams try to come again, you'll get rid of them!" She said cuddling up to him.

Geoffrey gave the little girl a strange look. "_W'at kind of logic is t'at?_" He thought to himself as he went to sleep.

_**22.5.2011 Deathy: **_I've written 3 chapters for this today! Amazing! And I'm going to start doing some sketches of the characters in this story! The edits for my big sis are done! So I'm very glad I made the rating T the other day. And THANK YOU SoNiCrOxMaIsOx for adding this to your fav story list! Please READ AND REVIEW!

My sister is going to draw a pic of her favorite kid in the story, so I'm adding a description of each one. And you're more than welcome to draw them too as long as you give me credit where credit is due.

Melanie Amelia St. John

Age: 5

Eye color: Green

Fur: Black and white.

Melanie is a skunk girl with a cat tail. She tends to act older then she is. She usually wears cameo cargo pants and a cameo top and a green beret. She is usually kind and talks like her mom. But when angry or half awake, she talks like Geoffrey. She uses a crossbow like her father. However, she doesn't have his OCD issues. Melanie is very close with her big brother, Ian. She tends to relax a bit at times. But her greatest rival in life is Manik, because he usually gets in her way of spending time with Anti. Her dislike for Manik leads her to be more harsh to him when she's mad.

Ian Armand St. John

Age: 19

Eye Color: Blue

Fur: Black and White

Ian looks just like his dad. So much so that they named him after his grandfather. However, Ian never joined the Secret Service. Instead, Ian makes a living off of theatre. He loves acting and is very good at it. He talks just like his mom normally. However, he talks like his dad when he is mad or half awake. He also talks like his dad when he has certain roles that require and he does it just to mock his dad. His favorite thing to do when he talks with his father's accent is sing "Chim~ Chim~ Chimney" from Mary Poppins. While being a very fun loving guy, Ian is very protective of his little sister, a little too much. He also has his father's OCD issues and is a total workaholic.


	6. Yuki & Spike's Night

_**Unsure of Title **_

_**Chapter 6: Yuki's and Spike's Night**_

_**21.5.2011 Deathy: **_Okay, here's chapter 6!

_**Disclaimer: **_Writing tip # 1: think things through before you do them.

Vector brought the pink chameleon home with him. She was very sweet and kind to Vector. Plus, she was full of life, which Vector liked. When Vector opened the front door, however, that lively little girl became very quite. She stood on the front porch as Vector walked in. Vector turned to her with a weird look on his face.

"Come on in Yuki!" Vector said calmly.

Yuki stepped in and looked around some. Something wasn't right with her. Espio opened one eye from his corner. His eyes both snapped opened and his jaw dropped. That little girl was wearing a kimono with Espio's family insignia embroidered on it.

"Vector, where did that kid come from?" Espio asked in confusion. He was so sure that he didn't have a relative that looked like her.

"Oh!" Vector said. "She came from the future. She said she was a Chaotix member. So I brought her here to stay until Tails and them figure out a way to send them back to their time."

"O-kay." Espio said calming down. "_Must be one of my cousin's future kids._" He thought. "_Wait. Why would their daughter be working here?_" The purple chameleon decided to drop it and go back to his meditating.

"Well, introduce yourself, Espio." Vector said picking him up. Charmy, Saffron, Mighty, Ray, and Julie-su came in at this moment and noticed the little girl who was staring around the house.

"Hi!" Charmy and Saffron greeted her.

"Konnichiwa!" She said with a bow as she continued to look around.

"Who are you?" Mighty asked the girl rustling her purple hair.

She giggled at Mighty and grabbed his hand. "I am Yuki, Mighty-sensei!" She said shaking his hand. "You're arms are skinnier then I thought they would be."

"Really?" Mighty mused. "Well, I guess being super strong doesn't require you to be majorly buff, huh?"

"Nope." She said shaking her head. Then she went back to looking around. "Where is he?" She asked herself.

"Where's who?" Mighty questioned.

"Ralph." She said simply. "Where is Ralph-sama?" She said as she looked around.

"I don't remember a Ralph being here." Mighty stated. "But we can help you find him."

Yuki looked at Mighty and smiled. She then looked at Vector.

"Yuki's from the future. She said she was a Chaotix member so I brought her here to stay until Tails and the others make a time machine." Vector explained. "Now introduce yourselves to our guest."

"No, need." Yuki said. "Bee Charmy-sensei." She said pointing at who she mentioned. "Bee Saffron-sensei. Echidna Julie-su-sensei. Armadillo Mighty-sensei. Squirrel Ray-sensei. Crocodile Vector-sensei. And…" Yuki stopped and bit her lip when she got to Espio. "I only call you by one name which I can't use here." She stated as she turned and began to look about the room for Ralph again.

"You're going to have to call him by something." Vector stated.

"Sir. I'll call him Sir." She stated dismissing the issue quickly.

Then Knuckles and Spike came in.

"Oh, yeah, Spike is from the future too." Vector stated. "He's under Knuckles care because he has the sign of the guardian and yada-yada. They'll be staying here too."

"Hello." Spike said with a bow. He walked up to Yuki and tapped her on her shoulder. "What are you looking for?" he asked her.

"Ralph. He is not to be seen." She stated looking under Vector's desk.

Spike tilted his head. "Oh." He stated. "Maybe Vector knows. We ask him." Spike walked up to Vector and pulled on his arm. Spike apparently didn't know his strength because Vector was pulled to the floor when Spike tugged on him. "Vector," Spike began. "Where is Ralph?"

"Who's Ralph?" Vector asked staggering to stand up.

"Ralph is Chaotix member!" Spike said. "He needs to give it back anyway." Spike said crossing his arms and glancing over at Yuki who was hopelessly looking for Ralph.

"Well." Vector began. "He isn't here in this time. So he must not be a member yet." Vector reasoned with Spike.

"Okay." Spike said as he told this explanation to Yuki. "What does that mean?" He asked her after he repeated Vector's exact words to Yuki.

Yuki shook her head at Spike. She said something in Japanese and Spike nodded in understanding.

"You need to work on your English." She told Spike giving him a noggie.

"Not my fault." He said. "I was in China with Mama."

"Okay, now that that's cleared up." Vector stated. "Yuki, you just can't call Epsio 'Sir'." Vector said getting back to the issue.

Yuki just crossed her arms and looked at Vector. Spike noticed this and sighed as he shook his head.

"You're not going to get Yuki to call him Espio, Vector." Spike said.

"Why not?" Espio asked looking at the short red echidna.

"Because, Yuki will never call her father by his real name." Spike said matter-of-factly. "It would be a great insult to her father."

Everyone looked at the boy in shock and the girl. Espio pasted out. Spike shrugged.

"Papa!" Yuki yelled in surprise.

"I'll go make tea now." He said going into the kitchen to make tea in a corner.

"What about papa!" Yuki asked the echidna in the kitchen.

Spike came in the living room, picked Espio up and placed him on the couch. "First aid kit." He said. Yuki quickly brought it to him. Spike took his temperature. "He'll be fine." Spike said. "But just in case." He stated as he held his arm over Espio's body. Spike started saying something in another language as his whole arm turned to a red liquid. It looked like Chaos Zero's arm. His arm began to glow and in a short second it was back to normal. "He is better now." He said hopping of the couch. He looked at Yuki and smiled.

"You're papa will wake up soon." He said going into the kitchen to make tea once more.

"Arigato Spike-san!" She said happily.

After a half hour, Espio woke up to a cup of tea and Yuki wondering if he was alright.

"I'm fine." He said. He looked at Spike wearily. Something about that kid gave him the creeps.

"So," Charmy said happily. "Do you two like to play games?"

Yuki and Spike nodded. By this time, everyone had realized that Yuki was a happy bundle of joy and that Spike was very, well, silent and monotone most of the time and he really liked to make tea.

"Sweet!" Charmy said. "Which game would you like to play?" He asked opening the video game case.

"I pick!" She said coming over. She looked over the games and a wide smiled rose across her face. "This one!" She said energetically. "This will make Spike have fun and loosen up." Charmy smiled as he took the game out of the case. Yuki had picked Karaoke and DDR game. Charmy was going to enjoy seeing the little quiet boy sing.

Charmy and Mighty set up the games as Yuki and Spike drank some tea. When it was ready, Yuki lit up more then she already was as she drug Spike over there to play.

"Which one do you want to sing first?" She asked happily. Spike smiled up at her and picked "_Go Google it_" By Luka and Gakupo.

"This one!" He said with a smirk handing her the other mic.

"_Please do not ask me why"_

_All of you wants to know me I think_

"_Please do not ask me why"_

_All of you wants to know me_

To everyone's amazement, Spike was an awesome singer and so was Yuki. The funniest part was when they picked "_Honey_" by Vocaloid and had everyone dancing on the dance pad. Spike, by this time, was the loosened up and the best dancer. Yuki, however was having problems because she fell and hit the coffee table. Mighty moved it to another room for the rest of the night. Espio by this point had picked up the protective father's instinct was ready to beat the crap out of Spike when the little demon had grabbed her waist and was teaching her the steps to the dance. Knuckles was all for the idea, but Julie-su stood in their way.

"They're just having fun." Julie-su said to the protective parents. "Chill out." The two took a deep breath and chilled out. Knuckles, however, let his jaw dropped when he heard the two singing.

_If you're strong _

_You can fly_

_You can reach the other side of the rainbow_

_It's alright _

_Take your chance_

_Because there is no circumstance_

_That you can't handle_

_Sonic Booom!_

"Oh no." Espio and Knuckles said in unison. Knuckles got up and clapped his hands.

"Well would you look at the time!" Knuckles said. "We should be hitting the hay right now. Come on, kids time for bed."

"Yes!" Espio said hopping up. "Time to hit the hay!"

"Aaawww!" The two kids whined. "Do we have to?"

"Yes." Espio said quickly. "Little kids need their sleep."

"I am NOT little!" Spike said stomping his foot.

"Of course you're not Spike!" Knuckles said rustling his hair. "But even big growing boys need their sleep. I mean, how do you expect to grow?" He asked.

"You mean, when I sleep, I grow?" He asked in amazement at this revelation.

"Of course!" Knuckles said.

"We go bed now!" He said racing off to a guest room. He stopped and turned to go to the bath room. "After bath and brushing teeth." He said walking into the bathroom. "Come on Yuki!" He called her.

Yuki jumped up to the bath room like the little ninja she is. "What are we wearing when we get out?" She asked as she grabbed a towel.

Spike looked at her and then raced off to one of the rooms. Vector's room to be precise. "Vector, we're going to borrow some of your clothes." He stated as he exited the room with two t-shirts and a pair of his shorts.

Vector gave a Stop-Your-Kid look to Knuckles. Knuckles just shrugged. He went and got some better fitting clothes for the two and when he came back they were already in the tub together. Espio was having a heart attack down stairs. For an 8 year old girl, Yuki was very well developed. This made Ray's nose bleed which got him a death glare from Espio. Mighty escorted Ray to his room and laid him down there.

"I don't blame you." Mighty said in a whisper. "She's a looker." Mighty came out and looked at Knuckles and mouthed, "Do something."

Knuckles stepped in the bathroom to see them shampooing each other's hair. "What are you doing?" Knuckles asked.

"We're bathing!" Spike said in a happy voice as he grabbed a cup full of water to rinse out Yuki's hair.

"Yep!" Yuki said leaning back. "We get squeaky clean!"

"Um… you do know that you are too big to be bathing together right?" Knuckles said as he looked the two kids who were bathing each other just fine.

"We both still fit in tub." Spike stated. "Not too big."

"Okay…" Knuckles said trying to reason with the two children. "But boys and girls shouldn't bath together."

The two looked at him funny and laughed. "We bath together all the time!" Yuki stated as she washed Spike's back for him. Spike was washing the rest of himself. "I even bath with cousin Manik-san."

"Wait!" Knuckles said confused. "Cousin? Manik is your cousin?"

"Yes." She answered. "My mama is the sister of Manik's dad." She stated as Spike began to scrub her back.

Knuckles gave her a weird look and then looked at Espio down stairs whose body had jolted up at the sound of this. "I feel bad for you." Knuckles stated. They had filled everyone in on the other kids.

The two kids climbed out of the tub and dried themselves off. Knuckles handed them the clothes that would fit them. Then the two grabbed two unopened toothbrushes form the drawer and began to brush their teeth nice and clean. When they were done, Spike grabbed Yuki's arm and dragged her off to bed.

"Come on, we go to sleep now!" He said with a wide smile across his face. Yuki followed laughing all the way. This surprised everyone else, because there was obviously a red mark on her arm where Spike had grabbed her so hard. How could she withstand such pain and just laugh?

Espio stood up at this. "Hold on!" Espio said. "You two are sleeping in separate rooms."

Spike looked up at him and pouted. This sad expression was a new one for the boy.

"_What the hell?_" Espio thought. "_He was a stone statue earlier and now he's all emotional?_" Espio looked up at Knuckles who wasn't sure what to do.

Spike grabbed on to Yuki and hugged her tightly. Yuki patted the boy on the head and combed her fingers through his hair.

"Just one night?" She asked pouting as well. "Pretty please papa?" She asked being as cute and tiny as she could be.

Espio's heart sank at this and gave in. He held up his hands in defeat and the two rejoiced. "But separate beds." Espio ordered. "You two act like twins."

Spike and Yuki laughed at that joke. The two made separate beds and went to sleep instantly. Knuckles thought that was amazing.

"I always thought it took forever to get kids to go to bed." He said as him and Espio sat at the table playing checkers.

"It's because you said he would grow in his sleep." Espio stated. "I don't want to be mean, but he is a really short 9 year old. I thought he was 5 when I first saw him."

"So did I." Knuckles admitted moving a piece forward.

"He probably gets picked on a lot for it in his time." Espio stated knowingly. He jumped over Knuckles piece.

"I would want to grow taller too if I was that height." Knuckles stated moving another piece.

"If your son ever touches my daughter, I'll kill him." Espio stated moving one of his pieces. "Just thought you should know."

"I wouldn't blame you." Knuckles said understanding where Espio was coming from. "But while you were down here having a heart attack, my son was in the bath with your daughter. You should've been kicking his butt over that."

"I actually don't think your son understands much of anything." Espio stated shaking his head. "I mean, he always looks her in the face and never notices anything else. That's a good quality. I still don't want him near my daughter."

"Completely understood." Knuckles stated finally taking one of Espio's pieces.

Then the kids room, Spike jolted up from a nightmare. He looked down and noticed a puddle on his blankets. "Ben!" He yelled at himself. He looked over at Yuki, who was still sleeping, and put his hand over his mouth. He got up slowly and curled up his blankets. He tiptoed out of the room and walked to the laundry machine. He grabbed some new clothes and put them on and placed the soiled ones in the washing machine.

Knuckles came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "What are you doing?" He asked quietly. Spike jumped a foot in the air and turned to see Knuckles.

He looked at his feet and kicked the dirt. "I had bad dream." He stated simply.

Knuckles tilted his head at this statement. "What does doing laundry have to do- Oh!" Knuckles said realizing what had happened.

"No telling." Spike said. "If you do…" The boy thought for a moment and then he looked up at Knuckles. "I beats you up like you beat Mr. Sonic!" He stated simply.

"Suuurrrreee." Knuckles said crossing his arms. "Would you like some new blankets?"

"Yes please." Spike said politely.

"Is the nightly interruptions normal?" Knuckles asked Spike as he grabbed the kid some new clothes.

Spike shuffled his feet and nodded. "Please, don't tell."

"Hey," Knuckles said giving him a noggie. "Everyone has moments like that."

"Not big boys." Spike pouted.

"Even big boys have moments like this." Knuckles stated. "That's why you need to talk to someone trustworthy, like your father."

"You are my daddy." Spike pointed out. "Past daddy, but daddy, do I talk to you?"

"Sure, I'll do my best." He said giving him a noogie. "But promise you'll talk to me in your time when you get back, okay?"

"Okay!" He said happily.

"So when does this usually happen?" Knuckles asked.

"When I have a scary dream." Spike said hugging the blankets that Knuckles gave him.

"What usually happens in these scary dreams?" Knuckles asked sitting Spike on his lap.

"Scary things." Spike said covering his face with the blanket. Knuckles sighed understanding that if he kept asking him questions about this that he would just have another one.

Knuckles got up and carried Spike to the guest bed room. "Why don't you think of happy things and sleep?" Knuckles said slowly opening the door. He put Spike down and helped him make his bed very quietly. "You sleep well, okay?"

"Okay daddy!" Spike whispered happily and crawled into bed. When Knuckles left, Spike got a serious look on his face. "You're awake aren't you?" He asked the still figure on the floor beside him.

"Yeah." Yuki said removing the cover from her head. "Had another bad dream?" She asked.

"Yeah." Spike said lying down. "Don't tell, okay."

"I won't." Yuki stated. "Though you know, Ralph is supposed to be here."

"I know." Spike nodded. "You know what that means."

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Vector doesn't know he has a son at all." Spike stated. "That'll be a very funny family reunion."

"Funny?" Yuki thought aloud. "Naw, more light disastrous." She giggled.

"Yeah." Spike laughed with her. "Now go to sleep Yuki, we have a long day ahead of us."

"Oh, Spike." Yuki spoke up. "What does Ralph have to give back? I don't remember him taking anything."

"It's none of your concern Yuki." Spike said. "Now go to sleep."

Yuki curled up next to Spike. "Can I sleep with you?" She asked sweetly.

"Did you have a bad dream too?" He questioned turning over to see her.

Yuki nodded. Spike thought for a moment and sighed. "Very well." He said. "Curl up." He raised his blanket for her to crawl under it. She curled up next to him and went straight to sleep. Spike smiled at her and patted her on the head. "Night ponyo." He whispered as he went to sleep.

_**21.5.2011 Deathy: **_I finished! And I have school tomorrow and it's 10:05. Luckily I don't have a final tomorrow. I hope you guys have heard of the songs that were mentioned. But enjoy everyone! Thank Yous to my big sis, CassyG, for adding this to your fav story list. And Please READ AND REVIEW! I would love to hear what you guys are thinking!

For those, like my sister, who may want to draw a picture of these guys, here are some descriptions of my OCs. I've been drawing them too and I'll post them on Deviantart soon.

Yuki Isabel Chameleon

Eye color: Light Green

Age: 8

Fur: Pink

Hair: Purple

Yuki is a very hyper girl. She is being trained to be a ninja by her father, Espio, in her time. She usually wears a kimono and addresses everyone with Japanese honorifics. Her best friend is Spike, probably because they're constantly around each other. She likes to have fun and is great friends with, Ralph, who is another Chaotix member. She, herself, works for the Chaotix and the C.D.C. Her favorite thing to do is sing but she isn't the best dancer.

H. "Spike" Echidna

Age: 9

Eye color: Saffire Blue

Fur: Red

Spike is simply his nickname. His actual name starts with a H as reviled earlier by Melanie. Spike has lived in China with his mom for a few years, so he doesn't always speak English well and is 'relearning' it. Spike is usually very monotone around others and somewhat of a smart ass around Sonic. Spike, however, loves to sing and dance and is amazing at both. Though is absolute favorite thing to do is make homemade tea from scratch. Spike does have some connection with the Chaos Emerald and can apparently morph into some form of Chaos.


	7. AM and Manik's Night

_**Unsure of Title**_

_**Chapter 7: Manik's and AM's Night**_

_**23.5.2011 Deathy: **_Hi everybody! I'm writing very fast for this one! I'm hope you guys are enjoying this.

_**Disclaimer: **_Can you guess who AM is related to?

AM watched helplessly as her bodyguard complained about having to wait. She shook her head at him. That pale blue hedgehog was always so impatient! He was going to drive Amy insane.

"You can't go!" Amy stated for the thousandth time as she tried to eat her food.

"But, Cari!" Manik cried. "She needs to be saved!"

"And she will be!" Amy stated. "Now eat your dinner."

Manik pouted and took a bite out of food. "There. I ate." He stated. "Now can I go save Cari?"

"I'm pretty sure one bite of food isn't going to give you enough energy to take an insane evil scientist." Amy stated as she ate her dinner.

Manik rolled his eyes and began tapping his foot on the ground rapidly. "Please mom!" He begged. Manik was close to tears. "She needs help! Let me go!" He then got an idea. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Us?" Amy questioned. "Who else is going this late at night?"

The green eyed boy pointed at the black and purple bat beside him. "AM of course!" He stated happily.

AM looked at him and nodded. "I can do my best to help." She said as she took a bite out of her food. "Let's just finish dinner first." The hedgehog looked at her in shock and then gave way. He would eat his dinner.

"Fine. I'll eat dinner." He stated.

"Good. I don't have to find the funnel." Amy said in mock humor. Today had been a very long day for her and Manik wasn't making it any easier.

Manik ate at supersonic speed and finished in 5 seconds. Amy's mouth dropped as she saw Manik hop out of his seat and place his dishes in the sink. "I'm done!" He sang as he washed the dishes and put them on the drying rack. "I'm ready to go!" He called happily.

"How…" Amy stammered in surprise. "How… did…. You….?"

AM shook her head at him again and glared at him. He knew better than to do that, but he right now he didn't care. Manik waited in the living room pacing.

"He really wants to go save Cari, doesn't he?" Amy said still in shock at how fast he ate.

"Yep." AM stated eating her food. "Cari is very important. The longer she's with Nega the more peril she's in."

"I guess I see your point." Amy said nodding.

Manik was pacing so much that he was beginning to pick up speed, fast. He stopped and looked at the carpet. There was a bit of a speed mark there, but not a big one. Manik went over to the front door. "Mom, AM, I'll be wait for you guys on the porch." He called as he stepped outside and began pacing in the yard. Surely, Amy wouldn't mind treads there.

"Okay." Amy answered as she finished off her meal. AM finished hers shortly after. AM walked to the door and opened it. What she saw made her slam it shut before Amy can see.

"Ms. Rose." AM began. "It'll be chilly tonight. Shouldn't we bring jackets?"

Amy thought for a moment. "Yeah, you're right." She replied as she went to get some jackets.

While Amy was busy with this task, AM opened the door and screamed. "Manik Hedgehog!" She yelled. "What do you think you're doing?" she said standing in his pacing path. The boy was going at the speed of sound and had caused 2 tornados. Each going in opposite directions. This caused others to go outside to see the commotion. Niccole was already there watching in amazement. "You know better than this!" AM scolded the boy.

"Well forgive me for being worried!" Manik protested. "I don't see you doing anything!"

"I'm trying not to change the future too much, you idiot!" She said hitting him upside the head. "We can't afford to have any changes, remember?"

"So sorry!" Manik growled. "But one of our friends is in danger! I just can't stand around and do nothing!"

"You are such a pain!" AM yelled as she held her head as a sign of a building headache. "Why can't you just hold still for 5 stinkin' minutes?"

"Oh, I don't know?" Manik asked sarcastically. "Maybe because that's just the way I am!"

"Well stop it!" AM said stomping her foot. "You're being irresponsible!"

Manik put his hands to his head trying to nurse his own headache as Amy came out of the house to see the two about ready to hit each other. "Listen!" Manik ordered. "I'm trying my best. But we need to go save Cari! Are you coming or not, you stupid twit!"

AM clenched her fist. "Oh, I'm coming alright!" She yelled. "After I reteach you some manners!" She said punching him. "You seem to have forgotten them." Manik's body flew into a pole. When he got up from it, he glared at the girl 2 yard from him.

"You're going to regret that bat girl." He growled as he spin dashed her.

AM retaliated by throwing her hand up and chaos spearing Manik in the stomach. Before he could spin dash her, she chaos controlled out of his line of fire. Manik turned around and started throwing hammers at her. Swinging left and right, AM was able to dodge them with ease. The two would've gone on forever if it wasn't for the bullet and hammer that flew in between them.

"Stop it right now!" Amy ordered catching her hammer as it came back down.

"I would listen to him if I were you." Shadow said putting his gun back up. Manik and AM jumped down to the ground and shuffled their feet.

"Oopies." Manik said with an awkward smile. "I guess we caused a big commotion."

"A very big one." Amy said walking up to them. "What happened?"

Manik looked up at his mom and down at the ground. AM did the same thing. Manik pointed at her. "It's her fault." He said.

"It's both of our faults." AM corrected him.

Mamik sighed. "Let's talk about this later." He said. "Right now we need to get Cari!" He said walking forward. Shadow grabbed his arm.

"You're very impatient aren't you?" Shadow said. "Do you ever make time to listen to any one?"

"Get in line." Manik said waving his hands in the air. "I'll get you in after we get Cari!" He broke free of Shadow's grasp. Sonic grabbed him afterwards.

"Hey, behave and cool it." Sonic ordered.

"It's no use." AM said crossing her arms. "Once Manik gets fired up, nothing will stop him until he does what he feel like has to do. We should just get going before _it_ happens."

"What happens?" Amy asked concerned.

"Let's just go!" Manik yelled stomping his foot and flipping Sonic over his head. His voice had become raspy and his fur began to glow. "I'm tired of waiting around!" He's eyes had become a dagger shape in his sockets. His body now had claws and his teeth were extremely sharp. His quills stood on in as he began to imminent a bright yellow glow that could only be caused by the power of chaos.

"That's what." AM stated pointing at the super werehog. "He can't control is super form. Much less when he turns into it."

Everyone's jaws dropped.

_**23.5.2011 Deathy: **_I finished this! Yay! I was having a bit of writer's block for a while. And oh my, Manik's super form is a combo of a Super and Werehog? I am amazed with myself. Please read and review!

Manik Oliver "Rose" Hedgehog

Age: 7

Eye color: Green

Fur: Pale blue

Manik is a spunky boy, who loves adventure. He is, however, a bit bipolar and impatient when it comes to others. He is always over protective of his friends. Especially when he knows they are in a fragile state. He also likes to play "match maker" for his friends. Manik's weapon of choice is the piko piko hammer that his mom, Amy, gave to him. He is very fast like his dad. Manik strives to be the best freedom fighter ever, but he usually winds up in trouble and at his Uncle Shadow's boot camp. Manik can go super like Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles, but his is a mixture between super and a werehog. This is because of an event that shall be discussed later on. Manik is usually dressed in his dad's old high tops and white gloves.

Amy Maria "A.M." Hedgehog "Bat"

Age: 7

Eye color: Red (left) Blue Green (right)

Fur: Black with a red strip on her forehead

Hair: Black with Purple strips

Speices: Bat

AM is a very prim and proper young lady. She is usually accompanied by her body guard, Manik. She always tries her best to be polite and to resolve problems quickly. She can use Chaos Spear, Chaos Control, and several other chaos related attacks. As stated by Dr. Quack, AM has a very strange DNA pattern. AM likes nature and loves to go for walks outside. She is very understanding and can grasp situations quickly. And though Manik is her body guard, AM usually babysits him. AM does have a super form of her own, but it is unknown what it looks like.


	8. Anti & Cari's Night

_**Unsure of Title **_

_**Chapter 8: Anti's and Cari's Night**_

_**25.5.2011 Deathy: **_It's been a couple of days since I wrote for this story. And I need to finish _Old Friends_and _Reunion_ up as well. I'll try to get back to those shortly. I've actually been hitting some writer's block lately, so I'm terribly sorry about that. Writing _Omega has the Flu _really helped loosen me up from that. So without further a do, I present to you Chapter 8!

_**Disclaimer: **_Writing Tip #2: When you reach a writing block wall and you don't know what to do, stop and take a break to gather your ideas and then use your pen and/or pencil to hammer through it like Amy's Piko hammer.

Anti slowly walked through the portal to the anti-zone. Miles practically had to drag him through it. Patch stood close to Miles's left side as Anti hugged Miles's right leg so tight that Miles's was amazed blood was even circulating through it.

"Come on." Miles said as he walked through the front door of the eerie dark castle. "It's not that bad."

Anti must not have found comfort in this because he hung to Miles for dear life still.

"I think he ez a wimp." Patch stated crossing his arms. "Zhall I zhowz him what happenz to wimpz?" Patch gave Anti an evil grin. Anti just stared at Patch for a moment. However, instead of flinching and bawling, the kid stared with a blank expression.

"_That's unsual._" Miles thought. Then to his utter amazement and shock, Anti fell to the ground. "Anti!" Miles yelled, 100 percent sure that Patch had scared the boy into a crying fit.

However, the hallways of the castle were filled with Anti laughing to death. The rest of the submission squad appeared at this. Princess Alicia came running from the training room and Boomer came running from the science lab.

"Who's that?" Alicia asked as Anti finally calmed down.

"Thiz ez why Tailz-prime called uz." Patch stated. "He ez from thez future."

"Oh." Alicia said remembering it now. "Well, why is he here?"

"They gave him to us to babysit." Miles stated. Anti looked up at him and smiled. "Apparently he's from our zone."

"Really?" Boomer said picking Anti up. He began analyzing him. When it was done, his regular eye grew big and he put the small two tailed yellow fox down in a hurry.

"Is there something wrong?" Miles asked recognizing Boomer's shocked mode.

Boomer looked at the 13 year old fox and then at the 6 year old one. They looked just alike. It was scary. "Nothing we can't already infer." He stated.

"That being?" Alicia asked crossing her arms.

Boomer looked over at her and then placed the boy beside their leader. "Tell me what you see?" He stated. Alicia's jaw dropped slightly.

"Someone tell me what's going on?" Miles said crossing his arms. Anti looked at Boomer. The little boy caught on to the game. Anti observed Miles posture for a moment and then took the same pose as him. This confirmed what Boomer and Alicia where thinking, as well as make Patch begin to laugh. As Miles went to scold the coyote, Anti stopped the mockery act.

"Satisfied?" He asked Boomer politely.

Boomer nodded. "Miles?" He asked calling the fox's attention.

"What is it, Boomer?" Miles asked. He was tired of the weird behavior.

"This kid is related to you isn't he?" Boomer asked without missing a beat.

Miles nodded.

"He's a cute kid." Boomer stated patting him on the head. "Try not to mess him up too bad." Anti laughed at this. Boomer went back to his room. "It's late. I'm going to sleep. Miles be a good daddy."

Miles crossed his arms and glared at the retreating walrus. "Geez!" Miles said sarcastically. "It almost sounds like you don't trust me to be a good parent."

"Well, who would?" Patch mused.

"Who would trust Patch to be a good father either?" Anti said with some venom that surprise Miles. "I'm defending you." He stated as he looked around. "The castle is not as scary as I thought it would be." He stated as he began to walk down a hall. "May I explore it?"

"Why would you want to explore the castle?" Miles asked in confusion.

"I'm never been here before." He stated shyly. "And since we can't go help Cari 'til tomorrow, I thought I would do something interesting."

"How about rest?" Miles mused as he followed the boy. "Like the good ole' doctor told you too?"

Anti looked up at him and smiled and broad smile. "I'm too restless to rest." He said sweetly. "Daddy." He added just to make Miles flinch. The fox wasn't used to being called that and he probably never will be use to it.

Anti walked down the hall and came across and half crumbled door. "What's behind this?" He asked as he reached out to open it.

Miles grabbed his hand in an instant. "You can't go there!" Miles ordered.

"Why not?" Anti asked looking up at him with big round baby blue eyes. This made Miles heart wrench.

"Because, it's very dangerous." Miles stated slowly.

Anti tilted his head and thought for a moment. "But daddy." He pleaded. "You're here. I'll be perfectly fine."

This complete and utter trust that Anti was offering to Miles was like a forbidden apple. Nothing good would come of taking it. Miles knew it. Anti knew it. But Miles was about to fall and take the apple anyway. Until Patch tapped him on the back of the head.

"You can't go inz therez." Patch stated. "It's too dangerous. Even for your father."

Anti looked up at Patch and nodded. "Okay." He stated. "Where can I explore that's safe for daddy and me?" He asked.

"The kitchen for dinner." Patch stated. "You need to eat something."

Miles felt like an idiot for the next few minutes as they walked quietly down the hall. Patch pulled out a chair for Anti to sit in. The little boy hopped up in it with joy.

"What would you like for dinner?" Patch asked. Anti looked up at him in shock. "What?" Patch asked the little boy.

"Who are you and what have you done with Patch?" Anti asked staring Patch straight in the eye.

"I'm Patch." He replied. "I havez done nothzingz withz myself."

Anti tilted his head and looked around. He then looked up at Miles. He took a deep breath. He looked at Patch. "Something edible and yummy, please." He said kindly.

Patch set to work on something edible and yummy as Miles sat down beside Anti. The silence was driving Miles crazy. He wanted to strike up a conversation, but couldn't think of anything.

"So how are you?" He asked the causal question.

"Good." Anti said staring at the wall.

Miles was stumped yet again. He would ask 'what's up?' but he already knew. He thought again for a moment. "Do you like it here?" He asked.

Anti looked up at Miles and tilted his head. "It's okay." He answered staring at his past father. The boy was coming out of his shell and Miles was being put in one.

Miles thought for another moment. "What's it like where you come from?" He asked. Surely that was something to talk about.

Anti finally got what was up and started laughing. "I'm sorry." He said. "It's the same old, same old to me." He stated. "But to you right now, it's very different."

"So, what do I do in your time?" He asked.

Anti looked up at him and shrugged. "The usual." He stated with a sad sigh. "Invent. Invent. Invent. And throw wrenches at those who annoy you."

"Okay." Miles said with a nod. That sounded like him. "What about…" he thought for a moment and then decided to ask a question he would soon regret. "Your mom? Surely, she's worried about you being so far away from home."

Anti froze and then curled up in his seat. He stared off into another word that Miles couldn't even begin to imagine. Anti began to rock in his seat and say something that was too low for Miles to hear. Forming tears started to fill up the boys eyes as he began staring at the floor.

Miles didn't like this reaction. He reached over slowly and tapped the small fox on the shoulder. Miles fell back in his chair and hit the ground hard as Anti began screaming and fell the other way. Patch, Boomer, and Alicia came running in.

"What's going on?" Alicia asked as she pulled a shocked Miles off the ground. "What's wrong with your kid?"

"I don't know?" Miles yelled back after a moment as Anti curled up into a screaming ball. Patch tried to get him to curl out, but to no avail. Boomer tried the same thing, but he got no where. Miles was in too much shock to do anything to help his poor distressed boy. Alicia wasn't even sure what to do at all as she tried to calm down the non-moving and possibly non-breathing Miles Prower.

Just then Rosy Rascal decided to come in. "Hello!" the insane hedgehog called. She walked into the kitchen with two big paper bags of groceries. "What on Moebius is going on?" She asked as she saw the chaos and stunned Miles. She inferred that it had something to do with the yellow fur ball in the corner that Boomer and Patch were messing with. Rosy swung her hammer at them. "What. Is. Going. On." She said trying to resist her urge to squish them. Patch and Boomer froze and pointed to the screaming fur ball. Rosy went over and picked up the fur ball.

"Hey." Rosy called sweetly putting down her hammer. "I'm not going to squish you. I'm not in the mood to. Now come on out." She called as the screaming stopped. Rosy petted the yellow fur softly. Anti began to curl out of his ball and looked up with red eyes and tear stained fur at Rosy. "There. There." She cooed. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Anti wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. "I remembered something scary." He stated as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Really?" Rosy asked. "Well, why don't you think of something not scary for a while. You gave everyone a heart attack." She said nodding over to Miles who was still stunned. Rosy put Anti down and ruffled his hair. "Now I'm going to eat something and take my meds. Would you like some soup?"

Anti thought for a moment. "Patch is making dinner tonight." He said pointing at the coyote. "Can we let him cook and we play game?" he asked sweetly grabbing on to her arm. This boy wasn't letting Rosy go. Rosy nodded in agreement. "Okay. Which game do you want to play?"

Anti thought for a moment. "Yatzee!" He chimed happily. Rosy nodded and place Anti up right in his seat.

"Okay." She stated. "I'll go put the food up and get the game. Then I'll be right back. Don't run off."

Anti nodded. "I won't!" He said as he let his legs dangle off the side of the chair as if he wasn't bawling a few minutes before. Alicia set Miles down in his seat and tried to bring him back to reality. She was getting no where with him. Boomer tried too, since Patch was in the kitchen cooking for everyone now. Anti noticed this and reached over and tugged on Miles's sleeve. "Daddy?" He asked sounding worried. "What's wrong?"

At the sound of Anti's non-screaming voice, Miles eyes flickered and his brain began to function again. "Oh, hey, what happened?" He asked as he rubbed his aching head.

"We're not really sure." Alicia said sitting down across from him. Boomer sat beside the fox.

"We came in and saw Junior crying and you were in a state of shock so we couldn't figure out what was up." Boomer stated. "Care to tell us what happened?" He asked looking at the little fox, who just gave a weak smile and shrugged.

Miles looked over at Anti too. "What happened?" He asked him.

"I remember something scary." Anti said shyly fiddling with his fingers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that again."

"You've done that before?" Miles said feeling more worried.

Anti looked up at him and then down at his hands. He remained silent until Rosey came back with the Yatzee.

"Hi Rosy." Miles said. "When did you get here?"

Rosy looked at him with shock and shook her head. "I came in with food and everyone was going bonkers and you were apparently too stunned to realize." She set up the board and handed Anti the cup with the dice. "Who are you anyway?" She asked the little boy.

"I'm Anti!" He said happily grabbing the cup.

"Why do you look so much like Miles?" She asked. "Are you a cousin we never hear about?"

Anti laughed and shook his head. "Nega kidnapped me and some others from the future. Since I'm from this zone, the primes sent me here to spend the night." He explained.

"But why do you and Miles look so much alike?" She asked. "You look so similar that you could be his kid."

Anti looked up at Rosy and gave an embarrassed smiled. He then looked at the cup as Rosy finally pieced together everything about Anti in her head. Anti held up the cup to her. "Can you tell me how to play this game?" He asked sweetly. "I forget."

"Oh of course!" Rosy said getting over her shock. She pulled out a rule book and explained the game to the little fox. "Okay! Now let's play!" She said happily. "You go first and we'll go counter clockwise around the table."

"Okay!" Anti said as he made his roll. After his turn, all six of the die for put back in the cup and handed to Miles. Miles was reluctant to play at first but gave in to his son's pleading eyes. He did his turned and handed the reloaded cup to Boomer. They went around with the game until Patch came out with dinner and said they would have to continue after dinner.

Patch had made stake and mashed potatoes. Patch was a great cook and Anti really loved the crazy French man's cooking.

In a dark, eerie, metallic place, Cari sat curled up in a corner. She listened closely to the sounds of others. She could hear Nega plotting things with _HIM_. They had even called on Eggman to help in their plans. She didn't want to be there or anywhere near them. She was relieved, however, to hear that her friends were all still alive and safe with the Sonic and Freedom Fighters of this time. She fiddled with her shoes and found a wrench. "_The most useful tool._" She thought to herself the phrase that her father always said. She looked around in paranoia and began to slowly and quietly go to work.

After dinner, Miles went to look through his old clothes for pjs for Anti. Miles was very disappointed in himself that all he found from his old days were, well, nothing. He was able to find an old leather jacket and shades though. Miles stared at it in grotesque. "What on Moebius was wrong with me back then?" He asked himself as he hung the leather jacket back up. "I don't even like leather." He stated walking away. "Plus it looks terrible on me!" Just then Rosy came around the corner.

"Hello Miles." She said. "Why are you talking to yourself?"

"I'm trying to find pjs for Anti." Miles stated. "So far I found something that needs to be thrown away and burnt." He gestured to the jacket in the closet. Rosy looked over at it and giggled. She went over and picked it up.

"I remember this!" She said. "Why would you want to throw it away?" she asked.

"It needs to be tossed, shredded, and burnt." Miles said crossing his arms.

Rosy held it up to him. "But it looked so nice on you!" She said with a smile.

"Those meds we have you on must have messed up your memory." Miles stated.

Rosy shook her head. "But you used to wear this all the time!" Rosy said. "It was your favorite thing in the world to wear when you went out with Scourge to cause mayhem." Rosy stated.

Miles cringed at the green hedgehog's name. "Scourge is a jerk and I would rather not be reminded of him." Miles growled. "Now, go toss that thing in a garbage can for me."

Rosy laughed at this. "But it always looked so great on you!" She insisted. "Try it on right now, I bet it still looks great on you!"

Miles swatted the black jacket away as Rosy tried to put it on him. "It does not!" Miles insisted as he fled from Rosy's grasp.

"Oh, come on!" Rosy said stomping her foot. "You're a guy. What do you know about what looks good on you or not?"

Miles stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Rosy. When walked up and stood a few inches away from her with his arms cross. "Don't try me, Rosy." The fox hissed. "You and I both know that if you get on my bad side I'll send you to live in a physic ward for the rest of your life. And it won't matter how much medication you're on. You'll never truly be stable."

Rosy glared up at the fox. "Really? And why do you let me stay now Miles?" She asked in a cutesy voice.

"Pity." Miles stated simply. Rosy looked up at him and smiled.

"At least you're being truthful!" She sang. "The others stand a good three feet away and fake smiles to me every time I see them. Put not you!" She stated hugging the two tailed fox. "You come right up to me and say your dislike to my face!"

Miles looked at the pink hedgehog in shock. He was threatening to throw her in a physic ward and instead of her trying to kill him, she hugs him. Come to think of it, that's how it normally went between them. He would try to pick a fight with her and she would just hug him. _"Why does she always do that?_" he thought to himself. After she went crazy from the Special Ring, he didn't dare try again. This was the first time in ages that he had tried to test her temper and make her fight him, but he got a hug instead. "_A bone crushing hug!_" Miles noted as he fought to breath. He grabbed Rosy's arms and tried to pry them off of his body so that he could breath.

Rosy noticed this and glance up at the now purplish blue fox. "Oh!" She said releasing him. "I'm sorry Miles." As Miles tried to gather his breath he fell forward on to Rosy's body. "Are you okay?" She asked sounding worried.

As Miles finally got some air into him, he stood up straight and looked Rosy in the eye. "Why do you always hug me?" He asked seriously. Rosy looked up at Miles in shock at this question. Her shocked then turned into a puzzled look as she realized he was serious. She then looked down at the ground.

"I don't knows." She answered with a shrug.

"You don't know?" Miles questioned. "You want to squish everything in sight, yet you hug me every time I pick a fight with you. And you don't even know why?" Miles's voice began to rise as he grabbed Rosy's shoulder and shook her. "How can you say that you have no clue why you do things?"

Rosy looked up at Miles as he stopped shaking her. "You've been trying to pick a fight with me?" She said with disbelief.

"Yes." Miles answered. "And every time I do, you wind up hugging me." He crossed his arms and glared at her. "Now why is that?"

Rosy tilted her head. She thought for a moment. "I'll tell you if you tell me why you try to pick a fight with me." She stated simply.

Miles thought for a moment and then realized that he wasn't sure why he would always pick fights with her. He bit his lip and frustration. Rosy smiled knowing he didn't know either. She reached out and hugged him again while he was too distracted to care. She put the black leather jacket on him.

"Wow there's something even you don't know Miles? That's shocking." She said letting go of him. "But that jacket still looks great on you!" She pointed out. Miles glared at the pink hedgehog and then at his body.

"I really don't like you right now." He growled. Rosy crossed her arms.

"You mean hate." Rosy stated. "You mean you hate me."

"Aw!" Miles said catching on to the game. "You just want to hear someone say that they hate you." Miles said leaning down so he could be eye to eye with Rosy. She had gotten shorter. "_When had she gotten shorter?_" He thought to himself. "Is that all you ever want to hear? People saying that they hate you?" He asked with a knowing smirk

"Maybe." Rosy said admiring Miles in the jacket. "You still look good in the jacket." She emphasized her earlier point. Miles rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't. You're just still crazy." He stated taking off the jacket. It was also too small for him. How on Moebius did she get it on him? Rosy pouted as he took it off. "Here." He said placing the jacket on her shoulders. "You can keep it. As long as I don't have to lay my eyes on it." Rosy looked up at Miles with shock. Her mouth opened and she tried to form words but nothing came out of her mouth. Miles laughed at this, despite himself. "What you can't think of anything to say Rosy?" He asked. Rosy looked down at the floor. Miles was enjoying this game. "Hey come on, Rosy! Are you going to try to squish me with your hammer? Come on, Rosy! Say something." Miles reached over and grab her shoulder. He then realized that she was burning up. "Whoa!" He said realizing her temperature had sky rocketed and jumping back a foot. "You're burning up, Rosy!" He said grabbing her. "You need to lie down. I'll take you to the hospital wing." He said picking her up. Rosy shook her head and hit his arm.

"I'm fine." She insisted. "Put me down."

"No you're not!" Miles said carrying her to the hospital wing.

"Yes I am!" Rosy said hitting his arm again, very hard.

"Ow…" Escaped Miles as he tried his best not to drop her. "Fine. I'll put you down and let you go if you look me in the eyes and say that you're okay." Miles stated glaring down at the hedgehog. "Well?"

Rosy took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I'm fine." She stated. "Now put me down."

Miles did as they had agreed. "If you're fine, then why is your face red?" he questioned.

"It's not red." Rosy stated. "It's just very warm." Miles crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Where is Anti?" Rosy asked before Miles could say anything else to her. "Should you be making sure he stays out of trouble?"

"He's fine. He's taking a shower." Miles said. "He won't wonder off. Now." He said grabbing Rosy's arm so she couldn't run. "You and I know that you're not fine. Let's go to the Hospital wing and take your temperature and then I'll let you go do what-ever it is you want to do."

Rosy looked up at him and glared. "I'm fine. I don't want to go to the hospital wing."

"Too bad." Miles growled.

"Daddy!" Anti called coming around the corner. "I borrowed some of your clothes and a belt. I hope you don't mind." He said happily. He then saw Miles and Rosy in a glare off. "Oh, Hello Miss Rosy!" Anti said walking up to them. He grabbed Miles hand and removed it from Rosy's arm. "What game are you guys playing?" He asked innocently. "Can I play too?"

"No." Miles answered calming down. "We're having an argument." He corrected.

"Oh." Anti said simply standing in between them. "Am I supposed to leave and go somewhere else now?" He asked with big round eyes.

"No." Miles said shaking his head.

"It's late." Rosy stated. "Why don't you go to bed and have your daddy read you a bedtime story." She said to the little boy. "I'm going to go to bed myself. Good night." She said as she turned to leave, but Anti grabbed her arm. She looked back and saw a little boy hugging her midsection.

"Good night!" Anti said happily. Miles gave the boy a strange looked and then grabbed his hand.

"Time for bed." He stated as he walked Anti to his room.

Later on as Anti was sitting up in Miles's bed, Miles was trying to find a child appropriate book to read to him. He was very unprepared. There wasn't a single children's book in his room.

"Daddy?" Anti asked looked at the yellow fox by the book shelf.

"Yes?" Miles asked skimming the titles of the books once again.

"You don't have to read me a story out of a book." Anti sated. "You can just make one up."

Miles looked back at Anti and sat on his bed beside him. "I don't know any good stories." Miles said ruffling his hair.

"I know." Anti said with a smile. "You're not good at reading them either." He laughed. "So please spare me."

Miles looked at the boy in shock. "Hey! That's mean!" He stated.

Anti laughed again and laid down in bed. "It may be mean, but it's the truth." He stated.

Miles crossed his arms and glared at his son. "Aren't we a bit blunt?" He asked.

"It's one of the many good qualities that I got from you!" Anti said cuddling under the blankets. "Now daddy needs to go to sleep too!" He stated glancing from Miles to the empty spot in his bed. Miles shrugged. The kid was right. He needed to sleep. Miles climbed in bed and tucked Anti in some more before turning off the lap light.

"Good night, Anti." Miles said as he saw a happily sleeping yellow two tailed fox.

A few minutes later, Anti awoke form a nightmare and looked around. It was dark and Miles was still asleep. Anti took a deep breath and laid back down. "I miss mama." He said aloud. "_I'm very surprised though._" He thought. "_Mommy is already on her medication at this time. And the Special ring's effect is already wearing off too. She's shorter then dad already._" Anti giggled to himself. He then cuddled up to Miles again and tried to get to sleep. It wasn't working. He was way too restless.

"What's wrong?" Miles asked opening his eyelid slightly. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah." Anti admitted cuddling closer to Miles. "Now I can't sleep."

"Too restless to sleep?" Miles asked as he propped his head on his hand. Anti nodded. "I know what you need." Miles said getting up.

"What's that?" Anti asked.

"Old cartoons!" Miles said knowingly. "There are some DVDs of Scooby-Doo down stairs. We'll go get some and be right back." Anti got up and crawled out of bed and followed Miles to the room with the DVDs. He picked up a few and they went back to his rooms. Miles popped in the first disc and at the sound of _'Scooby-dooby-doo where are you?'_ Anti went to sleep. Miles tucked the kid in and went to sleep as the DVD continued to play.

_**25.5.2011 Deathy: **_This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I just thought I would let you know. If you can guess Anti's parents, Bravo to you! The winner shall receive a cookie. Thank you CASSYG for adding this to your story alert list. I love you tons big sis. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Julius "Anti" Prower

Age: 6

Eye color: Blue

Fur: yellow

Anti is a shy kid naturally. He looks like a mini version of his dad, Miles. He likes to be careful and is very sensitive. Anti, however, does exhibit good leadership skills as seen when he stopped Manic and Melanie from fighting. Anti is cunning and knows how to work things into his favor, a talent he got from his dad. Anti, however, isn't well. He was badly injured and is now very weak. Some of the shyness and whimpering we see is due from the shock of what happened to him and his family. Anti usually wears a shirt like his dad's though it doesn't have the spikes on the wrist. Anti's is best friends with Manik and Melanie. So he is usually the one sent to break apart their scuffles.

Caramel Apple Prower Aka "Cari"

Age: 6

Eye color: Blue

Fur: Braun and Orange

Hair color: Red

Cari is a bright, intelligent little girl. She is a bunny rabbit. She is great with tools and tinkering. No of her friends knew that she had gotten herself inside the inner works of Nega's containment unit. She is usually very sweet and polite. All of her friends cherish her and don't want her in any danger. Cari usually wears a sundress or overalls.


	9. Black Angel saves White Angel

_**Unsure of Title**_

_**Chapter 9: Black Angel saves the White Angel**_

_**26.5.2011 Deathy: **_It's like 9:52 am and I'm writing this. Plus I have finals today! Why am I not studying and not at school? Well simple, I don't have to be at school until 11am! Sweet, non? I love you guys tons! Thank you CassyG for always giving feedback. Plus, I have a special surprise for you in Chapter 11! Please READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!

_**Disclaimer: **_I'm running on two blueberry poptarts, and some water. I've been up since 5 am. Will I crash?

Super Manik stood tall beside the shocked and confused Sonic. To his other side was the ultimate life form, who at this point was trying to stay calm. He was failing at it. AM rolled her eyes at this and then chuckled.

"We had best be going." AM stated. "We'll need to call the others." She said as she looked at Niccole. "Please call them for us."

Manik looked at her. "Who's getting Anti?" He asked in a raspy voice. "It'll take too much energy for her to call and bring him here."

"That's what I'm for." She stated as she grabbed Shadow's hand. "Did you really think you were my body guard because I couldn't do anything?"

"No." Manik answered with a smirk. "I thought it was because you couldn't control the power of chaos like you know who."

"That's why I'm taking Shadow." AM stated. "You take Sonic and the others to Nega's base. Shadow and I will retrieve Anti and meet you there."

"Sounds like a plan." Manik nodded. "Shadow, I relieve my body guard duties to you for the moment. See you at Nega's base." He turned to Sonic and Tails. "Get the planes up pronto. I want to be at Nega's before next week."

AM smiled and smirk. Shadow looked very confused. Before he had a chance to speak against this, AM called, "Chaos Control!" The two were engulfed in a bright purple light. In the next moment, they were standing in Moebuis in the living room.

"Good morning!" She called as everyone came in at the sound of the loud thud Shadow had made when he impacted the table and broke it. AM stood poised on the other coffee table.

"What is the meaning of this!" Miles asked as he entered.

"We are in need of Anti." AM stated simply. "We are going to retrieve Cari right now. You are more than welcome to accompany us."

Anti lit up. "Finally!" He said. "I was wondering how long it would take Manik to snap and order the let's go order." AM giggled at this.

"I am amazed that he lasted so long, but then again, we were arguing most of the night away." She stated simply.

Anti turned to Miles and smiled. "Let's go everyone!" He said crossing his arms. "Time is of the essence and the quicker this is done, the quicker we can come back to live our lives."

Miles was totally shocked by the authority in Anti's voice. Miles just nodded. "Let's get this over with." He said shaking his head.

Anti smiled a bigger smile and turned to AM. "Can you handle all of us?" He asked sweetly.

AM nodded. "That's why I brought my papa." She whispered back to him. The two laughed. "Come on Shadow!" She called to the still shocked hedgehog. "Let's go!"

Shadow nodded and chaos controlled them back to Mobius and right onto Antoine's plane. The St. Johns were inside and Miles and Anti had to fly everyone inside it.

"I'm sorry about landing on your plane." AM apologized.

"As am I." Anti said with a bow. "Are we heading to Nega's base?" He asked the coyote pilot.

"Qui." Antoine answered.

"Okay. Explain exactly what's going on." Miles ordered his son. Anti opened his mouth to answer but the wind was completely knocked out of him by a hyper girl who only woke up a mere 7 minutes ago.

"Anti!" the black and white skunk with a cat tails squealed. "How are you?"

"I'm… okay…" Anti said as he plied his face form the floor. "It's nice to hear your voice so loudly in the morning Melanie." He said turning over to see her. "Now…Please get off of…me." He stammered.

"Oh, of course!" She said hopping off of him. She handed him her hand and helped him up to his feet.

"Anti, who is this?" Miles asked glaring at the little girl who was waaaaaay to hyper in everyone's opinion.

"This?" Anti said pointing to Melanie. "She is a very good friend of mine." Anti stated simply. "Her name is Melanie St. John." He introduced the girl. "Melanie, this is Miles Prower."

"'ello sir!" She said with a curtsy. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Miles said crossing his arms.

Anti stood still and thought for a moment. "Why don't you talk strategies with Ms. Sally over there?" He suggested. "I'm thirsty. Do you have any water on this plane?" He asked Melanie who was jumping up and down with joy.

"Uh-huh!" She said. "This way!" She said taking him by the hand leading him to the fridge in the corner. Anti smiled at her as she nearly ripped his arm from his socket.

"Did you drink coffee this morning?" Anti asked sweetly.

"Yep!" She said with a smile. "I took a sip of daddy's. It's very yummy!"

"That's nice to know." AM nodded as she followed the two. Anti got his water as Melanie stood with a broad smile on her face.

"Thank you Melanie!" Anti said patting her on the back. "Would you like some water too?" Melanie nodded as she grabbed a little plastic cup. Once it was filled with water, he realized that she was so caffeinated that she could hold the cup still and dropped it on the floor.

"O' noes!" She cried in a cute voice that made Anti giggle.

"It's okay." He comforted her. He held up his cup full of water to her mouth. "Here, I'll hold the cup for you. Say ah." Melanie sipped out of it happily. "There. That's a lot better now isn't it?"

"Yes." Melanie said with a slight blush as Anti grabbed a banana off the counter and grabbed Melanie's hand.

"We should get some food in you. Have you had breakfast yet?" Anti asked as he sat down. Melanie shook her head no. Anti smiled at her. "Well get up here, and I'll feed you." He said patting his hand on his leg. Melanie hopped up in his lap happily as Geoffrey St. John began to choke on his coffee and Miles's jaw dropped and watched in confusion at his boy's actions. AM rolled her eyes and smirked. Anti peeled the banana and took a test bite. "It's still good." He held it up to the skunk girl's mouth. "Say ah." The little fox said in what sounded like a seductive tone. Melanie gladly took a bite and waited for him to take his.

Geoffrey clenched his fist and looked at his wife. "Please, let me kill 'im." He begged her.

"He's a little kid." Hershey said grabbing his hand and patting it. "He doesn't mean any harm."

"I still want to kill 'im." Geoffrey growled.

"Too bad." Hershey said gripping his hand tightly. "You can't kill him."

Sally looked at Miles in shock. "What have you been teaching him?" Sally asked the older fox.

"Not that!" Miles stated in confusion. "We taught him how to play Yatzee and I let him watch Scooby-Doo. I don't know where he learned that that was acceptable."

"It ez true." Patch confirmed Miles story.

AM sat next to the young two tailed fox and skunk girl with a cat tail. "You do know it's not proper to have a girl in your lap, don't you Anti?" She asked in a whisper.

"I'm aware. But someone needs to make sure that Melanie eats." Anti said wrapping his arm around the girl's waist. Geoffrey tried to get up and beat him then, but Hershey held him down.

"It's nice to see that you're getting to your old self again. And possibly a bit 'cockier', if you know what I mean." AM teased with a giant smile.

"Are you insinuating something, AM?" Anti asked leaning his head onto Melanie's body. His tone very seductive as ever. AM smiled at him and shook her head.

"Be careful Melanie." AM warned. "You're in the arms of a maniac."

"I'm aware." Melanie said happily. "It doesn't bother me at all." She stated leaning his shoulder. "Plus he's so fluffy and warm! Like a nice pillow or blanket!" She began to cuddle him. Anti blushed like there was no tomorrow. Geoffrey gripped his chest at his incoming heart attack.

AM raised an eyebrow and smirked. "It makes him very shy again too." She noted.

"Melanie?" Anti said shyly looking at the ground. "That tickles. Please stop it."

"Oh." Melanie said with a sad face. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Anti stated. "This isn't the time nor place for that. Plus, I like breathing." He stated shyly tilting his head in Geoffrey's direction.

Melanie nodded in understanding.

In the future, Silver the hedgehog laid in a hospital bed. Nega had gotten him good. The white hedgehog laid in some kind of comma. A Skunk with blue eyes stared down at him in pity.

"You poor bloke." He stated. "Don't you worry. We'll get the kids back safe and sound."

A chipmunk stood beside him. "Zee preparations are ready." He stated with a French accent. The skunk nodded to him.

"Very good." He turned to the figure sitting beside Silver. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"If you don't think you can do it, we can always find someone else."

"No. I'm ready." The black hedgehog said still staring at Silver. "I can use the power of chaos very well. Chronos control should be no different." He reached over into Silver's pocket and grabbed his yellow chronos emerald. "Let's get them back." He said holding it close to his chest.

"All right. Let's go!" the skunk said as he marched out of the room humming '_Chim-chim- Chimney_' from Marry Poppins.

The hedgehog looked at the chipmunk in confusion. The chipmunk just shrugged. The hedgehog nodded and the two followed the skunk.

They reached Nega's base at about 6:00 am. Manik stood on the X-Tornado's wing still in his super form. Sonic stood on the other one watching the boy carefully. The Chaotix were following in a spare plane that they amazingly had lying around. Julie-Su and Vector were piloting it as they argued greatly.

As soon as Nega's base came into view, Manik hopped up and down. "Finally!" He yelled. "Time to juice!" he yelled as he took aim at the base.

"Manik, what are you planning on doing?" Amy asked him as he went to the back of the tornado and ran up to the front, jumped off, and spin dashed towards Nega's base. "Manik!" Amy yelled freaking out. Sonic had to grab Amy before the girl could follow her kid off the plane and went _KER-SPLAT!_ on the ground below.

"Calm down Amy!" Sonic said as he picked her up and placed her in the seat behind Tails. "Listen, he's going to be okay." Sonic said trying to calm her down. Tails just gave him a look of '_I-so-hope-you're-right_'.

"But… he just jumped off a moving plane!" Amy pointed out.

"Yeah." Sonic nodded closing the glass shield. "I've done that several times, Amy. I'll go get him and make sure he's okay. You just get in when Tails lands." Sonic stressed the landing part for the pink hedgehog. He then spin dashed off of the plane and in the direction that Manik had went.

Spike saw this and turned to his dad. They were going to need help quick. Spike walked up to the piloting area with Vector and Julie-Su. From there, Spike spotted a good landing spot. He motioned for Yuki to come in by sitting on the ground and tapping on the floor. Of course this got Julie-Su's and Vector's attention as well.

"What are you doing up here?" Julie-Su asked.

Spike looked up at her. "I wanted to see a better view of what's outside." He stated simply standing up.

"How can you see anything from all the way down there?" Vector asked and then looked at the kid to see him glaring up at him.

"I'm aware that I'm very short, Uncle Vector." Spike said looking at the ground. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes. "There's no reason to rub it in." Of all the people to make fun of his height, it had to be Vector.

Yuki came in at this moment and lean up against the door frame and looked at the scene. She sighed and came in.

"What's going on?" She asked sweetly.

"We're piloting." Julie-Su stated going back to her work.

Yuki put her hands on her waist. She looked out the window and saw the landing spot. She went and grabbed Spike and led him to the window. "Where is it?" She asked in a whisper making sure of the location.

"There." Spike whispered back point to the spot she had seen earlier.

"That's perfect!" She whispered back. Spike nodded and stepped beside Vector. Yuki went beside Julie-Su.

"We're there right?" Yuki asked sweetly. "Why aren't we landing?"

"Because, we haven't found a place to land yet." Julie-Su answered the annoying chameleon.

"Then allow us to help you!" she said happily giving the signal. She grabbed the steering wheel that Julie-Su was holding as Spike grabbed Vector's.

"Hey!" Julie-Su and Vector screamed in unison.

"We're helping." Yuki stated as she led them to the landing area.

"So stop whining!" Spike said as he held up his end.

The two kids landed nice and easy on the landing area. Tails and Antoine saw this and followed them. When everyone had landed, the kids let go of the stirring wheel and went out to meet the others.

"Anyone got a plane?" Spike asked as he looked at Anti.

"Here's my plan." The two tailed fox stated. "Part one: Break into the base. Check! Part two: Find Cari and get her. Part three: Get out of here. And while we're at it, damage anything that you can."

"I like that plan." Spike said rubbing his hands together. "Where to first?"

"Yo! Authority figures!" Melanie called from their circle. "What are we blowing up first?"

Geoffrey looked at his little girl in shock. "Are we sure this is safe for you guys?"

The kids exchanged looks. "Well, let's see. Manik's gone super. We're with you guys. So I guess we're okay." AM stated.

Spike got an idea and clapped his hands. "All we need here is a tracker." He stated. "Someone who's good at finding all sorts of treasures."

"Who are we following?" Anti said counting all the treasure hunters. They had Knuckles, Rouge, Julie-Su, Shadow, Spike, and AM.

"Miss Rouge!" Spike called walking up to her. "I need your permission for something."

"What?" Rouge asked becoming skeptical of the little boy.

"Would it be all right if I heightened the level of chaos energy so that your daughter can track down our friend Cari." He asked in a single breath.

Everyone except the kids gave the boy a weird look.

"Sure." Rouge stated thinking the boy was insane. "But I don't have a kid."

"Yes you do." Spike stated turning back to the others. "AM you're up!" He said as a ball of chaos energy formed in his hands.

AM stepped forward. "Sure thing." AM said. "But leave my past family out of this."

"Sorry, but if something bad happens, I don't want the blame to fall squarely on my shoulders." He stated.

AM rolled her eyes as Spike tossed a volleyball size ball of chaos energy her way. She caught it and it absorbed into her body. Her lit up with a purple aurora. She pointed down a corridor that had a lock door. "That way." She stated.

Melanie grabbed her crossbow that she had stole back earlier out of her boot. "Let's rock and roll!" She said loading it with an explosive arrow. She took aim and blew it up. "Come one everyone. Follow Miss AM to Cari."

"And cause and much damage to the base as you want." Anti said following Melanie. "That should be really fun and easy for Patch and Rosy."

Everyone chased down the kids. Geoffrey was right. They're demons. Shadow, however, experienced a great power boost from all the chaos energy coming off of Spike.

"Where did you kids learn this stuff from?" Sally asked as she followed them.

"Our training." Melanie said with a smile as she loaded another arrow. "Yuki, get the cameras!" She stated spotting them. Yuki nodded as she pulled out some throwing stars and threw them at the cameras.

Meanwhile, Sonic was chasing down a crazed little hedgie. Manik was running around and blowing up any robot in his way looking for his friend. Sonic was one step behind him.

"Hey!" Sonic called running up beside him. "How many things do you plan to rip apart?"

"Until we get Cari back. Everything!" Manik said simply as he hit a 'bot with his hammer. It flew through the wall into another hall way. AM nearly got hit with it. The purple glowing girl looked up at Manik.

"Do you mind?" She asked crossing her arms. "I'm being a tracker right now. Robots nearly hitting me is very distracting."

"Sorry!" Manik called walking up to her. "Where is she?" AM closed her eyes and pointed down the hall. "I'll go ahead!" he said running forward.

Sonic ran out in the hall with him and followed. "Why is there so much chaos energy?" Sonic asked feeling the power.

"I'm a natural chaos energy maker." Spike answered.

"Thank goodness!" AM said as she turned the corner. "She's through that door!" She pointed at a giant gate in front of her.

"A very tough one!" Manik said hitting it. "I can't bust it down."

"That's where we come in, right?" Anti said flying up beside him. He turned to Spike. "Let's lit it up."

Spike nodded and filled the whole place with chaos energy. "Warning, this may make you very dizzy." He stated. Anti started to glow yellow.

"As long as it works!" he stated tinkering with the door's system. AM went super and turned gold with her purple streaks still showing. Melanie let loose on the crossbow and Yuki kept throwing ninja weapons. AM chaos speared the door and Manik spin dashed it. Spike's arms turned into a red liquid like they had done earlier. He hit the door and it turned into butterflies.

"There." Spike said watching the butterflies fly away. "Something pretty instead of ash."

There inside the room, Cari was kept in a cell. She seemed really happy to see them.

"I'm so glad to see you guys!" She cried with a smile.

"Yeah, We'll have you out in a jiffy!" Manik stated as AM chaos speared the bars. They turned into flowers. She glared over at Spike who gave a smile and shrugged. AM grabbed Cari and flew her out of the cell.

"Let's get out of here!" AM stated grabbing Shadow's arm. "Chaos Control!"

They were all at the planes and the alarms were still blaring.

"Let's go back home." She stated as she loaded everyone in the plane.

Nega ran about his fortress freaking out. Then he found a bomb that Anti and Melanie had planted. Scourge came up and hopped in the escape pod with Nega as they flew away as the fortress went up in a big _BOOM! _

On the plane ride home, the kids rebelled in Cari's presence. They kept asking her how she stowed away on the containment unit and if Nega had hurt her. AM was still glowing purple however. She tapped Spike on the shoulder.

"Could you remove the excess chaos energy please?" She asked shyly.

"Sure thing!" Spike said calling all the excess chaos energy into his palm. "Shadow is going to be very dizzy." He stated as Shadow passed out. "Oops."

AM giggled as she stopped glowing purple. "At least I'm not glowing." She stated relieved.

"Don't move too much." Spike stated. "You'll end up sleeping on the floor like Shadow over there."

"Don't worry. I'm fine." AM said going to the fridge to get some water. She passed out on her way there.

"I told you!" Spike said picking her up. "Manik, you're her body guard. Guard her." He placed her beside Manik.

"I'm aware." Manik said with a nod.

"I'll make some tea." Spike said going off into the corner.

Manik rolled his eyes.

"So how are we getting home?" Cari asked.

"Uncle Chuck, Rotor, Tails, Miles, Hope, and Dr. Kintobor are working on a time machine for us." Manik stated.

"Okay." Cari said as she pulled a card out of the UNO deck. "It's your turn Anti."

_**27.5.2011 Deathy: **_Okay! I finished it! Yay! Too bad it's 9:01 am and my internet won't connect. But are you happy now CassyG? They're coming. I'm taking finals today at 11am so I'll post this when I get home. Today is my last day of school! Yay! Please READ AND REVIEW everyone!


	10. Free Days & Crash Landings

_**Unsure of Title**_

_**Chapter 10:Free Days and Crash Landings**_

_**27.5.2011 Deathy**_: I can't believe that I've written so much of this. I think it's because my sis is so supportive. Talking to you really helps me get a clearer idea of things.

_**Disclaimer: **_I stopped trying to think of a new title for this. Sorry.

"UNO!" Yuki called slapping down her last card.

"Aw man!" Manik said in disbelief. The pink chameleon had won every game.

"Where did you learn to be so good?" Anti asked.

Yuki just shrugged. "I don't really know; I'm just very good with cards I guess."

"I bet it's a ninja thing." Manik stated pouting.

"Miss Yuki would never do that!" Cari said looking at Manik in shock for suggesting such a thing.

"She's right." AM said glaring at him. "You're just being a sore loser."

"That I am." Manik admitted.

"I have made tea!" Spike said coming in the room with a pot and some cups. The last few days had been really quiet. Amy had made Rouge come by and help her with AM since they figured out that she was her kid. Rouge insisted that the purple bat girl stay in Knothole and far, far away from G.U.N. The two women were sitting at the table playing the game. Rouge was wearing appropriate clothes so she could lead by some example.

Spike held the tray with one hand as he served the tea. He had actually grown a whole inch in the past few days. Though, he hadn't noticed it yet and no one was going to tell him. He poured the tea perfectly into the cup and placed it in front of everyone. He always made sure to ask, "Sugars or creams?". Everyone thought this was kind of cute because he added an 's' to the words when it wasn't needed. "Everyone is served." He counted. "I shall go make more tea." He stated turning back to the kitchen.

"Why don't you join us for a game of UNO?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," Rouge said. "You shouldn't spend all day making tea."

Spike turned back and smiled. "Very well. I guess I can make tea later." He said as he placed the pot and tray on the kitchen table.

"Where did you learn to make such yummy tea anyway?" Rouge asked curiously.

"My mother taught it to me." Spike said. "It gives me something to do since I won't inherit the position of guarding the Master Emerald." He looked into his cup with a bit of a sad expression and then smiled. "So, how do you play UNO again?" He asked Manik who rolled his eyes.

Rouge felt bad for even asking the question. "Why don't we play a different game?" Manik said. "I'm kind of tired of playing UNO all day."

"Sure!" Cari said happily. "Which game shall we play?"

"I've got one!" Melanie said hopping up and down from her seat beside Anti.

"What is it?" Anti asked looking up at her.

"Let's go sing karaoke like we do back home!" She said happily. "Does the Chaotix own that old club building? We could do it there!"

"That sounds fun!" Cari said hopping up. "Where is it?"

"Well, what are we standing here for?" Manik asked standing at the door tapping his foot. "Let's juice!"

"We have to call the Chaotix first." Yuki stated pointing at the phone.

"What did we discuss?" AM drilled him.

"I know! I know! I should be more patient." He stated crossing his arms. "You have about a minute."

"You know," Rouge began, "You remind me of someone."

"Is it mom Auntie Rouge?" he asked with a smile.

"No." Rouge said shaking her head.

After they had called the Chaotix, they all met them at an old building that was once a club. It was dusty and needed a few fix ups, but it was good. The kids all hopped on the stage and huddled up like a football team. They came up with a performance plan and went to it.

"We call the first few acts." Manik stated. "Just give us a sec to prepare." He stated as he and the others walked behind the stage to find instruments and other music equipment.

Amazingly they had the whole Chaotix, Amy, Rouge, Sonic, Shadow, Geoffrey and Hershey, and several others there to make sure that they didn't cause trouble. Manik came out first and set up a mic stand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Manik said sounding like an announcer. "We present you with something so way past cool you may faint from it." He said. "Now let's do it to it!" He said as he snapped his fingers and the words _'Ikebukuro Lovers_' flashed on the screen as Spike came on stage with a head set mic. What sound like the beginning of a racer's mark sounded off and then a killer beat. Spike held the mic up to his mouth and sang in Japanese so fast that everyone was astonished. For such a small boy, he had a very deep voice and was a great singer. The DDR stands on the side lit up as Anti hopped on the left stand singing along with him. Anti amazingly kept up with the fast lines. Melanie hopped on the left and danced. She couldn't sing along, but Yuki came on the stage and danced with Spike. She kept up with the fast lyrics better than anyone there. Even when she was flipped in the air.

At the end they all took a bow. "Now allow us to present to you, Anti and Cari!" Yuki called into the big stand mic as Anti and Cari took the stage and the strobe lights came on.

The screen flashed with _Nishiki No Mai_. Anti amazingly song with a deep voice as Cari hit some amazingly high notes. To add more flare to it, they acted out the song. Even though the song was in Japanese, the English lyrics popped up on the screen.

_**Now, dancing at the palace, **_

_**The shrine maiden of black hair and purple clothing.**_

_**Now, dancing at the palace,**_

_**The navy blue night and the golden fan.**_

_**From within the sake cup, drink up the moon.**_

_**If the moon is captured, this fan is on the moon.**_

_Now, dancing at the palace,_

_The shrine maiden of black hair and purple clothing. _

_Now, dancing at the palace,_

_The navy blue night and the golden fan._

_From within the sake cup, drink up the moon. _

_If the moon is captured, this fan is on the moon._

"Okay!" Anti said grabbing the mic. "We're going to take a break from the Japanese songs and let Manik have some rock in roll!" He said pointing to Manik who had found a guitar.

"Ready?" He said as Anti hopped on the drums and Spike grabbed another guitar. "Let's do it to it!" He said as he began to play. _Escape from the City_ popped up on the screen. Manik was a very good singer. Though he refused to get on the dance floor for some weird reason.

_Rolling around at the speed of sound,_

_Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow._

_Can't stick around, have to keep moving on,_

_Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out!_

_Must keep on moving ahead,_

_No time for guessing, follow my plan instead._

_Trusting in what you can't see,_

_Take my lead I'll set you free._

_Follow me, set me free,_

_Trust me and we will escape from the city._

_I'll make it through, follow me._

_Follow me, set me free,_

_Trust me and we will escape from the city._

_I'll make it through prove it to you._

Manik and the others bowed when they were done. "Now the ladies will sing for you!" Manik called into the mic.

The girl came on stage. _Remedy_ flashed on the screen as the boys played the music. AM led the dance as the girls followed.

_I can see you stalking like a predator_

_I've been here before_

_Temptation calls like Adam to the apple but_

_I will not be caught_

_Cos I can read those velvet eyes_

_And all I see is lies_

_No more poison killing my emotion_

_I will not be frozen_

_Dancing is my remedy remedy_

_Ohhh_

They all took bows after they were done. They spent their whole day playing on the stage.

The field opened wide for them as they crash landed on the ground below.

"Ouch!" The skunk cried as he struggled to stand up. But unfortunately for him, his friends were on top of him. "Do you mind?" He asked glaring up at the chipmunk who sat on him. He looked at him and rolled the brawn fox off of him. The other brown fox was on the skunk's legs. He looked up and him and shrugged.

"Sorry." The brown fox on his legs shrugged.

"We need to work on these landings." The other brawn fox stated as dusted himself off.

"No kidding." The skunk said as he adjusted his green beret. He looked around. "Romeo. Check." He began to do a head count. "And which one of who is who again?" He asked unsure of which fox was which. The two brawn two tailed foxes could've been identical twins for all anyone knew.

"I'm Cap!" the brown fox stated pointing to his signature cap.

"And I'm Amadeus!" the other one stated twisting his spiked cuffs.

"Okay!" the skunk checked them off. "Where's Sammy?" He asked looking around.

"Up here~!" The black hedgehog called from where he was entangled in the tree. "Help please!" He asked as he wiggled.

"Hold on." Amadeus said as flew up to him. Cap came up to help him untangle the poor hedgehog. Once he was untangled, they flew him back to the ground.

"Sammy. Check." The skunk said checking him off.

"And Ian. Check!" The two foxes said in unison.

"Yes, I'm here." The skunk said noticing his presence. "Now what do we do first as a unit?" He asked seriously.

"You really didn't join the RSS, did you?" Sammy asked in shock.

"Of course not!" Ian stated. "Who wants to work with my dad? I sure don't. Plus, the theatre is so more me."

"Then why are you here with us?" Amadeus asked tilting his head.

"Because no one kidnaps my baby sis without having the living daylights beaten out of them by me." Ian stated crossing his arms.

"Sir, we go and find zee kidz." Romeo spoke up.

"Right!" He said looking around. "They aren't here. Where do we look now?"

"Why are we working under you?" Cap asked as he face palmed.

"I'm the oldest." Ian stated simply.

"We should head to Knothole." Sammy stated simply. "Mr. Sonic has probably found the kids already."

"Great! Let's go!" He said walking off. "Which way is it?" He asked turning back to his team. They all faced palmed and glared at their boss. "What? I'm new at this agent thing!"

_**27.5.2011 Deathy: **_Hi! I hope you guys are loving this! It's like 11:43 pm. I probably should be asleep, but I'm not. The songs that I used are as listed:

Ikebukuro Lovers By Gakupo (Vocaloid)

Nishiki No Mai By Gakupo and his genderbend (Vocaloid)

Escape from the City From Sonic Adventure 2 (I don't know who sings it. Feel free to tell me)

Remedy By Little Boots (I found an AMV video with the song while I was writing this. I thought it was cool)

Thank you guys so much for reading! And Please read and REVIEW!


	11. The Unit

_**Unsure of Title**_

_**Chapter 11: **_

_**28.5.2011 Deathy: **_Hi! Hanging at my sister's, so expect great things! Just realized that Brown in English is spelled B-R-O-W-N. I got it confused with the German spelling of B-R-A-U.

_**Disclaimer: **_Why do we work for this idiot?

Ian perched himself on a tree inside the perimeters as he watched Sonic run around. "That's Sonic?" Ian said in amazement. "He looks so… so…"

"Young?" the two brown foxes said in unison, crossing their arms.

"Yes!" Ian said, watching him intensely. "Now all we have to do is get past him and to the kids." He thought for a moment and came up with nothing. "_Being an agent sucks! Why does Dad talk about it so much?_" Ian thought.

"I'll take care of zat." Romeo growled as he pulled out his sword. He jumped out of the trees and Sammy freaked out and hopped into Cap's arms. Ian looked at the two and smirked.

"Well, well, well, look who's getting all cozy?" He said, devilishly.

"Boss." Sammy said, taking a deep breath and looking at him. "We have a rogue agent who is attacking the hero of Mobius. Shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, stopping him?"

"Can I put you down now?" Cap asked, looking at the black hedgehog. Sammy looked at him and nodded as he hopped out of his grasp.

"Sorry," Sammy apologized. "I'm a big scaredy cat."

"I'll just call my dad and ask him what to do." Ian said grabbing his cell from his shirt pocket.

"Oh, I'm sure we get wonderful reception here 25 years in the past where you and your phone don't even exist yet!" Sammy said, beginning to fume. He was getting very annoyed with his idiot boss.

"Bloody 'ell!" Ian said, looking at his phone. "I still have to pay for this month's service! That bites!" Ian smacked a mosquito on his arm. "Like these Bloody mosquitoes!"

Down at ground level, Romeo charged at Sonic with his sword. Sonic ducked, freaked out.

"Dude!" The blue hedgehog yelled. "What's up with you?" He ducked as Romeo took another swing at him. Sonic ran around the chipmunk, trying to confuse him. "_He looks like a younger version of Elias._" Sonic thought as he tried to spin dash him. Romeo jumped out of Sonic's way and into Amy Rose. He knocked her down and landed on top of her. He bit his lip and blushed as he hopped up off of her. The red haired chipmunk ducked as Sonic attempted to spin dashed him once more. True Blue accidently hit a confused Amy Rose and landed inside a nearby water fountain. Romeo rushed over and picked up an unconscious, soaking wet Amy and placed the poor thing on a bench to air dry. He turned and held his sword at the ready to finish off the hedgehog. Sonic spin dashed him in the stomach before he could dodge him. The sword flew across the square into the counter of Uncle Chuck's chili dog stand.

Romeo staggered up, holding his aching stomach. He panicked at the realization that his sword wasn't by his side. He looked around franticly as Sonic started at him.

"What's the big idea?" Sonic asked the chipmunk who ran to get his sword from the counter. Romeo pulled at it franticly, trying to get it back from the evil thing. "You show up and attack me out of nowhere for no reason. Who are you anyway?"

Amy had woke up by this time and pulled out her piko piko hammer. "Yeah!" She cried. "What's going on?"

Romeo eyes grew big. Just what he needed – Amy mad with her hammer aimed at him. He began to pull harder at the sword. He jumped when Sonic laid his hand on his shoulder. Romeo held up his hands as if to say "Yo! Time out!" and Sonic held up his hands to oblige.

"Sure thing." Sonic asked. "We can take a break from the fighting, but you still have a lot of questions to answer."

Romeo nodded understandingly as he went back to trying to pull out his precious sword. Sonic began tapping his foot as the other freedom fighters showed up and King Elias was with them. "So, who are you?" Sonic asked. Romeo didn't answer; he just kept pulling at his sword. Amy began to be really annoyed with him.

"Hey!" Amy said, holding the hammer up ready to strike the boy. She was about to when Geoffrey St. John kicked it out of her hands.

"Hey! Chill out!" He said. That wasn't Geoffrey's voice. This skunk was younger than him. His hair was curlier. He was also taller than the Geoffrey they knew. Plus, he didn't have the accent. "I'll handle the talking!" He said nodding to the boy and catching the pink hedgehog's hammer. The skunk tossed the hammer up in a tree. "You guys hold on to that for the moment." He ordered.

"Who are you?" King Elias asked, crossing his arms. "You're disturbing the peace."

"Yeah. Sure. Sure." He said, waving his arms, walking beside Romeo. "Let me handle this." He told him, patting him on the shoulder. "I have a lot of experience with getting things out of tight holes." He grabbed the hilt of the sword. "You just wiggle it a little and Pop Goes the Weasel! It's out!" He handed the sword to Romeo who gave him a funny looked as he held it by the tip of his fingers.

The chipmunk looked at the tree and motioned for them to come out. Two brown foxes and a black hedgehog came out. The black hedgehog looked a lot like Shadow the Hedgehog. He held Amy's hammer with a confused expression. Romeo motioned for him to come to him. He whispered into his ear and handed it to him like it was toxic waste. Sammy grabbed it by the tip of his fingers and soaked it down with disinfectant. They were all giving their boss a weird look.

"What?" Ian questioned.

"When you're talking about holes," the two foxes said in unison.

"Are you talking about male holes," Amadeus said, leaning on his right side.

"Or female holes?" Cap finished, leaning on his left side.

"What?" Ian said in shock. "I said nothing sexual like that!"

"Sounded like that to us!" The two boys sang.

"Why don't we get down to business?" Elias said, shaking his head. "At the council, where it should be held." He ordered as they all nodded and the red chipmunk formed a line of all of them. He pulled Ian up to the front and made him and the others march all the way to the council.

Once there at the council, Ian was called forth to explain who they were and what they were up to.

"Well," Ian began, thinking of a way to phrase this. "I'm the leader of this unit and we are here to retrieve the kids and beat the living daylights out of Nega. My agent, over there," He said, gesturing to Romeo. "Believed that Sonic had kidnapped the children from Nega. He is very sorry for that." He looked at Romeo. "Aren't you?" He asked him.

Romeo nodded, walked up and bowed to Sonic. He then stood up and went back to standing by the others.

"He's like that." Ian stated with a shrug. "What do you expect from someone from Moebius?" He said with a slight laugh.

"Moebius?" Sonic repeated. "He looks just like Elias. Are you the Anti-Elias?"

Romeo faced palmed. The two foxes began snickering.

"Sorry. Twenty-five years in the future, I think Anti-Elias is way old." Amadeus said as he tried to stifle his laugh. "Of course, as a resident of Moebius I can honestly say that I have never seen the Anti-Elias at all."

"If you did, I would never hear the end of it." Cap said, putting his arm around Amadeus.

"Stop getting cozy!" Ian said, pointing at the king. "Dad says that King Max is very hard to make happy! If we mess this up, we'll never get the kids and Nega back to our time before _THEY_ come!"

The two boys stopped messing with each other and saluted as Sammy and Romeo did the same. Romeo reached out and pulled them back into their ranks.

"Umm…" Elias said, raising a brow. "You do realize you're meeting with a council, right?"

"Yeah." Ian said, nodding his head. "We've always had a council."

Sammy coughed and shook his head. He slowly and shyly walked up to Ian's side and tugged on his arm.

"What is it?" Ian asked. "If you're going to ask me if you can go pee again, mate, just go do it." Sammy's face grew a little red.

"I was going to tell you that the council wasn't established until Mister King Elias's reign but you know all about that from your history classes, I mean, you are the oldest and the wisest of us all. Right?" Sammy said, crossing his arms and glaring at him. A defiant Shadow pose.

"Oh really?" Ian said. "Well, I guess I never paid enough attention in class!" He laughed. "Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome." Sammy said with a salute. "Sir, please try not to confuse Mister King Max Acorn with his son Mister King Elias Acorn. It'll probably just… as my father would put it… piss them off."

"Oh… Sorry, Mister Kingy, sir." Ian said, waving to him. "You look great! Did you do something new with your hair? A new crown design maybe? Who's your royal barber again?"

"No. I did nothing new with my hair, nor my crown." Elias growled. "Who on Mobius are you? All of you?"

"Oh." Ian said simply. "Well, I'm Ian St. John." He said with a bow. "It's very nice to meet you."

"So, that's why I don't like you." Elias groaned.

"No. Dislike my dad." Ian stated. "I haven't done shit to piss you off yet. In fact this is my first and only time being a part of the Royal Secret Service. And I will never do anything like this or military-like ever again. My ass is going back to the theatre and I will see you at my next performance. We'll be doing Hamlet! Please come see me make an ass out of myself with the bloody British accent. You shall laugh. Just don't bring my dad. He's a total… well… prick."

Elias raised an eyebrow and then fell. Geoffrey ran to his side. "Sire! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Elias said, holding his stomach as he stifled a laugh. He stood up, looked at Geoffrey, and burst out laughing. "I'm sorry!" He said, banging his fist on the table. "It's just that hearing your own future son from the future INSULT you like that is just too much!"

"Geez!" Geoffrey rolled his eyes. "T'anks for being so concerned about my feelings sire."

"I'm sorry." Elias said, calming down. "But after all the crud you put me through, I just don't care about your feelings."

"I like him." Ian stated, pointing to Elias. "He helps me with most of my pranks on dad!"

"Nice to know, mate." Geoffrey growled, glaring at Elias who just smiled and shrugged.

"So, continue on with your names?" Elias said, waving Ian on.

"Well," Ian said, pointing to Cap. "He's… well… I forget which Prower is which. They're the anti of each other and look just a like. It's a total headache."

"I'm Cap!" He said, walking up and punching Ian upside the head. "How many times do I have to tell you?" Ian's face was now eating concrete as his body was in the position of an ostrich.

"Oww." Ian muffled a whine.

"You're going to be crying a lot more if I have to tell you again." Cap growled, pulling Ian's face up by his curly white hair. "Got it, theatre boy?"

"You're awfully mean to be Tails's boy." Ian snarled.

"I train at a martial arts studio and work with my grandfather. I'm going to become a professional soldier after all this bull shit is over and I get to kick your ass off a 50 story building." Cap growled at Ian.

"I would take him to the highest one I could fine." Amadeus said, happily imagining Ian's girly scream as he plummeted to a bloody, concrete-filled death on the side walk next to a taxi car.

"Oh! Oh!" Sammy said, jumping up and down. "I know the perfect one! It's the police station that Mister Sonic and my dad work at. I know because we had to measure it for class and Mister Sonic pushed me off of it!"

"He what?" Cap asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn!" Amadeus said, looking at Sonic. "You're a sadistic little hedgie, aren't you?"

"Why would I do that?" Sonic asked, confused.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I was lucky that there is a hospital next door!"

"Who are you?" Elias asked, as he grabbed Sonic and drug him beside him, far away from the poor boy.

"Sammy." He said happily. "Sammy the Ultimate Hedgehog! Or at least that's what Father writes on all the papers."

Sonic tilted his head as Shadow gave him a death glare. Sonic noticed this and shrugged. Shadow mouthed, "_I will kill you._" Sonic grabbed onto Elias in fear.

"No killing Mister Sonic for pushing me off a building." Sammy said, looking at his past father. The resemblance was uncanny. The only thing that set them apart was that Sammy was a few inches taller than the Ultimate Life Form and that the strips in his quills were white instead of red. "I'd rather have things be semi-normal when I get home."

"I think I know why he pushed you off the building." Cap and Amadeus said in unison.

"Really? Why?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Sammy, don't you hang out with a girl named Razzle?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah!" Sammy stated with a slight blush. "She's my best friend."

"That's why." They stated matter-of-factly. "She's Sonic's little girl. He doesn't like you hanging out with his baby girl, so he decided to oust you."

"I knew that." Sammy said with a sigh. "I was just hoping to stay in denial and say it was a tiny accident."

"Dude, how is pushing you off the police station an accident?" Ian screamed.

"Let bygones be bygones, Miss Amy Rose always tells us that in literature class." Sammy stated.

"Oh, yeah, she's an awesome teacher!" Cap said. "I have her right now, but I'm failing it because I can't remember to put those damn commas in!"

"It's not that hard, really." Sammy stated. "But, of course, Father taught it to me when I was 3 because he said he refused to have an illiterate son. A spaz ball, easy going, boy who acts like the man he hates, he can handle, but being illiterate is not going to happen in our house. He picks you up by the nape of your neck and drop kicks your stupid, skinny, or fat in Big's case, ass out the back door and into cow manure."

"I would hate to live at your house." Ian mumbled. "Is he like a dictator at your house? Or does he try like mine?"

"Nope." Sammy shook his head. "When Mama is in the room, Father worships the ground she walks on. If not, she nags him about how he doesn't spend enough time with us and how he needs to stop drowning himself in work. She actually dropped kicked his ass out of the house because he wouldn't come to my kindergarten graduation. Which, even I thought was stupid and pointless at the time, but Mama made me and Father go anyway. Plus, Father says, as long as I stay out of legal trouble, he loves me!"

"You're dad is easy to please, isn't he?" Ian asked, crossing his arms.

"Yep." Sammy stated. "We sit together for every meal and we just list the good things. I'm making straight Bs, I made the basketball team, I mowed the lawn, I taught my sister geography, I milked the cows, and other good things like that. Father usually says something along the lines of I beat Sonic in a race, I beat Sonic upside the head, I caught a bad guy, I threw the bad guy in jail, Where's Eggman? It's been too quiet, and the usual Hey, it's your mom's and my anniversary, go spend time at your aunt Amy's or Uncle Omega's house, or somewhere far away from here, I don't care. He usually says something like that and when my brother is home, it's total chaos."

"Yeah, well, at least your dad doesn't say what my dad says. Every time I walk through the door, he looks at me and says 'Go somew'ere w'ere I don't 'ave to look at your ugly mug. And w'ile you're at it, be gay over t'ere and not 'ere!' and then I go off into a little corner and have a pity party with rain coming from my eyes until Melanie or Mom shows up. And then I walk in the room that dad's in and start singing, _C'im~ C'im~ C'imeroo! _And then the bloody prick turns the nearest object into a projectile which he carefully aims at my mouth and/or privates. Bloody bastard…" Ian stated, glaring at his dad. "You're a prick. I love you but you're a complete and total prick."

"Can we get back to the introductions?" Elias said, stifling another laugh. Hershey's mouth hung in awe as she looked puzzled at her husband. The skunk just shrugged in confusion.

"Oh, right! Where were we again?" Ian asked, looking at his comrades.

"We just did, Cap." Amadeus stated, pointing to him. "I'm Amadeus Prower, the anti version of Cap here. But we have completely different names in both zones."

"You already know me." Sammy said with a bow.

"I don't suppose you're going to talk?" Ian said, looking at Romeo. Romeo looked at him with disdain and stepped beside Amadeus. He did the old mime performance of zipping his mouth shut and locking it. He looked at Amadeus and nodded.

"This here is Romeo." Amadeus stated. "He doesn't like to talk for various reasons. He's one of the best soldiers in the Moebius Army."

Romeo saluted the king and bowed to him.

"He's very honorable." Amadeus added.

"Does he have a last name?" Sonic asked. "Because he still looks like Elias."

"Yeah, when I was a few years younger." Elias noted.

Romeo stepped behind Amadeus and whispered into his ear. "Is that a good thing?" Amadeus said in shock. "Hell yeah, that's a good thing! Take the compliment."

Romeo nodded and bowed again.

"You're welcome." Elias stated.

Then two little kids came in. "Can you make Coffee?" Melanie asked, happily.

"No." Spiked answered. "I'm making tea."

"You make coffee?" She asked, again.

"No. I'm making tea."

"Coffee?"

"No. Tea."

"Coffee?"

"No. Tea."

"Coffee?"

"No. Tea."

"Coffee?"

"No. Tea."

"Coffee?"

"No. Tea."

"Coffee?"

"No. Tea."

"Coffee?"

"No. Tea."

"Coffee?"

"No. Tea."

"Coffee?"

"No. Tea."

"Coffee?"

"No. Tea."

"Coffee?"

"No. Tea."

"Coffee?"

"No. Tea."

"Coffee?"

"No. Tea."

"Coffee?"

"No. Tea."

"Coffee?"

"No. Tea."

"Coffee?"

"No. Tea."

"Coffee?"

"No. Tea."

"Coffee?"

"No. Tea."

"Coffee?"

"No! Tea!" Spike finally snapped.

Ian and the others looked to see the two fighting. Ian's face lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"Melanie!" He screamed as he glomped her and knocked her to the ground. "I've missed you so much!" he said as he purred. "I was so worried about you! Are you okay? Did that mean man hurt you? Oh look at you, you've grown so much! You're so cute!" He squealed, squeezing all the air out of her and purring, which Geoffrey thought was way too creepy.

"I'm fine, Ian!" She said as she loosened his grasp on her. "I'm trying to get Spike to make coffee, but he won't."

"Coffee?" Ian said. "Is there coffee here?"

"Yeah." Melanie said as her head bobbed up and down, making her hair bounce.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Ian said. "I've been dying for a French mocha with caramel and extra foam. And do you think they can add whip cream and a cherry on top of it?"

"I don't know." Melanie said with a giggle. "But can I have some too?"

Ian stopped in his tracks and looked at her for a moment.

"You… Want…. Coffee?" He asked, confused.

"Yes." Melanie said with a nod.

"Why don't I give you some apple cider instead?" Ian suggested. "I know how you love apple cider."

"But daddy let me have coffee!" Melanie whined.

Ian looked at his sister and then marched over to Geoffrey. He took a deep breath. He stood the commanding skunk up straight. He then took his glove off and slapped his own father with it. "Of all the stupid things to do," Ian growled as Geoffrey stood up straight again. Ian grabbed his face and then kneed the man in the crotch. "You go and give her coffee! You never give a little kid coffee! Especially when that kid is Melanie! She's easily excited! When will you and your Wookie balls learn that?"

_**30.5.2011Deathy: **_ I have finished this, amazingly, at 12:23 am. I'm at my sister's and she's been proof reading this chapter. She is now called the, "COMMA BITCH," because she keeps screaming, "COMMA," at me. It's annoying. But she did give me a lot of good jokes. Would you like the list? The, "Wookie [insert private part here]," was hers. Enjoy. READ and REVIEW! Please? Note she got this section too. THANK YOU Epsilon Team Captain Hande for reviewing, adding this to your story alert list, and adding this to your fav alert list!


	12. Hide and Seek

_**Unsure of Title **_

_**Chapter 12: Hide and Seek**_

_**30.5.2011 Deathy: **_Hello. Where is this chapter going? Well, attempted murder most likely. Enjoy please read and review.

_**Disclaimer: "**_Coffee?" "No. Tea." "Coffee?"

Scourge glared at Nega as he tried to rebuild his fortress. "This is stupid!" He said as he punched a wall at Eggman's base. They had contacted the fat man earlier and they had decided to team up.

"Hey!" Eggman called. "Don't damage my base!"

"Very well." Scourge said, crossing his arms. "I just go damage something else. I'll see you later." The green hedgehog stormed out of the base and headed straight for his target. He was going to have blood.

Nega and Eggman exchanged looks. "He's going to cause us problems." Nega stated.

"But maybe he'll take out that pesky fur ball Sonic for me." Eggman said with a purr in his voice.

Later at Knothole, the kids were outside playing hide and go seek. Since Ian and his unit still had to chase down Nega and 'beat the living daylights out of him' as Ian put it. They were in Uncle Chuck's lab. The two foxes watched intensely as they tried to figure out where Nega went.

"Why isn't Silver here?" Sonic asked out of the blue. "Usually he handles things like this."

Sammy looked down at the ground. He took a deep breath. "Silver is… not….well." He said as his voice chocked between each word. He got up slowly. "I have to go to the Lou." He said as he ran out of the room. Sonic and everyone else looked at the retreating figure dash out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Shadow asked concerned.

Cap sighed and shook his head. "Sammy is just going through one of his moments." He stated.

"Moments?" Amadeus questioned. "Seriously? His best friend is lying in a coma in the hospital! The doctors say he may never wake up again. Sammy is already depressed and trying to hide it. He's very good at it. Sammy can't think or hear about Silver without bursting into tears. Then this blue blur jerk mentions him, and poor little Sammy can't take it and is now crying his poor heart out in the bathroom." Amadeus looks at Sonic. "You, sir, are a cruel idiot."

"That does sound like Sammy." Ian said with a nod.

Outside in the fields, the kids were playing hide and seek. Melanie was it and was chasing Yuki down. Yuki decided to avoid the little skunk girl by turning invisible and jumping into a tree. Melanie stomped her foot and pouted. Then she spotted Manik hiding at Uncle Chuck's chili dog stand. The boy always thought about food first. She shook her head as she walked over to the stand.

Smiling evilly, she sat next to Manik causally. Then she went out and tapped his arm.

"Oh, hi Melanie!" Manik said as he took a bite out of his food.

"Hi Manik!" She greeted. "You're IT." Then the cute little girl hopped off the stool and ran away. Manik sat stunned for a moment. He then realized what had happened. He finished his hot dog and raced off to find someone else to make it.

The pale blue hedgehog found Cari, Anti, Spike, AM and Melanie in the field picking flowers. Manik smiled happily as he walked up to him. Melanie sprang up in an instant.

"Manik's it everybody!" She screamed pointing at him. "Everyone scatter!"

All the other kids scattered. Spike hopped up and ran a few feet. When he reached a tall hill, he glided into a tree. Cari and Melanie raced off in the opposite direction. AM chaos controlled to a different location. Anti ran into the trees and took off flying. Manik decided it would be best to chase Cari and Melanie because they were the slowest of all of them.

Anti raced through the forest at a dizzying pace. The trees were mere blurs to him as he turned sharply. He slammed right into a pursuer that he had believed to be back in his time. The little yellow two tailed fox fell back down on the ground. He rubbed his head and then looked up at who he had hit.

"I'm sorry." He said as he looked up and gasped.

"No." a green hedgehog who wore a wide eerie ear to ear smile replied. There was an evil wild look in his blood shot pale blue eyes. "It's my pleasure to see you again."

Anti's breathe caught in his throat as the hair on his next stood on end. The poor fox was frozen.

_**1.6.2011 Deathy: **_Yay! I finished chapter 2! My sister hasn't edited this. But a cliffhanger! Ohhhhh! I hope you guys like this. Thank you Epsilon Team Captain Hande and my sister CassyG for reviewing this! This is a shorter chapter. I have recorded CassyG reading various parts of this story. I may make an animation or story board for it. But I have other projects, namely the _Geoffrey has the Flu_ Animation and the _Charmy's Birthday _comic, so until, I shall keep this as an idea that may or may not come true.


	13. Murder of the Prince

_**Unsure of Title **_

_**Chapter 13: Murder of the Prince**_

_**2.6.2011 Deathy:**_ I hope you guys have enjoyed this! This chapter will be a little darker and probably the one that my sister hates the most. Please Read and Review! Thank you Cpt Hande oINACTIVEo for reviewing!

_**Disclaimer: **_"He's too cute to kill off!"

Scourge licked his lips as he stared down at his pray. "Hello." He hissed. Anti stared up at him froze. "I've been looking for you." Scourge took a step toward him. "Why did you run away?" He took another step. "It's not nice to run away." He took another step closer. "I only want to play with you." He grabbed Anti by the collar of his shirt. "You need to be taught a lesson." Scourge pulled his arm back and swung it forward. He punched Anti in the jaw. Some of the yellow fox's teeth came out and shatter. The boy flew into a tree. The tree's trunk snapped and splinters imbedded themselves into his back.

Anti let out a scream as he curled up and looked around wildly.

"You want be leaving here with just of few scratches on your stomach like last time." Scourge stated walking up to the crippled fox. Anti jerked his head up to see his attacker. He was breathing ragged. He looked to his side and saw a branch from the tree. Anti quickly reached for it and threw it at Scourge in self defense. It didn't do any good.

Scourge glared at the boy and was beside him in a sonic second. Anti tried to run away. The green hedgehog grabbed him by his one of his yellow tails.

"Where do you think you're going?" Scourge screamed at him as he turned him toward him and slapped the boy. Anti sobbed as Scourge hit him again. "You're going to pay! So go ahead and scream! No one can hear you here!" He yelled as he spin dashed the little fox.

Back at the lab, everyone was pouring over a map of the world trying to figure out were Nega might be.

"He couldn't have gotten that far." Ian stated as he stared at the map. "He may be in this region. It's unexplored right now, right?" Ian asked.

"You're right." Geoffrey said. "Very good."

"Thank Romeo!" Ian said pointing to the chipmunk beside him. "He told me."

The red haired chipmunk faced palmed.

"Dude," The two brown foxes said in unison. "He was trying to make you look good."

"Oh. Sorry Romeo, I didn't realize." Ian stated.

"Why ez he not speaking?" Patch asked. "You are from our world, right?"

Romeo looked up at him and nodded.

"Then why don't you speak?" He questioned.

Romeo looked at Amadeus. Amadeus opened his mouth to answer, but Patch spoke before him.

"Let him answered." Patch ordered. "I'm not going to leave him along until he sayz somezing."

Romeo's eyes opened wide. He looked at Amadeus again. "Help me." He mouthed.

"You talk aloud, and I'll leave you be." Patch stated. "I don't like people who don't talk it ez creepy."

Romeo nodded understandingly. He grabbed the dry erase board that he had been given earlier. He wrote on it and held it up for Patch to read. It read, "_I can not speak well, so I do not like to speak. Sorry."_

"I don't care if you speak well." Patch said through grit teeth.

Romeo glared at him and crossed his arms. He pointed at the map. He was going to get back on the matter at hand.

Just as Patch had opened his mouth to yell at the chipmunk, Sammy chaos controlled into the room. His eyes were filled with a swirling green and red pattern. His body floated in the air as electrical energy sweep through the room and gave everyone a jolt. As quick as it had started, Sammy fell to the ground. His eyes closed. His body motionless.

"What's going on?" Shadow screamed.

"Oh no." Ian said as he hid behind his mom. "Cap explain this, because I still don't understand it."

Cap and Amadeus flew over to Sammy. Amadeus sat the black hedgehog up in his lap as Cap checked his pulse.

"Sammy is special." Cap stated simply. "He can harness a lot of power. However, he has a weak, a very weak system. He can't use most of his powers without getting sick or vulnerable."

"I remember." Ian said with a nod. "He was actually blind for two whole months once. Another time, he couldn't even walk. He had to be escorted in a wheel chair. Isn't this only his second year going to public school as well?"

"Yep." Cap shook the hedgehog. "He still has a lot to learn too. But he seems to be stable for the moment."

"What power was that?" Sonic asked.

"We'll find out when he wakes up." Amadeus stated. "Until then someone get Dr. Quack."

Sammy then jolted up out of the brown fox's grasp.

"No need." He said as he tried to catch his breath. "We have a problem. Or going to. I'm not really sure yet."

"What are you talking about?" Rouge asked.

"I can see things." Sammy stated. "Past, present, or future. I can see it." He looked at Ian. "Gather the kids together." He ordered. Ian nodded and walked outside with a bull horn.

"All children that were kidnapped by Nega please report to the lab this instant!" He called into it. Niccole caught on and helped gathered them.

"We don't have time to wait for them all." Sammy stated trying to stand. "We have to hurry."

"Hurry where?" Sonic asked. "What's up?"

Sammy grabbed a hold of Romeo. "Scourge has him!" He said directly to him. "He has him right now. They're in a forest somewhere. As royal guard to the crown of Moebius this task is your's. Get the hell out of here and get his highness."

Romeo nodded. He grabbed his sword and ran out.

"Check the forest nearby. We'll send reinforcements when the kids are gathered!" Sammy stated as his legs gave out from under him. Amadeus and Cap caught him.

"Don't over excite yourself." Cap stated.

"Does Scourge really have him?" Amadeus said worriedly.

"Afraid so." Sammy stated as he grabbed Amadeus's arm. "Do not chase after. We can't afford to have you lose control."

Amadeus looked at him and at the path Romeo had taken. His ears drooped. "Fine." He whispered. "But I'm going when the kids get here."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sammy said with a smile as Cap laid him down on a bed. The black hedgehog insisted on sitting up. "I'm getting better at this." He laughed. "I don't get as injured as I used too."

"That's a relief!" Cap said rustling his hair.

The kids came rushing in. "Hey what's up?" Manik said as he ran in the room as a blur.

"I'm here! What's going on Ian-sama?" Yuki asked as she turned visible beside him. "Sammy-san! You're hurt!"

"What's going on?" Melanie asked as she came in loading her bow. "Do we have trouble?"

Spike came in with fresh tea. "Would you like some tea? I just made it!" He said as he places the tray on the table. "Sammy, you look like you could use a glass." He poured him a cup and handed it to him.

"Thank you." Sammy said as he took a sip.

Cari and AM came in with a basket full of flowers. "We have flowers!" Cari announced.

"Sammy! What happened to you?" AM gasped as she raced to his side. "Did you have a vision or something?"

"Yes." Sammy nodded. "I'm glad you all are safe."

"Where's Anti?" Manik asked looking around.

"In trouble." Sammy stated simply. He looked at Amadeus. "Go help Romeo. Take little brother with you."

"I'm going?" Manik asked in shock. He smiled like a mad man. "Great! Somebody fill me in. What's wrong with Anti?"

"Scourge!" Amadeus stated as he grabbed Manik and flew out of there as fast as he could.

"Everyone stay calm. Freaking out won't do us any good." Sammy stated.

"That's easy for you to say!" AM stated. "Spike can I have so extra energy. Sammy needs healing."

Spike nodded and hand AM a sphere of chaos energy. AM began to glow a light lavender.

"Chaos heal!" She said as she held her hand over Sammy. "You should be a little better now." She stated as the glowed died down. She handed the sphere back to Spike who nodded. "Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." Spike replied as he gave Sammy more tea.

"I'm feeling a lot better." He stated.

Romeo came upon the green hedgehog menace. He drew his sword and swung at the hedgehog. Scourge turned around and glared at him. He kicked Romeo in the stomach and sent him flying into a tree. Anti crawled up from his hole.

"Romeo!" He cried in a horse voice.

"Oh shut up!" Scourge said walking over to beat the little fox some more.

"Heads up!" a young male voice called. A blue blur spin dashed Scourge in the back. The piko piko hammer he had didn't help either. Scourge's back made a sickening crack as Amadeus flew up to him.

"Pick on someone your own size!" He yelled as he threw a punch at the green hedgehog. Scourge dodge and grabbed his arm.

"You're going to pay for that!" He said as he threw Amadeus through a tree.

"Dude! You're going to run out of trees soon!" Manik said as he swung his hammer at Scourge's leg and knocked him down.

"You little!" Scourge cried as he at dirt.

Anti stood up and pushed Manik out of the way as the green hedgehog came up to punch the pale blue hedgehog. Romeo and Amadeus had recovered by this time. They charged at the green hedgehog. Scourge had gotten up and ran around them in circles at supersonic speed. The air seemed to disappear and lessen with every step that Scourge took.

Manik tried to get up and stop him but Anti was on top of him. The poor fox was bleeding and couldn't breathe. In fact, they all could barely breathe.

From out of nowhere, an arrow hit Scourge in the leg making him fall down and ate dirt once again.

_**3.6.2011 Deathy: **_Hi everyone! Thanks for reading! I'm going to a Monkees concert today so I'm stoked! I'm also watching the Sonic Shorts by Sonic Paradox, there really funny if you haven't seen them yet. I really wanted to have this chapter posted today before I went to the concert, so I'm ending it on a cliff hanger! I really like those. I get to see the Monkees! Yayies! I love the Monkees! Please READ AND REVIEW!


	14. Arrival of Zone Unit Alpha

_**Unsure of Title **_

_**Chapter 14: Arrival of Zone Unit Alpha**_

_**23.6.2011 Deathy: **_I'm still happy the concert I get to go to tonight. And for my big sis, CassyG, I won't be killing Anti off. She says that he's "too cute" to kill.

_**Disclaimer: **_I have nothing to do with Sonic and Sega.

A red echidna glared at his target. He had hit it, but it wasn't a bull's eye. He wasn't allowed to go for the bull's eyes. The green hedgehog turned and glared at him as he held his bleeding leg. He glared back at him as he loaded his bow with another arrow from his quiver.

A robot came out of the bushes and placed handcuffs on the green hedgehog. A pink hedgehog and a brown haired chipmunk walked out of the bushes. They walked over to the others. The pink hedgehog picked Anti up carefully and held him tightly.

"Julius." She cried. "Can you hear me?"

The chipmunk shook her head. She placed her hand on the pink hedgehog's shoulder. "He needs rest." She said softly. "And a doctor. Let's take him to see Dr. Quack."

"Okay." The girl choked standing up. The brown chipmunk helped Manik to his feet. Romeo and Amadeus got up on their own. Amadeus limped over to Anti and the pink hedgehog.

"Sis?" He asked softly. "How did you get here?"

The pink girl looked him in the eyes. She looked at Anti. "Where is Knothole?" She asked.

"This way." He said pointing in the direction. "I'll take you there. Can you handle him?" He looked at the red echidna with the arrow.

"But of course." He answered. "We shall take good care of him." Another red echidna and a yellow hedgehog came out of the trees. They picked scourge up and carried him back to Knothole.

Back at Knothole, Sammy told everyone to just sit tight.

"How can we just sit tight?" Sonic complained. "What's going on?"

Sammy looked at Sonic and sighed. "Father was right. You are very hard to work with Mr. Sonic." He stated. "Amy, please, locate them for me."

Amy looked at him with a weird expression. "Um… How do you want me to locate them for you?" Amy asked the boy.

"Oh. Not you." Sammy said. He pointed to AM. "I was talking to her." He looked at AM. "Do you not go by your first name here?"

"No." she stated. "It would just confuse everyone."

"Should I call you by your middle name then?" he mused.

"No." she stated punching his arm. "You can call me AM."

"Aw." He pouted. "But I don't like that name."

"Just until we get back home." AM stated. "Then you can call me by my first or middle name all you want."

"Yay." He said with a happy smile.

AM closed her eyes. She began to glow purple. After a moment, her eyes flickered opened and she stopped glowing. "They're on their way back. Anti is hurt badly. Dr. Quack get a room reading for him and the others." She turned to Ian. "The other team has come."

"Oh great!" Ian said rolling his eyes. "That means that _they _are here too."

"Yep." AM nodded. "They'll be here in a few minutes." She yawned. "I'm sleepy." She laid down next to Sammy. Sammy tucked her in. Yuki handed the black hedgehog a book.

"Okay, everyone," Sammy began. "It's story time." All the kids sat around him as he read the book.

A brown haired chipmunk with green eyes opened the door. She held Manik's hand who was staring at Anti who was in the arms of a pink hedgehog.

"Dr. Quack." She called as she walked over to the duck. "Could you please tend to Prince Julius? He is very hurt."

Dr. Quack nodded. "Who's Julius?" He asked.

She called the pink hedgehog over. She slowly took Anti from her arms and handed him to the doctor. "He is Prince Julius. Please help him." She stated.

"That I will do." He said as he took Anti to another room.

"Can we kill that good for no-" Manik began as he glared at the floor.

"No." She stated as rustled his quills. "We're better than that. You know that. If we kill Scourge, will we be no better than him?"

Manik looked up at her as tears strung down his face. "But he hurt him! He hurt Anti!" He cried as she hugged her leg. "He's hurt because of him!"

She hugged him and patted his back. "It's okay. It's okay. Dr. Quack will make Prince Julius all better. Now why don't we get a first aid kit so we can help tend to the others?" She said softly.

"Yes, Miss Alexis." Manik said with a nodded as he let her go. He went to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit under the sink. He handed it to her.

"Thank you Prince Manik." She said as she opened it. She pulled out the disinfectant and poured a little on a cloth. "Now let's see your arm." She gently grabbed his arm and patted it done. Manik cringed. She put a Band-Aid on it and kissed the wound. "There. There. It's okay."

"I know." Manik said nodding. She rustled his hair again.

"You're such a good boy, Prince Manik." She said kissing him on the forehead. Manik blushed some and shuffled his feet.

"It's just Manik." He stated simply.

"Really?" She asked. "Am I not allowed to call you by your title?"

"I don't like the title." He stated. "I prefer to go by Manik with no prince in front." He smiled up at her.

"Just call him Manik." Sammy stated. "I learned the hard way."

"Oh, hello Sammy." She said with a bow. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." He stated getting up. He had to be careful not to wake AM. "I'll help with the check up on the others." He grabbed the first aid kit from the kitchen. "Do we have any broken bones to speak of?" He asked as he tended to Amadeus.

"No." The brown fox stated.

Romeo came in with others. The yellow hedgehog stood beside him. The red echidna with the bow had it aimed at the green hedgehog. The other red echidna and a green crocodile held him. The robot stood guard.

"Hello." The yellow hedgehog said with a bow. "We wish to use one of your prison cells to hold Scourge momentarily. May we do so?"

"Sure." Sally said.

"Thank you Princess Sally." He said with a smile.

"We shall make sure that Scourge is secure and then be back for introductions." The red echidna with the bow stated.

"Right. Which way is the prison?" He asked.

"I'll take you." Geoffrey said getting up.

Romeo stayed behind since his shoulder had came out of joint. The brown chipmunk tended to him.

"Does anyone know how to set a joint back in place?" She asked. "I don't have a clue."

"I do!" Patch said grabbing the arm. "It ez very easy to do." Patch pulled on the arm to set the arm back in its socket. However, he kept pulling it even after it went _POP!_ Romeo glared at him darkly.

"It ez back in place!" He yelled with a French accent. "So stop pulling on moi arm!"

Patch let go of his arm. His expression screamed shock as everyone else's. The pink hedgehog looked up at him.

"Romeo, are you okay?" She asked rushing to his side.

"Qui." He said with a nod as he rubbed his arm.

"Do you want me to get you something?" She asked concerned. She looked just like Rosy, but she had blue eyes.

"Non." He answered. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She said with a nod.

"Why did you come here?" Amadeus asked her. "You're not a member of their unit."

She glared at him and crossed her arms. "I refuse to stand by and watch as some made man tries to kill my family!" She stated as rain fell from her eyes.

"Princez." Romeo said patting her shoulder. "Please calm down. Yelling at your brozer will do nozing."

"True." She pouted and sat down. "Can I hit him with something?"

Amadeus rolled his eyes. He went and grabbed a wrench. He sat next to her and held the wrench out. "Here you go sis." He said. "Hit me away."

She took the object and glared at him. "You're seriously inviting me to hit you with a wrench?" She said in disbelief.

"You're my sister." He said with a smile. "You're just going to hit me anyway. So go ahead Juliet!"

She gave a small smile as she lightly hit him with the wrench.

"What kind of hit is that?" He questioned. She hit him harder. He made another snide comment. She hit him even harder. This went on until the others came back.

"Is this normal for them?" Alexis asked Romeo.

"Qui." He sighed. The yellow hedgehog came in and sat in front of them.

"Yo." He said. "Are we having a hitting war again?"

The two looked up at him and smiled. "Yes." They answered in unison.

"Sis needed to let out some steam." Amadeus stated.

"I have to stop hitting brother now, don't I?" She pouted.

"For the moment, yes." The yellow hedgehog said with a nod. "Please give Mr. Tails his wrench back."

"Okay." She said cheerfully. She hopped up and placed the wrench in Tails's hand. She then sat down next to Amadeus.

"Good." He said getting up and facing the others. "I bet you guys are wondering who on Mobius we are. Am I right?"

"Yes." Geoffrey said annoyed. "Please let's get t'is over wit'."

"Let's start off with the oldest." He pointed to Alexis.

"Hello." She stated with a bow. "I'm Alexis Acorn. It's very nice to see you all again."

"Wait!" Hershey said. "You're Alexis Acorn? As in Elias's daughter Alexis?"

"Yes." She said with a nod. "That is me, Hershey." She turned to the red echidna with the arrow. "You're the 2nd oldest."

The red echidna stepped forward and bowed. "Greetings." He said. "I am Jon O' the Hedge. 'Tis an honor to meet thee all."

"Jon!" Amy gasped. "As in my little cousin?" She questioned walking up to look at him.

"Yes." He stated bowing and kissing her hand. "Thou never changes, Cousin Amy."

"Wow. You talk just like Rob and Mari-An." Amy noted.

Jon laughed at this. "'Tis it bad or good? I wonder."

"It's good." Amy said.

"Ye are next echidna." Jon said looking at the other red echidna.

"Got it!" He said stepping forward. "Hi I'm Knecapeon Mace the Echidna. You might know me by 'Kneecaps' in this time. But please do not call me that. Just call me Mace. Short, sweet, and simple." He said with a bow.

"Kneecaps?" Knuckles asked in confusion. "When did you get so big?"

"I'm from the future." He laughed. "I'm going to get bigger. Did you think I was going stay small forever, Na-Na?"

"It's Knuckles." He insisted. "If you're going to be a big boy, talk like one."

"I've always called you Na-Na." Mace stated. He looked at Spike. "Hey, Helios!" He said giving him a noggie. "How's my favorite nephew?"

"I'm your only nephew." Spike answered back.

"That's why you're my favorite!" He said picking him up. "You've gotten taller!" He said in fake shock.

"I have!" Spike cried happily.

"Yes you have! I'll have to measure you later!" He stated giving him a noggie and placing him down on the ground. He turned and looked at the green crocodile. "You're next my friend."

"Hello." He said with a bow. "I'm Ralph the Crocodile. It's very nice to meet you." He wore a headset just like Vector, but he appeared to be more swab then the goofy detective. He turned to the yellow hedgehog. "You're turn."

The yellow hedgehog nodded and stood up. "Hello, I'm Alexander Prower from Moebius!" He said with a bow. "It's very nice to meet you all. These two are my siblings. I hope they haven't caused any problems. How is Julius doing by the way?" He pointed to Amadeus and Juliet.

"Dr. Quack is taking care of him right now." Alexis stated.

"Oh, thank goodness." He sighed with relief. He turned to the pink hedgehog and smiled. "Sister, it's your turn to introduce yourself. Be polite."

"I know." She said as she stood up. "I'm not Amadeus."

"Hey!" Amadeus took offense.

"Hello." She said as she curtseyed. "My name is Juliet Prower."

"Okay." Sally said with a nod.

Tails looked at Miles with a smirk. "How many kids do you have?" He teased.

"Just think." Miles said clenching his fist. "You have the same stinking number."

"Actually, Mister Tails has more kids then you." Alexander stated.

"Father has more kids then anyone." Cap stated shaking his head.

"Nice to know." Tails stated glaring at Cap.

"By the way, what's ya'll robot's name?" Sonic said pointing to the bot.

"Oh that's Juliet's." Alexander stated. "What's its name again?"

"His name is Mercutio." Juliet stated. "I built him to help me with homework."

"So you built yourself a teacher?" Alexander questioned.

"She got tired of having to teach me." Amadeus stated.

"If you only paid attention in class." Juliet mumbled.

Dr. Quack then came in the room. "Anti is okay now. He just needs some rest."

"Sweet!" Mace stated.

"So what's the plan?" Sonic asked.

"Simple. We transport Scourge back to our time." Alexis stated.

"When Scourge is safely secure in jail, we'll send the kids back." Alexander stated. "They've been through too much already."

"I agree." She said with a nod.

"Are we sending Ian's unit back too?" Mace asked pointing to the skunk.

"I'm staying to beat the living day lights out of Nega!" Ian stated stomping his foot. "And nothing, not even you guys, are going to stop me."

Alexander whistled at the curly haired skunk. "Why can't I get that reaction out of you when we're at rehearsal? Or at home for that matter?"

"Alexander…" Ian said face palming. "My sister is present and so are my mom and dad."

"I know." Alexander stated. "I didn't say anything nasty. By the way, you look great in that vest. Where did you get it?"

Ian looked at him and shook his head.

_**3.6.2011 Deathy: **_Okay! I finished! And sorry, CassyG, but there is no fight between Ian and Alexander in this chapter. Maybe the next one. Thank you all for reading! Please REVIEW!


	15. Good Bye Kids

_**Unsure of Title**_

_**Chapter 15: Good Bye Kids**_

_**4.6.2011 Deathy: **_Hi everyone! Thank for reading! I went to the Monkees concert last night. It was WAY PAST COOL! Thank you CassyG for reviewing and giving me jokes. And Thank you Cpt Hande oINACTIVEo for reviewing! Now, you said that there were so many kids, and that you want to know which is which, well don't worry, I'm sending some of them back. Reluctantly, I have to keep the two units. CassyG is begging for so much stuff, but it's irrelevant to the plot, so sorry sis, a lot of what you give me probably won't be here.

_**Disclaimer: **_"Where am I now?"

"How are you getting them all back?" Sonic asked. "Because Uncle Chuck and everyone has been trying to make a time machine."

"That well be done by either Sammy, or Miss," Alexis stopped and faced palmed. "We left our carrier in the woods!" She screamed. "How did this happen?"

"She wanted to stay and we simply forgot about the poor dear." Alexander stated simply. "I blame Scourge for causing soo much trouble."

"Who did you guys bring?" Ian asked rolling his eyes. "Because I have a feeling you brought someone who is very, how should I put this, uncontrollable."

"Oh!" Amadeus and Cap said in unison. "Did you bring _her_? Did you?"

Alexander looked up at them with an annoyed look and shook his head. "What is it with all of you boys and her? You all idiots when she's around or mentioned. Why is that? Please tell me, I really want to know."

"We're dudes." They stated in unison. "See, you and Ian are a couple. So you don't have to think about these things. We're teenage boys. _She_'s a hot woman. Every straight man in the whole universe will bow to this woman. Even Sammy would agree." They turned to Sammy. "Don't you think _she_'s a total hottie?"

"I agree. She's gorgeous, nothing will change that." Sammy said with a nod. "But her father is the scariest man on in all of Mobius. So, no one except Cap has the guts to openly chase her."

"That I do!" Cap said with a nod. "Plus, I'm on his good side. He even let me go fishing with him and his son once."

"How was that?" Amadeus asked.

"He told me if I ever did anything to hurt his daughter, he beat me to a plop!" Cap laughed. "Plus, he said he get my dad to help him."

"Oh, yeah." Alexander said with a nod. "You have a lot of sisters, where as we have mostly boys."

"Yep." Cap said hopping off the couch. "So let's go see Miss Most-Gorgeous-Woman-Ever! Where is she standing at?"

Alexis and Alexander got up and shook their heads. Ian moaned and followed.

"I just hope that she's in a good mood." Ian stated. "Last time I meet her, I got a kick to the stomach. And I still don't know why."

Everyone walked through the woods to a clearing filled with flowers. There was no one to be found.

"She 'twas here when we made our leave." Jon stated.

"Where did she disappear to?" Alexander asked.

"Oh goodie!" Ian exclaimed joyously. "I don't have to see her mug!"

"But we need her!" Sammy stated. "I'm still too weak to send them back to our time."

"Bloody 'ell!" Ian pouted. "Fine! Let's find miss pain-in-my-ass."

"Leave that to me." Spike said walking around in the field. "She never changes." He said with a smile. He had found a hole in the ground. It was made into a den below. "I'll be right back." He stated as he climbed down the hole. They later heard the boy's booming. "Hey get up!" He yelled. There was a female scream followed by a hello. Spike popped up out of the hole on the shoulder's an orange female echidna. The two foxes were right, she was a hottie.

"Good morning." She stated cheerfully carrying Spike on her shoulders. "What took you guys so long?"

"Who are you?" Sonic asked tilting his head. Amy glared at him and stomped on his foot.

"She's my big sister!" Spike stated cheerfully hugging her neck. "She's bestest sister ever."

"Oh, thank you Spike!" She said patting the red fur boy on the head. "Have you been a good boy?"

"Yep!" Spike said. "Oh," Spike whispered into her ear.

"No, they didn't." She questioned.

"Yes they did." Spike's head bobbed up and down.

"Well, thanks for the update. Are you going to be my body guard against these ruffians?" She teased.

"I have to go back. There is tea that must be made at the tea shop. Mommy needs my help." Spike stated as he hopped off her shoulders and to her side. He hugged her leg. "I'll have your favorite tea for you when you come back."

"Sweet! Xiao Long Tea with a spoon of honey." She said with a _Mmmm _sound. "Hey, when you get back, can you help dad guard the Master Emerald. He's too old to guard it all by himself."

"I'm right here!" Knuckles growled.

"I'm not talking about, papa." She said sweetly. "I'm talking about the future you. You know, the one who should be spending time with our mama, doing things I don't even want to think about."

Knuckles sighed a deep breath. "Whatever. What are we suppose to call you?"

"My name is Tunnel the Echidna." She stated with a curtsey. "I'm here for time travel assistance. Who are we sending back, since I don't see Nega."

"You'll be sending Scourge and the kids back." Alexis stated.

"Can you handle that?" Alexander asked.

"Sure." She said with a salute. "I can defiantly handle it. Way more than bat boy over there." She gestured to Sammy.

"Oh sure." Sammy said rolling his eyes. "Pick on me. Are we seriously going to fight like our parents? I haven't attempted to steal the Master Emerald. I avoid being on your island at all cost."

"No, it's just fun to mess with you!" She said punching him in the shoulder. "Plus, Razzle likes you. I just have to keep my eye on you."

"What'll happen if I mess up?" he asked rubbing his arm. There was sure to be a bruise there in the morning.

"Simple. I beat you up." Tunnel stated. "Then someone else will explain to you, since I'll be to mad to."

"Wonderful." Sammy said.

"By the way," Ian began. "Why did you kick me in the stomach three years ago?"

"You still don't know?" Tunnel growled at him. "Well let's see, you flirted with Razzle and everyone knows she's dating the bat boy!" She stated pointing to Sammy. "I mean, of all the things to do! You hit on a little girl who's crying because her boyfriend is in the hospital."

"Hold up!" Sammy interfered. "When was this and where was I?"

"You had fallen off the police station remember? By the way, what were you doing up there?" Tunnel asked. Sammy looked down at the ground.

"I was admiring the view when I slipped." Sammy stated. "End of story."

"Yeah, well Razzle was in so much distressed, she would stop crying." Tunnel continued with the story. "Then Ian came over and started flirting with her. Apparently, he was trying to make her feel better. But this only made Razzle scream and cry more. She called him a creep and hit him. But I wanted to make sure he would never bother poor little Razzle again. So I kicked him! You have your chance to get revenge on him for making her cry. Want me to help you?"

Sammy smiled. "Sweet revenge. That does sound nice. But later, when all of this is done."

"Very well." Tunnel said. "Let's get who we need to back to our time."

"Send Scourge first." Alexander stated as Ralph and Mace held the unconscious hedgehog.

"Sure thing." Tunnel stated grabbing an emerald that was strung on a chain around her neck. "Chaos Chronos Control." She said as a portal opened. A future Shadow the Hedgehog yelling at someone with a box of doughnuts in his hand stepped out.

"For Mobius's sake, Maurice do that pile of paper work on your desk! We have to have it done today before, Geoffrey and OCD but show up!" He yelled staring behind him. He turned to face what was in front of him and froze in his tracks. "This is not my office." He groaned. He glared at everyone. "Samuel Jules Hedgehog, what did you do?" He asked glaring at his son.

"I didn't do it." Sammy stated holding up his hands. "Miss Tunnel did. We're bringing Scourge to the jail."

"Oh." Shadow stated. "Well, you want some doughnuts?" He said handing the doughnuts to him as an apology.

"Thank you Father." Sammy said accepting the doughnuts. "I forgive you for automatically blaming me for a time portal in your office."

"Good. I'm glad we're at an understanding." Shadow said turning back to enter his office. "Now let's put Scourge in jail cell. Anyone else that you all are dropping off? I don't see Nega."

"No, we haven't captured Nega yet, Father." Sammy stated. "But the children will be coming back as well."

"Are you coming back with your sister, or are you leaving me to watch her by myself until your mother comes?" Shadow asked with a hint of fear.

"Sorry Father." Sammy said with an evil smirk. "But you are in charge of sister."

"Joy." He said walking through the portal with Ralph, Mace, and Scourge. "Maurice prep a cell for Scourge!" He ordered.

"Why do I have to do it?" an oh to familiar voice whined. "And my name is Sonic!"

"That's not what it says on your birth certificate." Shadow rebottled. "Now, I can either call you Maurice or by your first name. Pick one, blue boy!"

"Why can't you call me Sonic?" He called back as the others heard the sound of a cell opening.

"That opinion left 3 years ago." Shadow yelled back at him.

"Why?" Sonic whined again.

"You pushed my son off of the top of this building!" Shadow growled. "And it wasn't even the one we had to arrest! It was the good one, who has done nothing wrong!"

"That was an accident!" Sonic stated.

"Yeah right!" Shadow yelled back. "This is all because you don't like my son dating your daughter. Leave them be. I don't want to be in-laws with you, any more then you do, but just deal with it. And not hurt my son!"

"Okay. I will. Geez! One accident and you will never trust me again!" the future Sonic yelled at the black hedgehog.

Shadow, Ralph, and Mace walked out of the portal.

"Okay, Scourge is in his cell. Let's get the kids now." Shadow stated rubbing his temple. "Quick so I can get an Advil."

"Sure." Sammy said rounding up all the kids. "Spike, Yuki, Manik, Amy, Melanie, Cari, and Anti are you going too? I don't know if your parents are home?"

"Mom and Dad aren't home." Alexander stated. "So I'll take care of him."

"Okay." Sammy said with a nod. "Okay the rest of you guys through the portal."

"Mr. Shadow!" Manik tugged on Shadow's sleeve. "Can I stay and help protect Anti? I protected AM very well and now she is home safe and sound. So may I pretty please?"

Shadow thought for a moment. "Okay, but ask your dad first."

"Okay!" Manik said. He turned and yelled through the portal. "Hey Dad! I want to stay and help protect Anti! Thank you! I'll see you later!"

"Okay!" Sonic yelled back. "I'll tell your mom!"

"Kay!" Manik walked back to stand beside Sammy with a wide smile. "I get to stay."

"That's not what I meant when I said ask your father." Shadow said shaking his head. "Anyone else what to stay and help their friend?"

"Me!" Melanie said raising her hand. "Can I call dad and ask?"

"Sure." Shadow replied. "There's a phone on my desk. Dial 9 and then his number. And while you're at it, tell him to bring some Advil for me."

"Yes, Mister Shadow, sir." She saluted entering the portal. She came out a few minutes later. "Daddy said yes." She stated hopping out of the portal. "And your wife brought Advil for you, Mister Shadow." She held up the bottle for him.

"Oh thank goodness!" Shadow exclaimed with joy. He quickly opened it and popped a pill in his mouth and swallowed. "That was so needed." He sighed. "Okay, we have all the kids that are coming home and Scourge and you all are getting Nega. Good bye, I'll see you later." Shadow walked through the portal and Tunnel closed it.

"Okay, let's get going." Tunnel stated. "Where do we look for Nega first?"

_**5.6.2011 Deathy: **_I finished this chapter. On to chapter 16. And future Shadow appeared, with doughnuts. And who ever knows why Shadow is calling Sonic Maurice, tell me and I'll give you a cookie!

Yes, I sent AM, Cari, Spike, and Yuki back to their time.


	16. Cheering Up& Heart to Heart

_**Unsure of title **_

_**Chapter 16: Cheering Up & A Heart To Heart**_

_**5.6.2011 Deathy: **_Okay, 16 is well here! And to my sister, CassyG, and Hande, and SoNiCrOxMaIsOx thank you for reviewing and getting the right answer! I give you both a Cookie! One for Hande! And one for CassyG! And HUGS! Though SoNiCrOxMaIsOx, I have to tell you that they never released Sonic's true first name and that it was suppose to be Olgilvie, but it has been change and no one knows what it is at the moment. But you still get a cookie and HUGS!

_**Disclaimer: **_Everyone is ignorant. We just can't help it. Don't you understand?

Anti sat up in his bed. He was tired of staring at a plain white ceiling. Manik and Melanie then came in. They had a tray of food for him.

"Hey buddy!" Manik called rushing to his side. "I brought you some food." He placed the tray on the eating table that they had there for him.

"How are you feeling?" Melanie asked.

"Good." Anti said with a nod. "So what is everyone doing?"

"They're trying to track down Nega." Manik said placing the tray in front of him.

"Yay! Jell-O!" Anti said picking up the Jell-O cup. He tried to open it with his teeth, but it wasn't working out too well. Manik snickered and tapped the yellow fox's shoulder.

"Let Mel help you." Manik whispered in his ear. "Go on ask her."

"Melanie can you help me?" Anti asked holding the cup out to her.

Melanie smiled as she grabbed it and opened it for him. "There you go." She said handing it back to him.

"Thank you!" Anti said gently grabbing the cup. He kept hold of her hand and drug her closer to him. The little skunk girl ended up across his lap. Manik rolled his eyes and shock his head at Anti, who just replied with a shrug. He looked down at her. "Melanie, sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yea'." Melanie answered. "I'm all rig't." She sat up on his lap. "Are you okay?" She asked with big round green eyes.

"Yeah! I'm fine." Anti answered in one short breath.

"I'm glad!" She said crawling off his lap. Anti frowned at this and got an idea. He patted the spot beside him on the bed and motioned with his head for her to sit beside him.

Manik decided to be a jerk by this time. Sitting in the corner and prepping to spend the night was just too boring for him. "Would you like some company?" Manik asked flirtatiously.

Anti glared at him.

Manik smirk and shrugged. "Suit yourself." He said walking back to his corner.

Melanie caught onto Anti's hit after this and snuggled up next to him.

"Would you like some Jell-O too?" He asked ignoring Manik's presence.

"Yes please." Melanie replied with a cute voice.

Anti grabbed a spoon from the tray. He glanced at Manik. The pale blue hedgehog nodded and left.

"There's something that I forgot to do. Be back later." He stated as he closed the door.

"Okay. See you later." Anti waved bye bye happily. He took a spoonful of Jell-O and held it up for Melanie to eat.

"Jello-O?" Anti said with a big smile on his face.

"You made him leave, didn't you?" Melanie asked with a knowing smirk.

"Wha? Me? Of course not." Anti said with a laugh.

"Liar." She stated as she ate the Jell-O. She took the spoon out of his hands and got a spoonful of Jell-O and held it up to his mouth. "Now it's my turn to feed you!" She giggled.

Anti laughed at this as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Sure thing." He said eating the yummy Jell-O.

In the lab, Tails was having a chat with Miles. The two, however, had skipped the whole causal chat concept into a total verbal abusive fight.

"Why the hell are you backing out?" Tails yelled as he threw a wrench at Miles. Miles dodged and caught the projectile.

"Because, I was only needed to help with a time machine!" Miles yelled back. "And since that is no longer needed neither am I!" He threw the wrench back at the orange fox. Tails didn't flinch at all as he caught the sliver stick with his left hand.

"You really are a jack ass, you know that!" Tails growled at him. "You're kid is lying in the hospital injured and you're putting your tails between your legs and running?"

"I am not running away!" Miles stated as he banged his hand on a table.

"Really?" Tails screamed in questioned. "Because that's what it looks like to me!"

"Listen Tails." Miles said taking a deep breath. "I'm not running away. But Anti isn't my kid yet. So I shouldn't have to be caring for him."

"You're a jackass." Tails growled trying to calm down. "It doesn't matter what time period your child is from. The kid is still your child and you still have to take care of him!"

"Yeah, but I didn't expect to meet the rest of the kids. This is totally going to screw up the whole future! Don't you know that?" Miles pleaded.

"That may be so." Tails stated. "But regardless, that kid is still your's and your still responsible for him. No matter what time he's from!"

"And what if I'm not ready for this?" Miles questioned. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I make a lousy parent."

"No you don't." Tails argued. "That boy loves you. He even dotes on you. And you want to say you're a lousy parent! Where did you even get that idea?"

"When I let him out of my sights and he got hurt!" Miles yelled, blinking to remove the tears from his eyes.

"Oh is that all?" Tails said crossing his arms. "Listen, you had no clue that Anti would get hurt. No one did. You just got to pick up the pieces and try your best."

"By what, becoming an over protective parent?" Miles questioned. "I'm pretty sure that he'll recent me for that."

"Try being there for him." Tails stated patting him on the shoulder. "I have a feeling that's all he wants."

"Fine." Miles crossed his arms and pouted. "I guess it doesn't hurt to try."

"No it doesn't." Tails said as he walked to his book shelf. He pulled a book off and tossed it at Miles.

"Ow!" Miles cried as the book hit him in the face. "Why'd you throw this book at me?"

"I expected you to catch it." Tails said as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Miles said. "Why did you give me a book?"

"Take that and go read your son a bed time story." Tails ordered. "Kids like that."

"Fine." Miles huffed. "Do I have to read the other three a bed time story too?"

"Only if they want to." Tails said with a smirk. "Now get along." The orange fox waved the yellow fox out of the room.

Ian insisted on cooking dinner. Alexander just stood there and messed with him.

"Honestly," Alexander began. "Why are you rearranging your mother's whole kitchen?"

"Because, everything in here is out of order." Ian said as he arranges the pots from biggest to smallest.

"Oh, yeah." Alexander sighed. "You inherited your father's OCD. I keep forgetting that."

"I am not OCD!" Ian denied. "I just like to have things in its proper place."

"Dude, you freak out whenever you see something out of place." Alexander stated as he began to help by sorting the silverware.

"I do not!" Ian denied once more. "That's not where the spoons go." Ian corrected. "They belong here."

"Why does everything have to be in its place? Is there an unwritten rule that says everything has to be in a certain frankin' place?" Alexander yelled. "Can't you just remember where the hell you put it?"

"It 'as to be in its place!" Ian yelled back. "There is a rule! Everyt'ing 'as its place and everyt'ing must be in its place!" He glared at Alexander who was still putting the spoons in the wrong place. "And I swear to C'aos! If you don't put t'e bloody spoons w'ere the bloody spoons go! I'm going to kill you!"

"Really?" Alexander questioned with mock fear. "You're going to kill me? Let's see you try, theatre boy! I bet you can act like you killed me. But let's be real here, I could kill your ass in a sonic second!"

"You're exaggerating Alexander!"

"Oh! So now I'm not allowed to exaggerate? I'm not allowed to put the frankin' spoon where I want to put the frankin' spoon! And I'm not allowed to exaggerate! Why don't I just exaggerate after I shove this spoon up your ass! Does it belong there, Ian?"

Then the yellow hedgehog picked up the blinder that was on the counter and threw it at him. Ian jumped to catch it and put it back in its place.

"You don't appropriate anything that I do!" Alexander said throwing more things at the skunk. Ian grabbed each one and placed it back in its place.

Geoffrey St. John walked into the kitchen and got a coffee pot to his face. He grabbed hold of the coffee maker and then caught a cup that was flying at his head. He poured coffee into the cup and turned to leave. "Oh, coffee. 'ey, you're going to clean t'is up, rig't? Because I'm going to be really ticked off if no one cleans t'is mess up. Clean it up!" He ordered as he left.

"I'm working on it!" Ian cried. "But this nutter arsehole keeps cocking everyt'ing up!"

"What did you just call me?" Alexander yelled at him. "I don't speak British so translate that right now!"

Geoffrey sat down in a chair in his kitchen and looked at his wife.

"Hershey, make the up'ill gardeners stop." He pleaded taking a sip out of his coffee.

"Urg!" Hershey groaned getting up. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Because I want not'ing to do with it." Geoffrey stated simply.

The black and white cat rolled her eyes at him as she entered kitchen which was now a battle field.

_**7.6.2011 Deathy: **_I finished! And the fight between Ian and Alexander was CassyG's idea. Luckily, I recordered her acting out the fight. If you want I'll make a small animation of it and put the audio to it and post it on youtube. Sis, you probably recognize this scene very well, considering I wrote it word for word. Almost, I changed so words and cut a part. Please READ and REVIEW everyone!


	17. Eggman & Nega & Their Dooms Day Machine

_**Unsure of Title **_

_**Chapter 17: Eggman & Nega & Their Dooms Day Machine**_

_**7.6.2011 Deathy: **_We haven't heard from Nega in a while have we? Thank you my sister and Hande for reviewing almost instantly! I go for a shower, come back 14 min later and I have a review! That makes me feel so awesome!

_**Disclaimer: **_Did any of you understand the British words in the last chapter? If not, let me know and I'll tell you in chapter 18.

Nega and Eggman had finished building their destructive dooms day machine which was named after an egg. The two had found out about Scourge's capture and deportation a few days earlier. They each hopped into their comfy flying chair things and flew off with their brilliant machine. The author, however, thinks that their machine is very silly, but whatever, her opinion doesn't matter.

Sonic was out racing Shadow again when they bumped into Manik.

"Hey Manik!" Sonic greeted. "What are you doing outside all by yourself?"

"I thought you were visiting Anti." Shadow said emotionless.

"Oh, that." Manik said picking a flower. "Anti is… resting. I think he need some alone time."

"Okay." Sonic said believing him. "Where's Melanie? Why isn't she here playing with you?"

"Mel is…" Manik thought for a moment. "Having alone time of her own." He said with a smile.

Shadow caught on to this. "Where? And should I be concern?" he asked glaring at the pale blue hedgehog.

He smiled up at him as he picked another flower. "Fine. You win." He said with a sigh of defeat. "Mel is having some alone time with Anti. Anti wanted me to split, so I did. It's nothing for you to be too worried about. Mel is still fairly dense and Anti knows the dos and don'ts."

"You left them alone?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes." Manik said again. "I play matchmaker all the time." He stated. "And usually when I pair people up, they're usually a good match for each other." He picked another flower.

"Don't you know that you never leave a boy and a girl alone?" Shadow questioned.

"I've been hearing that for years." Manik rolled his eyes. "But I trust them to behave."

"And why is that?" Sonic questioned.

"Because," Manik began. "I spied on them all night. They just talked and watched Scooby-Doo, and fell asleep. They're still sleeping the day away. So I decided to chill here with some pretty little flowers." Manik stated as he tied the stems together. He was making flower statues. He had one of the tornado and another of Tails. He even had one of Sonic, Eggman, Sammy, and several others. Right now, he was making one of Shadow.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked noticing the statue.

"Making action figures out of flowers." He stated.

"You're a very good toy maker." Shadow stated giving him a weird look. "And you're playing with dolls."

"I am not!" Manik denied.

"Yes you are." Shadow stated as he began walking away.

Sonic noticed that Shadow was playing him and grinned.

"I so am not!" Manik yelled at him. "So come back here and take it back!" He ordered.

"You're going to have to catch me." Shadow challenged.

"Fine! I will!" He yelled running after him. Sonic ran after the black hedgehog as well. He ran beside him for a while as Manik tried to get them.

"Hey, Shadow, did you decide to mess with Manik for the heck of it?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

"Yes. I wanted to see how fast your future kid could run." Shadow said with a smirk of his own. "But it seems that he has his mother's speed." Shadow looked a bit disappointed.

Sonic gave him a weird look. He turned back to see Manik running after him. "I know that I saw him running faster before. I mean, when he was in Nega's base he kept tearing everything apart."

"I guess it depends on his adrenaline and drive." Shadow stated. He turned and looked at Manik. "Hey, is that as fast as you can go?" He taunted. "I'm not even going full speed."

Manik looked insulted and then speed up even more. In the span of a millisecond, the pale blue hedgehog was beside Shadow and had a hold on his arm.

"I got you!" He sang with a large dopey smile.

"Wow." Shadow said in astonishment. "You do have me."

"How come you didn't get the lead out sooner?" Sonic asked Manik.

"Because, it's a lot for fun to play with Shadow then it is to fight him." Manik answered with a chuckle.

Eggman and Nega then flew overhead with their doomsday machine.

"Hahaha!" Eggman laughed. "Surrender Sonic or be destroyed by our mite!"

They all stared at the two and the machine. Manik fell to his knees.

"Oh my!" He began. "What is that thing called?" He asked trying to breath.

"This is our brilliant doomsday machine!" Eggman stated with great vigor.

"It's called the Ei Maerzenbecher zhuīxíng dànjuăn bīngqílín Eier Machine! Cower before it!" Nega yelled with an evil cackling laugh.

Manik rolled his forest green eyes. "You know what I think it is?" He said with a smirk. "A snow cone machine!" He laughed. "You're attacking us with a snow cone maker!"

"Shut up!" They yelled at the boy as their faces turned red with embarrassment.

"Whatever!" Manik said defiantly. "It's still a snow cone maker!" He snickered as he turned to walk away. "Yo docs! Call me when you have something that is worth a fun fight over."

"Why you insolent little!" Nega said with gritted teeth. He pressed a button and the machine went active. Manik looked back and rolled his eyes.

"Today is going to be a long day." He muttered.

_**7.6.2011 Deathy: **_ Okay. I finished this one up. And yes, the title is confusing. The Maerzenbecher is German for Snow. And the zhuīxíng dànjuăn bīngqílín is Chinese for Ice cream cone. Eier is German for Eggs. Ei is German for egg (singular). I took Chinese 1 my freshman year and German 1 my sophomore year, so I decided to use those two languages to name the machine. And yes, it is a giant snow cone machine. Oh, I'm thinking of making an animation of a scene in this story. But I'm not sure which one, so I'm going to let you guys pick/suggest which scene that I do. I'll post it on Youtube when I finish it. I'll also need voice actors for it, so if you want to be one, please let me know! Please READ and REVIEW!


	18. Battle With The Snow Cone Machine

_**Unsure of Title:**_

_**Chapter 18: Battle With The Snow Cone Machine**_

_**7.6.2011 Deathy: **_I thought today was the 8th earlier. I even wrote that one my application to Sonic's. -_- Guess I'm clueless. So hope I get that job though. Now this chapter. What is number is it? Chapter 18! Holy Chaos! I can write a lot when pushed! That's it! I'm ending it here!

_**Cleovim comes out: **_You can't. CassyG will kill you if you end it here. You have to have at least 2 more after then. Then you can end it.

_**Deathy: **_I hate it when my characters start chiding me. Let's get this over with.

_**Cleovim: **_Remember, Deathy doesn't own anything to do with SEGA or ARCHIE. She does, however, own the OCs. Please read and review!

Manik dodge as a missile tried to make its mark on him. He smirked from his perch on a tree.

"Guess I shoulda played nice." He sang. He hopped off the tree and was standing by Sonic's and Shadow's side in a millisecond. "You guys keep the snow cone machine busy; I'm going to get some friends." He gave a devil's smile and ran off to Knothole.

The pale blue hedgehog spin dashed into the conference room where everyone was trying to figure out where Nega was. He landed in Tunnel's lap. Smiling up at her, he waved.

"Hi!" He said with a happy smile.

"Hello Manik." Tunnel greet as Cap gave him a glare. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just that Nega has teamed up with Eggman and their threatening to destroy us with some dooms day machine." Manik stated in one short breath as he shrugged.

"Really?" Ian said getting up. "What kind of machine is it?"

"Oh, don't worry about the machine." Manik said cockily. "It's just a giant snow cone machine. Makes shiney missiles though. So not worth the worry."

"Thank you Manik." Tunnel said picking up from her lap and placing him in the chair beside her. "Now let's go get them. I've been needing some good sparing practice."

Manik smiled. "Can I come and play?" He asked sweetly.

"No, Manik." Alexander stated getting up. "You stay here and help protect Anti and Melanie." He gave him a wink and Manik nodded.

"Okay." Manik said with a happy purr to his voice. Today was going to be long, but it was going to be fun too.

The others arrived on the scene to see the two fastest things alive dodging icey snow cone missiles. Shadow was attempting some chaos spears at the machine but it seemed to be doing nothing.

"Romeo take Patch and try hitting that things left side." Alexander suggested. "Alexis, do you think we should leave Ian on distraction patrol?"

Alexis thought for a moment and then nodded. "That seems suitable. We'll have the two Prowers help them. Can you three handle distracting them?" She turned to look at them.

"Sure thing!" Ian said with a thumbs up. "Entertaining is my job." Cap and Amadeus gave broad wicked smiles.

"Everyone else, throw your best punches and try to keep them up until that snow cone machine falls." Alexis ordered.

"I'm with you. But come on! Couldn't they have done better than this?" Alexander questioned.

"Just hit it." Alexis ordered. Alexander shrugged and raced into the field.

"Machen mich." Alexander called as his body turned a radiated green. When the light left there was another Shadow standing there.

"Bloody 'ell!" Geoffrey screamed as he shot an arrow at the machine. The second Shadow brought up a chaos spear and hit the machine in the face. Tunnel ran up and hit it while it was momentarily blind.

"How are there two Shadows?" Eggman cried.

"Urg!" Nega yelled banging his fist on his flying seat. "It's Alexander. He can morph into anyone or anything he chooses!" He looked at their mecha. "Destroy them!" He ordered.

The robot turned to squash Alexander but he morphed into Charmy Bee at the last second. Safely flying away from the 'bot and around its head in a taunting manner.

"Come and get me you little bot you!" He sang. He flew to the ground and morphed back to normal. He turned at Ian. "Ian, honey," He began sweetly. "Why aren't you doing your job?" He yelled.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Ian said. He looked at Amadeus and Cap. "Okay, you guys follow my lead!" The two brown foxes nodded.

Ian ran up in front of the machine and waved. "'ello there!" He sang pressing a button on his glove. A microphone appeared out of nowhere on his head. "We have quite a show for you! All the way from the universe, the Chaotix Chaos Circus is proud to present the one, the only, Cinna and Ami the Destructive Duo!" He announced with a wide smile. Then all of a sudden a ring appeared behind them as Mercutio placed a spot light on it.

There Juliet stood there dressed in a scandalous outfit. She wore a top hat on her head. She turned it off her head and showed it to their audience of the Mecha, Eggman, and Nega. Then she sat the hat on the ground.

"A one! A two!" Juliet said tapping the hat with a stick. "And a hocus pocus!" Then a brown fox flew out of the hat. He did a flip onto one of those swinging bars that we see in circuses all the time. Amadeus waved to the fans as he flipped to the other one. Cap flew out of the hat next as Ian narrated it all.

The skunk had quite the enthusiasm about it all. This kept the two fat geniuses and their 'bot turning heads. Alexander morphed into Shadow and chaos controlled behind the mecha. Tunnel charged at the mecha from behind as Alexander morphed again into Vector and threw the girl upward to the top. Tunnel landed on the top of the mecha and punched it hard cracking its armor. Alexis ran up and attached bombs to the legs of the robot. She ran to a safe clearing as she pressed some buttons on a mini handheld computer that looked a lot like Niccole.

Ralph and Mace took the robot head on with hand to hand combat. Ralph attached a few of his own bombs to the machine. Mace kept throwing punches at the 'bot. Joh stood at a distance beside Amy shooting arrows at it. When Amy tried to go hit it with her piko piko hammer, Joh grabbed her by her arm and placed her behind him.

"Thou must stay safe. I will not allow thee to get hurt by those ruffians. Stay at my side and thy shall be safe." He ordered the pink hedgehog. Amy crossed her arms and pouted.

"Fine." She huffed.

Joh smiled and nodded.

"Where's our calvery!" Romeo screamed as he swung his sword at the mecha's arm. He managed to give it a good scratch.

"They're on the way!" Alexander answered as Amadeus and Cap scattered confedee all over the place, distracting the doctors. "Ian call Sammy." He ordered.

"Got it!" Ian said as he tossed a hoop in the air for the acrobatic foxes. He tapped a button on his headset mic. "Come in Sammy." He stated. He wait for an answer and nodded his head. He looked up at the mad scientist with a broad smirk.

"And now!" He began, "We present our final act! This is sure to amaze you." He grabbed a hoop and held it up in the air. "In a just a moment, the prince of shadows and ruses shall make his special appearance!" He threw the hoop in the air and it turned into a giant diamond. The gem flew all around the mad scientist and robot. Then the gem formed a statue of Sammy. Then it turned into Sammy.

"Welcome!" Sammy said with a happy smile and an odd voice. "I am a gem." He stated as he held out his hands and a gem appeared in each one. "Would you like a gem?" He asked in an eerie voice. The two mad men smiled happily and nodded as they drooled. Sammy nodded as he laid the two gems down on the ground. "Good. Now, let me give you better gems then these silly things." He said as he planted the gems. "Why not a chaos emerald?" He said teasingly. He waved his hand and a yellow chaos emerald appeared. The two kooky men nodded as the trail of drool increased. Sammy smiled evilly. "So then, I need one for each of you." He said devilishly. He waved his other hand and two more chaos emerald appeared. One was a bright shining blue and the other a very bright sparkly green. "Now, allow me to present these gifts to you." He stated. "Hold out your hands now." He said with a smile. The two doctors held out there hands happily. Sammy flew up to them and placed the green one in Eggman's hands, the yellow one in Nega's hands, and the blue one in the hands of the mecha. "Now." He sang sweetly. "Here's a special surprise for you." He said. "Chaos Gem!" He sang as he snapped his fingers.

The chaos emeralds began to glow and then the unexpected happened.

_**10.6.2011 Deathy: **_Okay, everyone! I finished the chapter! I wonder what's up with the Chaos Emeralds? Hmm… Guess we just have to wait and see. Plus, I finished the _Geoffrey has the Flu_ animation! You can watch it on youtube. The link to it is on my profile page. So now, I'm free to start working an animation of a scene from this fanfiction. My sister has suggested that I do the fight between Ian and Alexander. So that's on the suggestion list for it. If you want to see another scene animated, write me and let me know! The one that is most asked for will be the one that gets animated. So please READ AND REVIEW!


	19. Chaos Emerald Battle Field

_**Unsure of Title**_

_**Chapter 19: The Chaos Emerald Battle Field**_

_**10.6.2011 Deathy: **_Oh my goody, goody gosh! I have made it to chapter 19! And I've been watching too much Care Bears. Right now, I'm watching Digimon! Oh, how I've missed that old show. Well, I hope you enjoy this one.

_**Disclaimer: **_Can you guys guess who Sammy's parents are?

The emeralds began to morph into statues. Then the statues turned into who they were statues of.

Melanie stretched and yawned as she rubbed her eyes. "Wow! Being an emerald is very tiring!" She said standing up in Eggman's giant hands.

"Yeah, that's a doozy!" Anti said as he crossed his arms. The poor little guy was upside down in Nega's evil grasp. He jumped up and kicked Nega in the face. "But I'm happy that I can get my mitts on this little creep!" He said with a charming evil smile. "We're going to have fun today!" He said with a cute yet evil voice. "Lots and lots of fun Negie-eggie!" He teased tapping Nega's nose.

Manik was stretching as he rolled his eyes at his comrade. "You know, the anti me is very strange. I would apologize to what is about to happen, but I don't think you deserve that." Manik said as stretched some more. "Now," he said crouching down. "Let's have some fun." He said spin dashing up the snow cone machine robot's arm and threw its neck. He came out the other said and landed in its other hand. "Sammy, why don't you keep their attention?"

"I'm on already on it." Sammy said monotonally as he juggled 4 chaos emeralds that he had conjured. Every other toss or so, He added another one every so often. "Chaos is power." Sammy began to recite, as the kids began to have fun with them. "Power is enriched by the heart. The heart is power. And thus, the heart is chaos." Sammy recited as he tossed the emerald all around. The emerald circled around everyone in the field. "As long as you have a heart, you have chaos." He said with a smile. "Everyone, the game is on. Let's play now." He said sweetly as bat wings shot out from his back and he flew around the field. He kept creating more and more chaos emeralds. There were hundreds flying around and Rouge the Bat was drooling over them, but she mad because she knew that they were fake.

"Okay everyone!" Ian yelled into his mic as he loaded his bow. "It's game time! Start attacking like crazy! Specially since I see that Eggman brought some of his old swatbots with him!"

Everyone went at this free for all. Melanie took out her trusty crossbow and shot Eggman's control panel on his flying seat thingamajig. "Now, t'at your panel's fried, I can 'ave some fun wit' you, ya bloke!" Melanie giggled as she kicked Eggman in the stomach while tying a rope to the seat and shooting an anchor to the ground. "T'at should keep us nice and steady."

"Melanie, my friend, you're very funny." Anti chuckled as he gave Nega an upper punch that sent him flying out of the seat. "Oopies!" Anti shrugged. "Guess I sent the good ole capitain flying!" He giggled. "Guess that means that captains don't go down with the ship!" He said hopping up and glaring at the panel. He said a spell and shot a beam at the panel. It fried and the seat plummeted to the ground.

Anti hopped up out of the rubbish of scrap metal and smiled. "I'm okay!" He said flying out of it. "Melanie, wrap it up with Eggman soon. I wanna go play somewhere else." He pleaded.

"Sure thing." Melanie said with a slight pout. "I still wanna 'ave a little more fun wit' t'is bloke though." Melanie placed a bomb on the bottom of Eggman's seat. It went off and Eggman was sent flying. Melanie watched and laughed as the fat doctor flew through the sky. "'e's funny!" She went over to her rope and slide down it to the ground.

Anti laughed at her. "How long are you going to talk with that British accent?" Anti asked.

"Do you not like my accent?" Melanie pouted.

"No!" Anti said waving his arms. "I love your accent. It's just usually when you're wide awake, you talk like your mother."

"Well, I don't really care at t'e moment. Plus, I'm very hungry." Melanie stated. "Can we go get somet'ing yummy in my tummy?" She asked with a cute expression.

"Sure." Anti said grabbing her hand. "But first, let's tied up the two mad men."

"Okay." Melanie said following Anti happily.

Manik just kept spin dashing the snow cone machine. He landed on the ground. "I'm going to need more energy!" He said looking at Sammy.

"Then just grab a chaos emerald!" Sammy invited. "You know that I could never make a false gem."

"That's right." Manik said with a smile. He ran around and grabbed a red, purple, pink, white, blue, yellow, and black chaos emerald. "Now, let's have a nice little chaos emerald power up!" He sang with a wide smile as the emerald began to glow. Manik was engulfed in a bright light and then turned into Super Manik. (For description of this super form refer to chapter 7)

"Now it's time to really play." Super Manik said in a raspy voice. He charged off at the heart of the Snow Cone Machine. He tore right through it. Then poor Snow Cone Machine suffered so much abuse that it flew into tiny little itsy bitsy bits of scrap metal. And thus the Ei Maerzenbecher zhuīxíng dànjuăn bīngqílín Eier Machine was destroyed.

Manik landed and then the emerald he gathered turned into statues. The statues like so many before them then turned into the real thing.

The red chaos emerald turned into Spike. "Helios is here to aid." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

The purple chaos emerald turned into AM. "I'm here to assist." She stated as angel wings expanded from her back. "Let's fly!" She said taking to the sky.

The pink chaos emerald turned into Yuki. "Konnichiwa!" She greeted pulling out shurikens from her pockets. "Papa allowed me to come help!" She said happily.

The white chaos emerald turned into Cari. "I'm present!" She sang as she pulled a wrench and a screwdriver out of her belt. "And ready to help!"

The blue chaos emerald turned into a teenage purple hedgehog girl who wore red sneakers and had Amy's hair style. "Hello everyone!" She said with a wave. She then looked at Sammy who froze from his flight path. "And Sammy, did you really think that you could go to the past without me?" She questioned crossing her arms. "I'm very unhappy with you, and we'll be talking about this later dear."

"Uh…Yes, Razzle." Sammy stated fiddling his with her fingers. "I'll be sure to tell you next time."

"You better!" She warned.

The yellow chaos emerald turned into an orange rabbit girl with two fox tails. "PC is present!" She called wobbling on the ground. "Being a chaos emerald is very dizzying!" She stated.

"Oh!" Razzle said as she ran to her side at supersonic speed. "Just move slowly PC until you feel better."

"Okay, Razzle!" PC stated saluting. She looked over at Sammy. "Oh, Sammy, you have a doctor's appointment when you get home. Your mother also said that she wants you to take it easy. Something about you needing to get shots and that stress isn't good for things like that. And also no running away. Why would run away from a shot?" She asked.

Sammy's face began contorted with fear as she curled somewhat into a ball.

"Oh, Sammy!" Razzle said as she shook her head. "Don't tell me that you're still afraid of needles, dear?"

The black chaos emerald turned into Silver the Hedgehog. How nice of him to show up at the end of the story, huh? Silver smirked as he looked at his best friend. "Hiya!" He said happily levitating over to Sammy. "By the looks of him, I say that he's still afraid. Deathly afraid." Silver stated. He patted Sammy on the back. "It's okay little bro! I still love you! Even if you're a big scaredy cat!" The white hedgehog teased.

Sammy uncurled and glared at Silver. "Why did mom give birth to you too? I so wish I an only child." Sammy stated with a slight sound of venom.

"I was just playing with you." Silver said with shrug and sad expression. "Lighten up, little brother. It's not nice to say such things like that to your own brother."

"Sorry, big brother." Sammy apologized feeling guilty. He leaned his head on Silver's shoulder. "I'll never say something like that again. Shall we stop the swatbot invasion now?"

Silver thought for a moment. Then he smiled and gave Sammy a noggie. "Sure thing little brother! Let's have a party with them!"

Sammy smiled back. "You never fail to be full of energy." Sammy said flying around Silver. "Let's go get 'em!" He said flying into a charge at the swatbots. Silver smiled and levitated after him. He levitated some robots and smashed them into each other.

That field became a total battle field with chaos emeralds of every color floating all over the place. After a few hours, the battle was fought, the swatbots trashed, and Nega tied and bound. Simply because this narrator is too lazy to detail the whole fight.

Afterwards, everyone had relaxed enough to start heading home. As Sammy was gathering all of the chaos emerald that he had conjured and returning them to where he had conjured them from, Rouge flew up to him at tapped his shoulder.

"How come you created all of these fake chaos emeralds?" Rouge asked. "And then they turned into people? Where did you learn to pull that kind of hoax?" The bat was very annoyed. She hated fake gems.

Sammy looked confused and then laughed. "I'm sorry, Miss Rouge." He said. "But all of these chaos emeralds that I conjured aren't fake. They're very real."

"And how so?" She asked crossing her arms. "There are only 7 chaos emeralds. Not hundreds like these."

"That is so." Sammy agreed. "But I have an ability to create true chaos emeralds. More than necessary. Like Feist can do in the special zone. Though my method is different than him."

"And how so?" Rouge questioned.

"Simple." Sammy stated grabbing a light purple chaos emerald. "Chaos is power, and power is enriched by the heart. So basically, a heart has all of the power of a chaos emerald. I can take a person's heart into a chaos emerald. That's why when the emeralds morph into people, because they are."

"So you take people and turn them into chaos emeralds?" Rouge screamed with a disturbed looked on her face.

"Yep!" Sammy nodded with a wide smile.

"Then who are you holding right now?" Rouge questioned pointing to the emerald.

"Not sure really. But everyone that I got volunteered for it!" Sammy stated happily.

"Well I wanna know!" Rouge stated. "Turn that person back this instant." Rouge ordered.

Sammy just shrugged. "Okay. Chaos Gem." He said as the chaos emerald morphed into future Rouge the Bat. "Oh look, Miss Rouge!" Sammy said. "It's future you."

Rouge freaked out as the future Rouge stood up and shook her head. "Why did I let you turn me into a gem?" Rouge screamed.

"Wow." Future Rouge breathed as she looked around and dusted off her clothes. Future Rouge was wearing a pretty dress that only a mother would wear and an apron on top of it. "Where on Mobius am I?" She asked. Then she saw Sammy. "Oh, hello Samuel." She said kindly. "How was helping catching Mr. Nega, dear? I bet you helped get him good."

"Yes!" Sammy said with a nod. "Miss Rouge hear asked about my abilities with the chaos emeralds."

"Well that explains why this place looks familiar." Future Rouge said looking at the field. "However, I don't remember this field looking like a war zone." She stated. "This is the same field that I gave birth to you in right?"

Sammy's face turned a bright red as he face palmed. "I don't know. Don't care. Why don't I send you home now?" he asked trying to fake a smile.

"Okay dear." Future Rouge said with a smile patting him on the head. "But don't work yourself too hard. I'll be making steak at home. Doesn't that sound yummy?"

"Sure." Sammy said grabbing future Rouge's hand. "I'll see you at dinner. Chaos control." A bright light engulfed future Rouge and then she was back at her time, making steak for dinner as Sammy shook his head in embarrassment. "I'm not turning any other chaos emerald into a people here." He went back to getting the chaos emeralds. He then looked at everyone else from the present who looked very confused. "Please ignore everything that future Miss Rouge said." Sammy stated simply as he returned to his work.

"Like that'll be easy." Rouge said as she twitched some. "Did she say that she gave birth to you here?"

"Nope." Sammy lied avoiding eye contact as he collected the gems.

_**11.6.2011 Deathy: **_I finished it here! The next chapter will be the last most likely! I'll begin making an animation for this shortly after this is finished. I'll be needing some volunteered voice actors though, and you're more than welcome to suggest which scene that I animate. So far, only CassyG has suggested a scene. She suggested that I animate the fight between Ian and Alexander in chapter 17. I'm also planning on doing a comic of this whenever I finish the comic version of _Charmy's Birthday_. I've hope you guys have liked this story. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	20. ByeBye! It's The End

_**Unsure of Title **_

_**Chapter 20: See Ya!**_

_**11.6.2011 Deathy: **_Hello everyone! This should be the last chapter. It's over! Finally! This didn't go the way that I originally planned, but it's okay. I'll begin animating a scene from this story a week after this is posted. I want you guys to pick the scene which gets animated. CassyG has suggested the fight between Ian and Alexander in chapter 16. The animation will be posted on my profile page as soon as it's done. Thank you CassyG, Hande, and SoNiCrOxMaIsOx for reviewing! It's been a pleasure writing this for you!

_**Disclaimer: **_You know the drill. I own nothing but the fan characters.

After Sammy gathered all the chaos emeralds and sent them back to where they belong, they began to prepare to return home.

"I shall get all of the children." Sammy stated simply.

"Good point." Silver stated patting him on the back. "After all, you're the babysitter to nearly everybody."

"Yeah, that means I have to babysit you too." Sammy stated patting Silver on the head. "But I do wish that you would get a new hair cut brother. You look like a druggie with that hair style." Sammy teased as he walked off to get the kids. "I'll be back in a moment. You guys fix this field up." He turned and glared at Silver. "Don't do anything stupid to get hurt." He ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Silver said.

"Silver play nice." Razzle ordered him.

"I will." Silver pouted. Razzle handed him a potted tree.

"Just plant some trees." The purple hedgehog ordered. Silver rolled his eyes and set to work.

After an hour, they were all ready to go. Sammy had all the kids round up. Melanie and Anti were happily eating Jell-O. Romeo had assembled Ian's unit as well as Ian. Alexander and Alexis had their unit all together and ready to go.

"Bye bye!" Alexander said with a wave.

"We'll see you all in the future!" Alexis said with a wave.

Tunnel and Silver chronos controlled everyone back home. And they were all happy until Nega did something stupid in their time and Eggman tried to take over the present.

_**11.6.2011 Deathy: **_I finished it! And yeah, this is the shortest chapter ever. I hope you like it. I may write some other stories about the OCs that I created just for this. I'll start working on the animation in one week. Please READ & REVIEW! And feel free to suggest a scene from this story to be animated. A scene from _Geoffrey Has The Flu_ is already on youtube for all to enjoy. The link is on my profile.


	21. How To Grow A Few Feet Hopefully

_**How To Grow A Few Feet… Hopefully**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**28.6.2011 Deathy:**_ I'm writing another story about one of my OCs from Unsure for Title. Sadly, Fanfiction you may or may not get this. I'm going with Helios "Spike" Echidna this time! Enjoy this little sweet heart.

_**Disclaimer:**_ "But I was told by one of the greatest heroes ever that I'll have a growth spurt one of these days and be a foot taller than my own dad!" – Helios "Spike" Echidna

[][][][][][][][][][][

The little red echidna sat on his bed room floor stretching. If he could just stretch a little bit more, he could stretch his body some. This would result in another centimeter in height. After his stretches, he runs to the frame of his bedroom door. He takes a tiny green maker. Standing as straight as he could, he marks his height. He seemed to have grown a little bit more, but not much.

"Yes!" he sang dancing about his room.

"Helios?" His father walked in front of his nine year old son's room. Helios looked up at his father and blushed. Ending his dance, he places his hands behind his back. He looks up at him with innocent saffire eyes. "What are you celebrating son?"

"Um…" He said staring at his feet. He pointed to his frame. "I got a little taller." He admitted.

Knuckles looked at the frame. Sure enough there was a mark that was a little bit taller than last one they had taken. However, this echidna knew that the green marker meant that Helios had measured himself, so it wasn't completely accurate. "I see." He said with a nod. He grabbed the red marker that he was to use when measuring his son. "Why don't I measure you again? Just to be more accurate."

"Okay." Helios walked up happily to his father. He stood as straight as he could without cheating. Knuckles smiled as he fixed his son's slouch. He had a bad habit of it when getting measured, especially at school. He seemed to be very shy when at school. Knuckles knew that the monotonal speech was a normal around new people. Knuckles need to help him work on that. As the red echidna touched the red pen to Helios's exact height, his eyes widen. "Helios, son, you measured yourself wrong. Very wrong." He stated.

Helios looked up at his father in disbelief. His saffire eyes became watery as he looked back down at the ground. Tears painted his floor. Helios ran to his bed and hid his face under his pillow. He hid the rest of his body under the blanket that Knuckles had hand made for him. "Why can't I grow any?" He sobbed into his mattress.

"Helios." Knuckles tried to comfort him. He had no clue how to, but he was going to try. "It's okay if you are growing." He assured him. "Bit by bit. Everyone is growing at their own pace."

"But how come I'm so small?" He asked as he looked up at his father with a pout.

"Spike." He called him by his nickname. "Whoever said that you were small?" He gave him a noggie. "Because you're not small at all!"

Spike laughed along with his dad as he struggled to escaped his father's grasp.

"Now." Knuckles said releasing him. "I only said that you measured yourself wrong. Now let's go see what you're true height is."

"Okay!" Spike answered as Knuckles stood up with the boy in his arms.

"Now time for Super Spike!" He chuckled. The little boy got into position as his father ran around the room in a big figure eight. "It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Super Spike! Here to save the day!" He placed him back on the floor.

Helios's eyes widened and bugged out of his sockets. "I grew!" he screamed. "Look daddy! Look!" He said jumping up and down.

"I see." Knuckles chuckled. "Now, why don't we go make breakfast." He winked. "You're mother and sister are gone for the weekend. So we can somewhere and have dude time."

Helios laughed as he followed his dad to the kitchen. "Dude time?" He repeated. "Have you been taking parenting advice from Sonic again? Or Tails?"

"Tails." Knuckles stated. "Sonic's boy is younger then you. Therefore he comes to Tails and me for advice."

"Daddy?" Helios asked. Knuckles looked at him. He knew that expression O' to well. His little Spike was wondering about something.

"Yes?" Knuckles answered as he pulled a frying pan out of the cabinet. F

"How can you go taller?" He asked innocently. His saffire eyes were big and round.

Knuckles thought for a moment. "Well, good rest helps you grow." He thought. "But too much isn't good either. Exercising is good. Then you have a healthy diet. Which reminds me, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Um…" The little boy thought a moment. "Omelets and bacon with tea!" He said with a broad smile.

"Very well then." Knuckles laughed. "You sure love tea don't you?"

"Yes!" Spike answered as he gathered his supplies for it. "Mommy has been teaching how to make Da Long tea. I'm going to help her in the tea shop soon."

"Really?" Knuckles questioned as slapped bacon into the frying pan. "Any other reason why you like tea so much?"

Spike looked at his feet and bite his lip. "I just really like tea." He stated as he began preparing tea.

His father nodded knowingly. "Uh-huh." He stated smugly. "I remember a day, long, long ago. Where you, son, didn't really care about tea so much. You just thought it was a good skill to have. And let's see," He began to think back. "It was when we went to that birthday party, wasn't it?" He looked over at Spike who was working intently. "It was Sammy's birthday, but it turned into a tea party because of his baby sister. If I recall correctly, you sat outside, under an apple tree, far away from everyone." He flipped the bacon and glanced over at his son. The boy was glaring at him silently. He then turned his sapphire eyes quickly towards his tea. "You seemed to have an aloof attitude towards most things. You still do sometimes." He noted. Helios turned his head to the side. "And as my memory serves, Shadow's little girl, I can't remember her name for the life of me…" he pondered on the little girl's name for a few moments. "Well," He sighed coming up with nothing, "Whatever her name is. She saw you over there. And without a word, she got up and walked over to you. She looked at you straight in the eye and invited you to tea. And then before you could even open your mouth to respond, she grabbed your arm and drug you to the table telling you all about her favorite kinds of tea. It was after that day, if I recall that you began trying to make tea perfectly." He placed the bacon on a plate.

He looked up at his son still making tea; his face was now flush. "Tell me, son, does Shadow's little girl have anything to do with your liking of tea?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

Helios glared up at his father. "Father, her name is Amy. And shut it." He hissed.

"I'm your father. This is my job." He stated. "Now come eat something. You're way too scrawny to be talking to tough right now."

Helios laughed at his father's humor. "At least let me finish the tea first. And shouldn't be making eggs any way?"

Knuckles glared at him and turned back to the stove. "Well played son. Well played." He mumbled. Helios chuckled. "Don't make me get you, Shorty." He warned. The little boy bit his lip.

[][][][][][][][

_**03.8.2011 Deathy: **_This one took a while to do, huh? It's been like 2 months? Wow. That's a lot. Well, I'm currently working on an animation medley right now. And These guys will be in it! Mainly that fight scene between Ian and Alexander from Chapter 16. I'll add this as a bonus chapter to Unsure of Title. Enjoy! Please READ & REVIEW! Thank you!


End file.
